Winter Mission
by Mina-chan27
Summary: This should have turned out like any other mission but fate seemed to want to throw Alex for a loop and that loop seemed to want to bring back someone he'd hadn't expected to meet again. Especially when that someone was supposed to be dead. (Gomen for the change. It was long over due in my opinion.)
1. Chapter 1

**Wazzup people! After about two years of reading fan-fiction i have decided to put up my own. Sorry if it sucks. Please review and I'll put up the rest of it that I have. ^_^**

Third Person POV

Alex was breathing hard trying to catch his breath as he surveyed the endless plains of snow around him. Behind him lay a seemingly endless road which he'd ran for what was like miles to him. Right now he wasn't sure how long or how far he'd just ran. He only hoped it was enough to get away.

The coldness seemed to be enveloping itself around him, reaching it's cold hand underneath his clothing, clawing at his skin making him shiver violently. Alex couldn't even feel his own body anymore, every step came harder and harder as his body froze up on him. No matter what though he couldn't stop or they may just find him. No way in hell did he have any intention of ever returning, no matter how much MI6 needed that information. He'd freeze his ass of first before that happened.

That scenario seemed more likely.

The white expanse of snow blinded him and the clouds hid the sun in a dark shroud keeping any form of warmth from reaching him. After several long hours he did notice the clouds spreading and the cloak of night heaving itself over his head. In all it's silver glory the moon rose to expose him, a small black figure inching it's way along. As Alex peered ahead he noticed tiny light making themselves known across the horizon. Finally he seemed to had made it out of the countryside and back to civilization. A whoop of joy was accounted for but unfortunately his lips were frozen shut and any small movement made them bleed. Although it was warm he was not a fan of the pain.

As he neared the lights he heard it. The sound he'd been dreading since he ran from Mr. Giles mansion that lay in the middle of freaking' no where. It was the sound of tires running on gravel. Not even glancing back and ignoring the excruciating pain coursing through his body he sprinted, sprinted like the very hounds of hell were at his heels. Although Alex was a good runner he wasn't that good and eventually he heard the car just feet behind him making it's way towards him slowing down. Realizing running was fruitless he stopped dead and bent over panting and wincing as his lips cracked and blood came forth. All the blood he had left seemed eager to escape him denying him their warmth. He watched angrily as it made the snow melt at his feet. It was all Mr. Giles fault and his stupid fucking assistant Dr. Beck. One day they would pay, he thought as he turned to face them.

Blinded by the headlights shining in his eyes Alex had a hard time seeing the car as it stopped six feet from him. As they focused he noticed the car wasn't one he recognized from the ones Mr. Giles owned. Just as he was trying to think who the car belonged to the driver stepped out slowly and came towards him. Squinting Alex blinked in shock and his brain went as numb as the rest of his body once he saw who it was. In an attempt to step back as the figure stepped forward Alex slipped and nearly bashed his skull against the road. Hadn't the figure caught him. A male figure. A Russian male figure.

As the man's arms wrapped around him Alex cried out in shock as several of his joints popped from being switched to a new position. He was completely frozen solid. In seconds his whole body seemed to be screaming, then blackness overtook him as he passed out.

Alex POV

"Alex, Alex you need to get up before you freeze to death," a voice called near my ear. Again I begged. Again.

"Alex", the voice breathed again into my ear. Warm air was brushing against by ear and moving down my neck. So very warm.

Slowly I could start to vaguely feel parts of my body and something deliciously warm centered near my forearm. My brow furrowed as I whimpered. Why? Why was everything so cold except there?

I wanted that warmth. I needed it.

Painfully I opened my eyes to meet a pair of ice cold ones that made me feel even colder. With a shudder I realized who it was.

"Yassen?", I said but no words came out. Panicked I tried again with the same result.

Glancing around wildly I noticed I was in a small cottage with a blazing fireplace not a foot from where I was laying on the floor covered in thick blankets. In the far corner was a kitchen with a small table and on the other wall a door to another room I was guessing. The bathroom maybe? My inspection was caught short by Yassen.

"Shh, Do not worry Alex you only need to have your body back to normal temperature and soon you'll get your speech back do you understand me?", he asked staring down at me intently.

I blinked tears in response.

It was getting noticeably warmer but I still felt so cold.

"Now I'm going to try to make your temperature rise okay? You may not like this but it may be the be only way", he continued as he reached for me. Confused I watched as he reached a hand under the covers to find my hand.

Goosebumps ran the length of my body from the contact of his hot skin against mine, my mouth opened as a heated breath made it's way out. Gently he rubbed my hand and wove his fingers through mine. I nearly fainted. Yassen was still staring at me as he played with my hand. "Can you feel this?," he asked looking me in the eye. I barely nodded as he ran his hand along the length of my arm and I took in a sharp breath. It felt like every place he touched my skin was burning, melting away the cold settled deep to my bones. Warmth was coming back to me surely, I thought as a violent blush colored my face.

Yassen's eyes narrowed as he registered that, "Seems to be working. Lets try this then." Abuptedly his warmth was ripped away as he withdrew his hand from underneath the covers. This time my whimper made it past my throat. He arched a brow as he unbuttoned his shirt. When he did that it was my turn to arch my brow's. _What's he doing?_

My eyes opened wide as he then slightly pulled down my covers to get to the heavy coat I had on. Once he had that open he even undid the buttons to my shirt. Tears leaked out as the cool air brushed my skin. _The fire place may make the room feel warm and toasty to you Yassen but right now for me, not so much. _Then I saw what he was trying to do.

_I may be frozen but no way in hell are you..._I kicked out but he dodged as my foot got tangled in the covers. Using my position against me he shoved my legs apart and swiftly placed himself between them as he donned the covers on his shoulders. Before I knew it he leaned his weight forward until he was inches from my face.

**I won't be putting up lemon until later chaps but there will be PLENTY of fluffy goodness so I promise to try not to displease. Again please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to apologize for my lack of research I did for the last chapter. I live in Colorado so when it snows I feel like a freaking stiff board when I walk home despite my movement so I was mainly basing Alex's condition to my own personal experience. I mean my cousin from Alaska came down for the winter one time and was surprised that it actually felt colder down here then it did up there! So sorry to SwedenBabe if you felt it was inaccurate how Alex's body was due to the cold! I promise to research my subject properly next time to meet satisfactory wants. Thanks for the critic!**

O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~O

Alex's POV

Hyperventilating I was wondering what the hell this bastard was playing at. Yassen was staring quite intently at my chest and for a second I could have sworn I saw pure anger flash when he gazed at the left side of me but in the next instant it was gone. Then I fully realized the way he had me positioned against him. I mean I had my legs thrown over his thighs and it would only take the smallest of movement to wrap them around him. I blushed at the thought. _Why am I even thinking of wrapping them around him? _My arms wouldn't even move themselves they seemed content to stay where they were. Making them useless since they were in his full view which was with elbows in and my hands in fists at shoulder level. Being forced into this kind of situation should have me scared but no, Alex never got scared. He threw around sarcastic insults and what not.

"So what? We gonna have ourselves some hate sex?", I blurted out without thinking. My eyes widened at my own unexpected out burst more so that I said that and less that I actually was capable of speech. Never, in all the times I had been put up against an enemy, had I ever, said anything so dirty and provocative like I just did. I was mortified to my core. WHY DID I EVEN SAY IT?

Yassen's eyes smoldered making me flinch, thinking I'd gone to far, but that was before what he said next.

"I wouldn't say "hate" sex in particular actually", his smooth voice let out. My mouth actually opened with an audible pop. _Huh? You wouldn't say "hate" but you'll say "sex"? _I blanched.

I had no chance of making a move because the Russian pinning me down with his icy stare held enough power to take me out in one blow in this position. **(Pun not intended. Heh, blow,...err back to the story)** Furrowing my brows I attempted to move from underneath him only to have him suddenly right there in my face with our foreheads touching. Light headed and blushing like mad I felt like fainting right then and there but thinking about the consequences that would lead to... it was wasn't the best idea. Settling for the what-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-doing-face I decided to glare.

It was hard I might add. Getting lost into those ice blue orbs was all too easy. They seemed to be looking **right** at me and I don't mean just staring, he** saw** me. The mask he wore was still on but the eyes were different than any other time I had seen him. They didn't just show the cold stare, underneath, flickering in the fire light was a tone I hadn't seen before. After all never had Yassen been so...intrusive of my personal space, nor I with his.

"Hmm, you don't seem to be enjoying this at all Alex. I told you this is the only way. For now we'll skip the sex I guess ,"with that his hands were on me. Surprised my body arched into him our lips a mere centimeters apart making me gasp in surprise. Further making themselves useless my hands actually turned at the wrist to grasp the blanket I was on in bundles making my knuckles white with the force. Then my brain actually had the chance to process what he'd just said.

_For now? He guesses?_

Yassen waited a moment then moved back a bit slowly roaming his way up and down from my waist to my chest still keeping his eyes locked on to my face. Shocked from his warm hands a small noise in the back of my throat came forth which Yassen seemed keen to make me do again after he registered a particular sweet spot on my sides.

_Why, oh, why? What are you doing you pervert?_

Never really took Yassen for one. In that matter I seemed to be dead wrong. He killed people for a living so I guess I shouldn't write off other offenses like being a pedo. I **was** only fifteen after all and the way he was rubbing me it could not pass as a simple touch.

If he really thought I was so cold to the point of frostbite he should know that rubbing the area was no good, you needed to submerge it in warm water. Warm not hot because it could cause damage to the tissue if you heated the surface area too quickly. Rubbing indeed was not good but then again I could tell that I wasn't anywhere near frostbite I just had a severe chill one that apparently was going away if the blushes on my cheeks and the clawing of the blankets I was doing to hold myself back was any indication. _Wait. I'm holding back? _Again Yassen's hands drew me from my internal conflicts.

After a few successful runs along my sides that made a high moan escape me he began searching for another sensitive patch of skin and his hands made there way to my chest palming it until I had to break eye contact to throw back my head and moan. Really loud. And I mean with gusto. Crimson, my favorite color to wear on my face apparently for today, painted my face again.

"Alex I don't think I have ever heard you make such a wonderful noise before..." he murmured almost tenderly with a smirk itching the corners of his mouth. I almost answered with_ "And I never felt you touch me so pervertedly._ But my other thoughts were more along the lines of _"Huh? Err, okay who put what in your vodka now, Mr. Scary Russian Man?"_ Was he drunk or what?

"Wh-what the hell is up with you? Your acting strange! Did hit your head and get a personality change when you fell from Air Force One or what?", my mouth properly made out, which I was pretty impressed because of the slight stuttering that was going on in my embarrassment. How was he still alive for that matter? Why if he was alive, couldn't he had contacted me to explain the relationship he had with my father in full detail? I could have probably avoided the whole fiasco with Scorpia if he had. Was he here just to mess with me for his own amusement? For some reason the thought made my stomach drop and I almost wanted to cry. I paused.

_Cry? What the bloody hell was I going to cry for? _Ignoring my insult Yassen seemed so unperturbed that he actually continued playing with my hardened nipples. _Nipples. Yassen was playing with my nipples?_

"Hah uh...stop..what...why..?", any train of though I was trying to get going was quickly knocked off the tracks by his gestures against my body. Never before had I been touched like this! I mean sure with Sabina I shared a kiss or two but that was a kiss! We didn't grope each other...I mean...uh...

More incoherent sounds were getting past my throat than actual words and before long I stopped trying to even think why this was happening. However I was able to notice the difference in the tremors wracking my frame. I didn't feel cold at all in the least bit. My body felt warm now. Really warm actually, almost bordering on hot with the way this crazy man was touching me.

**Man?**

_Oh, dear sweet baby carrots this is a MAN playing with my body getting me all hot and bothered! But why don't I really object to the way his hands are moving? Or this man in particular for that matter? He h-he killed my uncle! He left me alone in the dark for so long...I'm supposed to hate him but...I don't._

Panicky I began to squirm in his hold. If he kept going on any longer I sure was not going to be able to keep my teenage hormonal body in check. Yassen's skillful ministrations were already getting me thinking along the lines of any normal...well fairly normal boy at fifteen. To be honest I didn't want my first time like this, I wasn't even sure if I was even gay for that matter, hell I'm not even sure if the bastard above was just messing with me or not. But that look in his eyes...

Suddenly Yassen stopped is hands from moving placing them on either side of me just above my waist sending a violent shiver down my back. Cracking open an eye I realized that sometime over the course of his upper body vigorous massage I'd closed them, turning to dig my chin into my shoulder to hide from the smoldering gaze he befell upon me. The way his eyes were looking at me it was like I was being devoured by the purest blue sky.

Blushing I tried to keep a glare going but that resulted in the oddest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. He laughed. Yassen Gregorovich the most skilled Russian assassin actually laughed. And not some tiny chuckle, oh no. It was a booming laugh that near made him fall fully on top of me.

"Ah, my dear young Alex. You amuse me to no end," He growled out in a full grin.

My stomach was doing the dropping feeling again. _Amuse? Was I really only a source of amusement for him? Did Yassen have any idea how I felt? Did I?_

Tightening my eyes I turned away so that he couldn't see the tears that threatened to leak from my eyes. After what had happened with Damian Cray then with Julia Rothman I did a little of thinking about Yassen. Actually I did a lot of thinking about him.

We were a lot alike. Put into a dangerous line of work at the age of fourteen we both excelled at something that was well beyond our years. Yassen as one of the worlds best and most talented assassins and me the youngest most used spy that MI6 ever had. Although technically my "job" was saving lies I couldn't deny to myself that I'd taken my fair share as well. In every mission that I'd ever been forced to take on I indirectly caused the death of another human being. At the time I wouldn't have called them that but after having weeks to think about it I came to realize that I had no right to judge what was human anymore. I was barely human now.

Yassen did what he thought was right. He followed his gut and heart and although somewhere along the line it must have been misplaced he still seemed able to hold it all together. Never once in the time I'd known him did he in the face of danger ever let slip the mask of complete calm he always had put over his face hiding all emotion. I admired him for that strength. I was already at my breaking point.

And his careless comment was the last blow.

O ~ o ~ O~ o ~ O

**So yeah there I chapter 2! So please review and tell me what you think! I love reading people's reviews cause it actually lets me know people are reading it! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh. I just barely came up with the actual plot line to this fan fiction but sadly I must do some thinking on how I'm really going to write it out. **

***brain fart* **

**Ugh! I hate thinking about anything other than nothing!**

O ~ o~ O ~ o ~ O

Alex POV

As sappy as it sounds I think my heart is breaking. I felt like I just nose dived into the abyss that I'd been trying so hard to stay out of. To hide from that taunting blue heated gaze I turned my face to the side, my muscles letting loose their strained clench, finally jut giving up. In a way it was like the very sky had been lifted from my shoulders. _What's the point anymore?_

For so long I'd held on to that last shred of strength and sanity.

And for what? The first time was for Jack while the rest seemed to be just me getting myself tangled into England's sad excuse of a government. I loved England but I hadn't been ready to die for it during any of my missions.

I'd already lost my parents, the uncle I thought I knew, the godfather who never was, and Jack eventually would leave me too. What else did I have to go on with? Tom was the only friend I had that knew what I was up to but even now he was slowly slipping away from me. These past months had successfully uprooted any chances I had at passing school and moving on and to what? A new life? Hah! MI6 wouldn't give me the chance if they had a say. Sabina was never anything more than a good friend, any feelings were all one sided. Then this. The last link to my father and perhaps the only link to my future was going to leave as soon as he was done with whatever sick game he was playing.

I wouldn't hate him for it though. Only this one time would I not fight it. I knew this time the outcome was inescapable.

I wasn't going to do this anymore.

_No. Not anymore. Not when everything hurt._

Yassen POV

_Why is he so still? Is he CRYING? What the hell? I haven't even gone that far yet!_

Shit I knew I was moving to fast but the boy was so tempting there unconscious in sleep. Damn! Just when I though I was finally going to be able to clear things up once and for all.

Alex seemed to even stop all movement whatsoever, deciding to lie pliant beneath me. What what was wrong? Was he injured somewhere I couldn't see? I'd decided not to look any further than what I could assess through his clothing because if it came to removing it I didn't think I was capable of stopping.

Laying a hand to his newly tear stained face I brought it to face mine and met no resistance. Careful not to let it show, shocked, I tried to pinpoint the reason for the dead look in his eyes. They were so dim when moments ago they'd been bright with awareness and confusion gloriously mixed together.

"Alex are you alright?", I asked hesitant to touch him again. He should no signs of obvious injury but who knows what the bastards he was with did to him?

"Move."

Unsure I backed away from the boy as he sat up pulling his shirt and coat back over his shoulders. His hair blocked his face from my view as I tried to think of what was wrong with him. Without looking at me he stood and turned away shakily clutching his clothing together on his chest.. Following, I stood ready to catch him if he fell but he didn't give me the chance as he bolted towards the door.

"Alex!", I got there as soon as he had the door open a crack and just as quick I slammed my left hand against it using my other to turn him around then pin him to the door. The dead look was gone only to be replaced with the face of the most agonizing angel I had lain my eyes upon.

Beautifully arched brows pulled together, tears brimming over his tanned face, the lushest pair of lightly pink lips moist from his tears. He was in a different sort of pain. Pain others usually don't see.

"Alex! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did anyone back at that house hurt you? Who was it? Tell me!" Never had I spoken so much all at once and never in such volume I was sure. Berating myself for revealing so much of my affections for the boy I quickly changed tactics.

Roughly I grabbed his chin glaring into his pain stricken eyes.

"Who. Hurt. You?"

For a moment he seemed unable to phrase his answer then he suddenly went wild against me.

"WHO THE FUCK REALLY GIVES A SHIT ANYMORE? YOU? YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?", Alex yelled trying to push me from him.

"BLUNT! JONES! IAN! MY FATHER AND MOTHER! ASH! JACK! TOM! SABINA! THE FACES THAT HAUNT MY DREAMS EVERYNIGHT!

ALL THE FACES OF ALL THE LIVES IV'E EVER TAKEN! AND...And... ", his voice dropped then he wrapped his arms around himself unsure. His tears were falling more freely now and all I could do was silently watch and let him finish.

I almost smiled, Alex was probably even better than me at the poker face. Only his eyes always gave him away. I wouldn't have guessed that he'd break down so soon. And I had a pretty good guess as to why it was happening now.

As he stood there holding himself together I made my way back towards him. I stopped when he was only a foot away. He still had his crying eyes on me, telling me the answer, practically screaming it at me like he just had. But I needed to hear it from him.

"And?"

"You," he barely whispered softly.

"I didn't even try to contact you..." I said and for a moment his tears stemmed and his eyes widened as I continued, " After giving you such a vague look into your past I disappeared. Let you think I was dead."

"I left you alone Alex."

Closing the distance between us, I grabbed his wrists from his chest to pull him into me. There were no more tears. No more yelling. No more struggling. I wasn't even sure if he was still breathing.

Leaning down until my face was directly above his craned up one I whispered upon his lips two of the most emotional words I've said in my life. I'd never said it to anyone and meant it as much as I did now.

"I'm sorry."

So many emotion swam through his eyes. Shock, surprise, wonder, then doubt. Doubt I was intent to erase.

I had one of my arms snake around his waist while the other caressed his face.

"Alex I ..."

"You can't!", he whispered heart-achingly, voice cracking.

"Alex.."

"No! Y-you don't know everything about me...about my father. You'll change your mind once you find out so I want you to know before you say anything else! Please!", his face was contorted into that angelic face of pure agony again.

I considered the reason for his request eying him for the cause of his insincerity. So this was about John?

"Alright. I will listen to what you have to say. But Alex..." my grip on him tightened making him gasp, "If I don't agree with what you say **you'll **pay the price of the consequences."

"I know", He breathed back almost inaudibly his breath ghosting my face. I almost dipped my face to capture those lips between my own then caught myself as Alex fidgeted in my hold.

Sighing I walked him back to the fireplace, careful to not let him escape me again but I knew this conversation was going to be a lengthy one and contemplated which questions I planned on asking him.

Pressing Alex to the floor I pointed down at the ground motioning for him to stay put then walked into the other room to retrieve a few more heavy blankets and a couple of pillows. Alex turned his head to get a better view and in a lack of maturity I threw a pillow at his face. As expected he caught it then yelped in surprise when I achieved my goal from the distraction by seating him between my legs.

"Huh? Wha-", he started, trying to get up.

"Alex hold still. Would you rather be face to face for this conversation?", I asked pouring my voice down his neck smirking when he shivered.

"Well uh, yeah?", he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Well then sorry I did not realize sooner." With that I placed the more thicker blankets and a pillow behind me then with a quick turn had Alex completely turned, on his knees, and flopped against my chest blushing like mad. I swiftly removed his jacket tossing it across the room, in a split minute decision I left him with his open shirt because anything less than that in this position was going to make any chance at conversation difficult.

Ever so slowly and making another delectable pink color blossom on his cheeks I brought a few covers over Alex's legs, his lower back, then paused as a shudder overtook him and smirked when he looked up into my face. Gently bringing him from his hind crouch I fell back onto the support of pillows behind me holding Alex by his waist letting him settle his weight over me. Although he seemed embarrassed I saw no notion of him wanting to pull away from me.

I_s there hope after all?_

Here we were laying in front of the fireplace it's glow outlining Alex's features before me in the most alluring sight as he had his body firmly lain against mine. I was the most comfortable than I had been in years.

"So what is it about John that I don't know about?", I asked trailing my hands up and down his back relishing when it made him bite his lower lip and his body slightly tense up then shiver.

"Y-you know it's kinda hard to think when you touch me like that right?", he asked out in a half squeak as my hands made their way to his ticklish sides making him arch into me, quite seductively too, although I couldn't tell if it as on purpose or not. Seeing I had no intention what so ever in stopping he decided to just answer my questions as best as he could.

O ~ o~ O ~ o ~ O

**I love teasers! So suck on that! LITERALLY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Yeah, people sadly it's a lot of work to be updating a new chapter every Friday like I originally planned so I'm gonna start doing it every Saturday. Sorry for the change but hopefully it will help me have more time to actually type it out. I had CSAP testing this week and I'm going to have it next week so I only have time to think up of the entire chapter in my head then write it out everyday after school on Friday's since it's when I have enough time. **

**Well with that out of the way here is chapter 4!**

~O ~ o ~ O ~ o~ O ~

Alex POV

It took some serious concentration to not let out any of the tiny whimpers that were just begging to be unleashed. However I needed to focus if I was to answer any of the oncoming questions with a clear head. Already I could feel a haze coming over me as I let Yassen hold me against him as he lazily ghosted my back with his finger tips. Yassen's touch felt so tender and warm I wonder if he must feel like I do because the way he was looking at me made my whole being go Jello-like. His eyes never left mine and mine never left his. I wanted to be able to read the expressions I was sure he was going to be masking. I needed to know the answers to my own questions. To know if they were true like I hoped.

_Please be true. Just this once, just this one time._

"Alex," I blushed. His tone was way different then how he'd been talking to me earlier. Like I was hearing a different voice altogether. This one was smooth, soft, and dare I say? Really seductive. That was a train of thought I really shouldn't be going down with where I was currently lounging. Nothing like a surprise boner to change the mood of a dead serious conversation.

I sighed deeply then began in a low voice, "You already know that my father joined Scorpia after he was convicted of that murder against that taxi driver right?" He nodded.

"Well that isn't exactly how it all really happened. My father was still working for MI6 and was on a mission during that scenario. They wanted him to go deep undercover. It was all organized so Scorpia could recruit him. MI6 knew that they wouldn't be able to pass up such good talent and they were right. What they wanted was information on the top heads of the organization. My father made it all the way into the top ranks of Scorpia before they thought it was getting to hot and decided to pull him out. So they had the exchange in Malta for George Adair...and despite what you might have thought, he didn't die. Ms. Jones had his death faked. This was done so my father could effectively retire from the entire business so he could settle down with me and my mother." I stopped. I still couldn't tell what he was thinking though his eyes seemed as unfeeling as ever I could see the slightest of emotion flickering.

"I already knew." My eyes widened.

"What?"

"I already knew MI6 would never really kill John unless they were backed so far into a corner and they saw no other way out. I saw through their ploy. Also it helped that John told me too."

My eyes couldn't possibly get any wider.

"He told you?", I managed out. Yassen's hand moved to where I was clutching his shirt in a vise grip. He loosened my hold then clasped my hand in his own.

"Alex, when I joined Scorpia I was still considered a kid but a damn fucked up one at that. Your father was like the one I never had. During our training sessions we grew close, real close. Once we started actually going on missions things changed. He soon began to open up to me like he wouldn't have when we were back in Malagosto. After some time I began confiding into him things I've never told anyone else in my life. In return he trusted me with what he held most precious in his life. You and your mother."

I blushed. Had my father really thought that much of me and my mother? We were his most precious things in life?

"While on missions he never stopped talking about the beautiful wife he had at home and the new baby boy he had yet to fully shower with his affection. John treated my like his own so, although I never mentioned this to him, I have always thought of Helen as my mother and you as the little brother I'd never had. We still kept contact after Malta. John was still trying to get me to quit the whole assassin job but I couldn't stop I had my own revenge to extract... Alex you want to know what he told me?" A sudden twinkle lit up Yassen's eyes making me gasp. His hand tightened on mine in sudden emotion.

"He invited me to runaway into hiding with you and your mother."

"John was willing to share his perfect world with me. Become part of his family. I almost accepted too. But I had no right." Just as quickly as it started the fire in his eyes went out like flipping a switch is hold loosened. He looked so _dead._

"It was risky trying to hide three from the world and I knew a fourth was too much. On my first trip to go see him I intended for it to be last," Yassen's grip on my hand tightened for a moment, that fire playing behind his eyes once more.

"You know I held you as a baby?", he said a smile playing at his lips.

"You held me as a baby?", I asked in surprise. When I was nothing but a defenseless little baby I'd already been held by this man? Oddly I felt a warm feeling in my belly at the thought. I smiled.

Yassen very suddenly pulled me up over him, my face next to his. His hand played with mine while the other wrapped itself around my waist.

"Yes. I held you. You were barely even two weeks old and were so small, so fragile. Before I'd even gotten to know Helen for three minutes she shoved you into my arms. You were getting fussy and were moments away from throwing a fit but as soon as I had you in my arms you stopped. Just like that. You think your eyes are wide now? You should have seen your face when we first met. They were wide in such wonder, then you broke out in a small smile. It was quite a sight since usually you don't see that until your about a month old but you Alex a have always exceeded any expectations. Helen was beaming with happiness while John merely smiled seeing his two sons hitting it off so well right at the start. A little to well I would say actually," he muttered making me arch a brow.

_What the hell do you mean by that?_

"You seemed to like me very much. So much that the second Helen or John tried to take you from me you'd start crying. I'd only intended to stay a few hours at the most, to meet you and Helen then say my goodbyes, but you had other ideas. I actually ended up crashing at your parents up until they passed, for almost three entire months!" He paused then placed his hand from my waist to my cheek.

"As a baby you were very clingy Alex."

"Was not." I mumbled too embarrassed to say anything more. Three months! Yassen had been with me parents and me three months, taking care of my for three months... I blushed again.

"Were too. Your cries when you were close to leaving my side could even make a nun swear."

I tried jerking my face away only to have him turn it to suddenly plant a kiss on my cheek. I ceased all struggling. Warily I turned back. _Did he really just...?_

"I used to do that a lot." Yassen whispered.

"D-do what?"

_Why was my breath coming out so airy?_

"This" He pulled my face closer to plant another kiss but on the other cheek. Then he made my eyes drift shut as he tilted my face to kiss my forehead. I wasn't breathing. I shivered when his lips kissed each eyelid. I couldn't hold my breathe any longer then suddenly let it out in a huff only to have it fan back into my face like there was something in front of my... I opened my eyes in shock just in time to see the devilish glint in Yassen's eyes as he ever so lightly touched his lips against mine.

The touch lasted barely even a second, felt as light as a breeze sliding past, but my lips were on fire. His feather kiss was imprinted on my own lips. Slowly I brought a hand up to press two fingers to them making sure they weren't as scorched as they felt. Indeed they were warm but then again so was my whole face. The blush trigger in my body was being raped repeatedly today apparently.

Looking into Yassen's eyes I saw that the fire in his eyes was blazing as heatedly as the one on my lips. Before I totally lost it I hastily pecked him on the cheek before turning away.

"Come on Alex. I give you a kiss on the lips and I get a kiss on the cheek?", He asked dejectedly. Oh I could just hear the teasing infliction in his voice.

"We're not done here. I still have some questions for you too you know. Also I know you still have one question you haven't asked yet," I said without looking at him.

"Oh? What question is that?" Russian fingers were once again on me. Blushing I tried to keep up my barrier.

"The bullet wound. I know you noticed it earlier." The hands stopped.

"You went to Scorpia."

I nodded. He sighed deeply, regretfully. My face turned towards him again.

"I had hopes to flush out Ash, your godfather and John's best friend, because I knew he was no good. He was jealous that Helen chose your father over him and he got stuck being the third wheel. Ash wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. Julia Rothman was another thing all together. As a Scorpia head she knew patience so I knew for a while at least you would be safe with her. Like your father she knew you could be of use to her plans. While doing so she could extract her personal revenge on you for John's betrayal. It was killing two birds with one stone. If you hadn't gone there then when I told you to Ash would have gotten you before Julia would have."

"How did you know what Ash was up to at the time? Weren't you supposed to be dead?", untimely as always my voice cracked near the end of my sentence.

_This is so fucking embarrassing man! Why did I agree to have this conversation face to face?Well I said face to face not chest to chest or anything! But still he can see and hear all the stupid looks I have on, the noises I make and I'm subject to his eyes for my mishaps._

"Just because I was dead didn't mean I was blind, deaf, and dumb Alex. I'm not the best at what I do if I can't be a complete ninja about it," furrowing my brows I wondered what seriously happened to this guy's head when he fell from Air Force One.

_Ninja? Really? Give the man a cookie he now has a sense of humor._

"I was keeping tabs on useful people and cleaning up the ones who were unnecessary. I knew exactly what was going on in both MI6 and Scorpia not to mention checking up on you. Hell, I'm more active in death then I ever was while alive. However It was not in my plans for you to get shot. That was due to my own overestimation that MI6 could look after you for a few weeks," Yassen Gregorovich was actually human I registered in shock . I could read his emotions now as easily as any other person. Yassen had finally set his walls down and let me in.

Dropping caution to the wind I plunged in headfirst. Who knew how long this golden opportunity would be open for me to explore? I wanted in so much I didn't even have to think twice.

"Yassen if MI6 has to send in a fifteen year old boy to do their work for them what makes you think they are capable of a job as simple as babysitting? In my opinion you seemed to have been doing a pretty good job of it yourself."

Eyes shining he caught on to my game which he joined rather readily. I smiled.

"Hmm, I was under the impression that perhaps you didn't remember my expert babysitting skills Alex."

I paused. I didn't remember. Not a thing. "I don't."

"Well then I guess I better remind you." With that he sat up suddenly rearranged me in his lap so I was cradled in his arms. Eager to continue the game I wrapped my arms around his neck and actually laughed out loud this time.

Burying his head in my hair he clutched me close while I nuzzled unabashedly against his collar bone. Realizing what I did I paused then remembered my own few questions.

"What happened after you fell from the plane?"

Sighing he answered. "I was injured but not terribly, more so from the fall than anything else. I was actually wearing a bullet proof vest at the time. What Damian had hit with his bullet was a blood pouch in it and I used that to convince him as well as you that I'd been shot. In hopes of getting you out of that part of the world where Ash was going to be I mentioned Scorpia to you. Though as a man who makes no mistakes I fucked it up this time letting you get shot and almost killed."

Pulling me back a little he moved to pull aside my shirt but I got there first. Not daring to look up I pulled my shirt off myself angling me chest for him to see. Only slightly embarrassed I refused to meet his eyes as he perused it over with intensity. I jumped a little though when his hand touched the scar then moved around to touch it's twin on my side where the bullet exited.

"Such an angry scar for one to bear," he whispered.

"Yeah, but we both got plenty of scars don't we? Neither of the jobs we have are exactly easy on the body...or mind for that matter."

"Back during the Stormbreaker incident told you to say no when they came asking again didn't I?."

"Well it's kinda hard when you either get blackmailed into it or walk right up on it."

For awhile he was silent as he thumbed the scar. After awhile though I got a little, I don't know, aroused a bit by the touch? _Mmm...Huh? Wait what? I haven't even asked him my last two questions yet!_

Before my body could fully express it's feelings of horniness I gasped and brought my hands back to cover my chest a little red faced. I was breathing hard too. Then I heard the bastard snort.

"You were doing that on purpose weren't you?"

"Just wanted to see how far you'd let me go before you realized," he said smiling a genuine smile.

"Haha. I still got two questions for you. First one. Why are you here?", Yassen's pale, beautiful, blue eyes were framed by the most feminine blonde lashes but sadly I think mine were even girlier than his. Damn my British girly genes! And right now his eyes softened there glow into a low simmering just hinting at the fire blazing beneath. Both his pale hands came to cup my face and right then and there I knew.

Yassen would never hurt me or use me like every single other person in my life had. I could trust him with all I had to offer. So I would give him whatever I had left.

"I'm here for you Alex," He whispered it onto my lips and he sealed them between us moving his mouth onto mine.

_Well I guess that answers my last question. _

Immediately acting Yassen moved a hand behind my head onto my neck tilting my face further up to meet his lips. Gently he caught my lower lip between his teeth using that distraction to make me gasp he then slid his tongue into my mouth. A moan escaped me then reverberated into his mouth as our appendages came into contact with one another. Clumsily I tried to match his movements, battling against him, and losing.

I felt so light headed and dizzy I barely noticed when he had me lain beneath him again as he devoured me. More incoherent sounds were getting passed my throat into his and I was breathing solely through my nose. His hands pressed me deeper and deeper into his fevered kiss as I was slowly being cast into a happy oblivion.

Again and again he left my lips only to return and kiss me more then he had the last time. I sought his mouth against mine each time he left them. I'd waited so long to figure out these confusing feelings whirling through me, I couldn't have enough of him. His tongue was searching my mouth for the triggers to the tremors wracking my frame, the moans of pleasure he smothered, the tugs on his shirt that spurred him on demanding more.

Eventually he stopped, pulled his mouth from mine to latch it onto my neck marking the skin. Of it's own accord my head turned to allow him better access to a patch of skin just below my earlobe where he lapped and bit at random intervals blowing cool hair down my ear. I grabbed his head to bring his mouth back to mine running my tongue across his lip asking for entrance. He allowed it letting me try it out before he joined in again.

Out of breath and panting we both pulled apart to stare at one another. Yassen was breathing almost as hard as I was. His eyes glazed over with a heated passion that completely made my body go crazy. He made me crazy. Crazy with this one feeling that threatened to go over the edge before it jumped. Then it finally did.

"Yassen I love you," I placed my hand on his cheek then planted a quick chaste kiss on his lips.

Yassen placed his hand over mine leaning his face into it as he answered, "And I love you Alex." He then leaned even lower to whisper something in my ear and I shuddered when I heard some very heat filled words of Russian flow into my ear.

With a satisfied sigh Yassen retreated back moving me over pulling out the covers and a few pillows from the pile he was using as support. After having them settled into a bed I snuggled into the pillow he gave me then switched to snuggling him as he laid down. Securely his strong, pale arms enveloped me and I placed one arm around him as the other lay between our chests. For minutes we simply laid there looking into the others eyes before he broke the silence.

"We should go to sleep. I have work for you tomorrow Alex and it would be best if you weren't dead on your feet," he said smiling when he saw the chagrin on my face.

_After all that he has "work" for me? _

I was pretty sleepy though so I shrugged it off nodding off into a deep sleep. Oh, how I wish that I'd asked then what he meant by work.

~ o ~ O ~ o O ~ o ~

DUN DUN DUN! What is this "work" that Yassen speaks of? What exactly is a snooker table? When will the world figure out how many licks it takes to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop? The world may never know. PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**YEAH! I just got the second DVD to my favorite yaoi anime of ALL time! My friend Kara got me the second DVD of Okane ga Nai or No Money as it's said in English. I'm so excited to watch it even though I have already seen it on the internet. Now I own all four episodes! Next on my yaoi anime list to buy is Junjou Romantica both season one and two! If you have not seen either of those two anime I suggest that you do. They are absolutely the best of the best that yaoi has to offer. Although in my opinion I would say that Junjou Romntica is more shounen-ai.**

**Any who, here is chapter 5 of Winter Mission!**

**Oh there are some pretty good stuff in this chapter and I hope you all like it. ^_^**

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

Yassen POV

After getting my fill of what sleep I could manage, trying not to smother the one next to me with all I had, I settled for watching him sleep. Mouth watering tan, blonde, a round boyish face that was slowing hardening into that of a man. Eyes that could make even the most oldest of people do a double-take. Such dark intimidating eyes for a young boy to have, eyes that had seen much more than

was initially intended for others his own age. Much more.

_Alex Rider. _

He was more of a handle than I think I was for John. John had only to glare at me in warning to remind me of my place but that method seemed to have no affect whatsoever on his son. A glare from anyone and Alex was meeting up to challenge them with no sign of backing off until he was sure that he'd won in one way or another.

That seemed to be the strongest pull of attraction I held for the boy. He never quit no matter how hard anyone pushed him. I could appreciate that in one so young and new to the dark side of realty. However, I did not think it fit for a boy of mere fifteen to be blackmailed and tricked into doing the dirty work of his own government.

When my father died I knew it was no accident.

For a few weeks before the accident my parents had been trying to argue that they no longer wanted part in the development of the biochemical weaponry that our government was trying to create. It was no coincidence that not long after a few friends of father threatened to leak out information and even untested samples to other countries for profit. Others soon followed his example, demanding more money for their pay to stay quiet. The Russian government seemed to have different plans to deal with both the workers and unsatisfactory results being brought forth to them from the plant.

They wiped out everyone working on the project then shut down the building.

Claimed it was an accident that everyone had died then covered up the entire thing so as to hide it from others. Mother was sick with grief as well as the constant pestering harassment from the government to figure if she or my father had any part in trying to sell of any of the governments property. Eventually she just finally died, fed up with it all. I was left alone on my own with nothing but my anger and resentment to drive me forward.

I knew the only way to catch the perpetrators of the incident was not through legal means. So I did what I had to in order to fulfill my own personal mission. Get revenge on the bastards responsible for the incident. And I did. I hunted down the men responsible. Many politicians and government officials paid with their lives for tearing apart mine.

_Alex seems to have been forced into the same me. By me. For shooting his only blood relative he had left._

He is still ignorant though, as to who exactly his uncle Ian Rider really was. At the moment, he is by no means ready to hear that particular piece of information, as of yet. It would be to much of a shock to Alex in his current position with MI6 and knowing how he's prone to act, it could very well be an extremely dangerous and foolish move on my part. So I had no other choice than to wait until the time was right.

Thinking about the relationship it was indeed a most uncommon and unexpected one. Alex only knew me as the assassin who murdered his uncle as well as one that let him escape death from my own hands. When I'd told him about John his eyes had been bewildered on top of very doubtful. Yet when I'd hacked into MI6's computers he made no mention of the conversation between the two of us on Air Force One. Then on I had no chance of checking in on him as much as I should have been to ensure his well being.

_I want to take Alex away. _

That was the reason I'd disappeared in the first place. Faking my own death was the perfect cover I needed to get rid of some people who wouldn't be too happy about me leaving the business so suddenly. Creating a place that would be safe for the two of us to be together was my top priority, one I was determined to complete to the best of my abilities.

A low groan came from Alex beside me and I realized that I 'd gripped his hand and was perhaps holding it a bit to tightly. Quickly I released it only to have him shoot his hand out, throw it over my chest, turn on his side, toss a leg over my abdomen, then settle down once again burying his face into my side. I held back a flinch as he breathed in deeply only to let the air out to swim over my skin raising waves of tension throughout my body. And the little shit was still asleep!

Gaining some self-control I wrapped an arm over his back while with the other I traced the lines on his face careful not to wake him. Ever so slowly I traced his lips with my fingertips which resulted in him breathing out in a sigh against them. I chuckled at the innocently cute reaction and fluffed his hair a little which made a small smile pull at the corner of lips. Fascinated I could only watch the minuscule movements to his face as I explored sensitive areas on his neck and shoulders.

Brushing a finger close to his ear a whimper met my ears as he tucked his face shyly further into my body as if trying to hide from the intruding touch. I smirked then pulled him close into me contemplating how exactly I was going to put this small little body to "work".

Alex POV

_Wow. It's actually really warm right now. _

Intent on obtaining more of that warmth I pressed impossibly closer to it. The comforter against my skin felt different I began to register. It wasn't the flimsy, thin, silk, I had grown accustomed to here at Mr. Giles.

_Wait. _

_Mr. Giles? Oh, yeah...he was trying to... I ran..and then a car..._

_YASSEN!_

Then I felt the position my body was in. Clearly I was clinging to the source of the wondrously warm heat I was basking in. Clearly that source was breathing. Clearly that source was currently running a hand slowly up and down the crevice of my spine. And clearly that source was aware that I was now wide awake and trying to fight the urge to thrash around under his touch.

A pair of lips nuzzled my hair, "Good morning Alex."

_Oh, my._

I felt the heat rush up to meet my face and so early in the morning too! How was he able to say a simple morning greeting with such a voice? Oh. Crap. Morning.

"Er. Good Morning?", I said nervously craning back my head to open my eyes looking him in the face. I ended up meeting his lips for a kiss though, not that I was complaining. It was just surprising and I had no time to react besides with a ", Mmm..."

Yassen moved his body slightly so he too was on his side, with my leg still hitched over his body, leaving him to slip his thigh between my legs bumping his knee up against my crotch. Shocked from the sudden contact I jumped slightly and moved to pull away only to have him grip my waist with one hand while the other tightened itself on the back of my neck to further incapacitate me.

_Not a good idea, it's morning and I'm already..._

Obviously the man was aware of my problem with how he was constantly rubbing himself against it so much. I blushed putting all my frustratingly aroused feelings into the kiss, getting my hands onto his face to hold it as he mapped out the warm cavity of my mouth with his tongue. Yassen was an amazing kisser and with that in mind I was pretty sure that the jerk was convinced that I was utterly inexperienced in this field of human interaction.

In that he was spot-on.

As I was lost in a hazy passion of extreme french-kissing Yassen's hand on my waist moved further down and before I could even attempt to move away to form a protest his nimble fingers were already undoing my belt. I moaned when his hand touched the waistband to my boxers, a sudden flare of uncertainty crossing my mind that was just as quickly blown away.

"Alex."

That one word succeeded in undoing any thought of protest I had in mind to throw at Yassen to get him to stop as he slipped a hand beneath my boxers. With a cry I shook violently as his calloused hand touched my man-hood. Further trying to distract me from his hand in my pants his tongue demanded my immediate attention throwing me far into the bliss of sensory override.

Very few times I even touched my self so having someone else so suddenly handle my most sensitive area was beyond overwhelming. I felt the tiniest touch to my flesh, the run of a palm over the head, the fingers stroking the under flesh, and the press of his thumb into the tip. I felt like I was going to die if he kept this up.

Digging my fingers into his shoulder I was finally granted permission to leave his mouth to throw back my head and let out a small scream as he gripped my cock tightly in his hand.

"Yassen!" I cried out as he began moving his hand up and down on me.

This felt so much different then the few times I had masturbated on my own. So very much different. My whole body was practically jerking from the sensory signals I was receiving on my cock where he was stroking me, my neck where he decided to nip and bite, and the hand still on my neck holding me in place like a steel chain to his body.

Pulling his head back Yassen stared into my eyes demanding I lock eyes with him as he picked up the pace. My brows furrowed as I fought the urge to close my eyes and lose myself completely to this man. I noticed with a small bit of satisfaction that Yassen wasn't as collected as he usually was under normal circumstances. There was a burning passion of desire practically glowing behind his eyes.

I could only imagine what he was seeing as he gazed intently into my eyes pumping me with force as he saw that I getting closer to the edge. Unconsciously my hips began bucking against his hand in desperation while the coil in my belly grew tighter and tighter. The moans leaving my mouth growing higher and higher. Suddenly Yassen's hand gripped me even tighter and pumped me faster and I came crying his name on my lips.

Panting I laid my head back down on my pillow with Yassen still locking eyes with me. A whimper left me as he moved the hand still gripping my lower appendage and I flinched hearing the wet sounds as he moved around down there.

"So much for skipping the sex," I panted out blushing like mad.

Yassen smiled before answering then he began sliding his hand further between my legs and I squeaked in surprise.

"Alex you haven't even begun to feel the exhilarating sexual experience I wish to perform against your body. So let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we?", he said rather monotonous. Well monotonous to any one else that is. Because I could clearly hear the soft growl in his words and I backed away nervously as he moved his hand around again in my jeans.

"Huh?", was the only response I was able to get out before he continued.

"Well you should shower because you have quite some work to get done today Alex," with that he removed his hands from within the confines of my clothing and I blushed even harder when I saw my cum over his hand.

Shakily I got up and followed him into the the bedroom he walked into last night and into a bathroom to the left. As I stood shivering in nothing but my soaked jeans Yassen got the shower going and I was surprised that it actually had hot water. Were we in town now or out in the middle of the country still?

"Yassen where are we?", I asked as I sat on the edge of the sink a few feet beside where he was standing. He looked at me a moment whether deciding to take me right there and then or answer my question I didn't know. He had that playful glint going on again and instantly I was wary to what this man had in mind for me to work on.

"We should shower first then eat. After our late breakfast I will tell you what you will be doing for me today." With that he began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and hurriedly I looked away a flame burning on my cheeks.

"What do you mean we? And how late is it exactly?," I fumbled out looking anywhere but to where he was slowly removing his clothing.

Despite my super senses, which seemed to be wearing off. I didn't hear him until he was right in front of me. With no shirt, no pants, and not even a pair of boxers to hide his glorious, pale, smooth, body from my virgin eyes. I blushed looking up into his face with shock. The man wasn't even that perky this morning but he was _**big.**_

The most terrifying smirk crossed his features as he bent his face closer to mine and whispered in that low, husky, voice if his, "Don't worry little Alex I won't devour your body fully just yet, so you have no reason to fear me. And to answer your question...", Yassen suddenly grabbed my wrist then shoved me into the shower, with him following right after.

The hot water was running down my back raising goose-bumps on my skin that Yassen ran his hands over to smooth out. Running his hands over me only resulted in more goose-bumps though. With a small surprise I realized I still had my pants on.

"The hot water in this cabin is limited. You don't want to go around wasting good hot water now do you?," I nodded incoherently as he continued, "You slept almost an entire day Alex. It is already five in the afternoon. If I am to make you start your work on schedule as planned I thought it best to let you get the sleep that you needed. As of now I don't think you need to sleep any time soon. Am I correct?", I nodded again.

Yassen nodded himself, satisfied with my answer, then he moved his eyes down as if he too was barely realizing that I still had my jeans on.

"Alex your supposed to remove _**all **_clothing when showering," he swiftly then placed his thumbs on either side of my hips hooking them under the band of my boxers. In another display of his superior strength and skill Yassen removed the wet clothing clinging to my legs leaving them to pool around my ankles with his face inches from my newly formed erection.

"I know at your age children aren't exactly able to control their hormones but Alex you seem to have no self-control at all," Yassen commented inspecting my package.

"You don't have to look at it like that!", I yelped moving to cover myself from him.

_In fact you don't have to look at all!_

He caught my hands before they'd even gotten the message I sent for them to move out and protect myself. I moved to step back but only got as far as to step away from my discarded clothing and meet the wall of the shower. I blushed as the water engulfed Yassen in a spray of droplets; It ran down his face, over his back, sliding through his hair. With a sudden burst of curiosity I wondered what it would feel like to brush my hand through it. He'd let it grow since I'd last seen him so it was hanging a bit above his ears in a stylish disarray that was slowly being watered down.

A tiny breathless gasp went passed my lips when he looked up in my face from his position between my legs, his face so close to my twitching erection. Such pale blue eyes that seemed to be asking for permission in which I responded by giving in to my own urges slipping a hand free and running it through his hair gripping it tightly. It wasn't until a split second later that I fully realized what he was asking for or even doing down there. Then he opened his mouth to let his tongue past to lick the crown of my cock.

Jerking my entire body rose to meet his mouth which made him chuckle before he took the entire head of my cock and began sucking. The hand I had in his hair was joined by my other as I tried to steady myself and keep my body still from moving deeper into his mouth. I bit my lower lip as he slowly took it all in to the hilt repositioning his hands to pick up both my legs and place them over his shoulders. I was now balanced on his strong arms, my calves resting on his broad shoulders, my back pressed hard into the wall, and my hands holding onto his hair as he began bobbing up and down.

I cried out and tried to blink past the water hitting my eyes to look at Yassen as he was focused solely on my member. Again my hips began moving of there own accord while my hands joined in their efforts to make him take me deeper within himself. His teeth grazed the soft flesh every now and then and I moaned when the hands holding me up tightened their grip and pulled me further into him.

Like a light being switched the mood immediately changed from one of pure lust to an agonizing longing to feel the others body. I curled myself around him as the pace he set was doubled and he growled making the vibrations resonate in his mouth around my cock. Bruises were forming where he had me in his hold keeping me from writhing to and fro. A final shiver wracked my frame and again I came that morning crying our his name in the climax of my passion.

Only this time as I called his name he had me jerking forward hard as he deep throated me making a violent scream ring throughout the small bathroom over the noise of the shower. Completely spent I slouched against the wall behind me blushing over this entire situation. I just had my first hand job and blow job within the same day and in under an hour.

"Ya-yassen. I don't think I can keep still anymore. Im gonna fall," I whined as he pulled his mouth from me. I flinched as I saw a pale opaque liquid fall from the corner of his mouth and as he lowered my legs from his shoulders I stood up to hastily regain my composure. And utterly failed. I couldn't even stand up straight because my legs felt so weak. With a a note of disappointment I noticed that he was still barely even slightly aroused considering what we just did.

_Damn bastard and his self control._

Seeing that I was incapable of washing myself he did it for me although I was still a little embarrassed to be so intimate with him. I mean it was only a few hours ago that we'd confessed to each other the feelings we must have felt since the very first time we met. One hand and blow job wasn't going to easily erase all the uncertainty that I was still feeling though.

I didn't even know how the hell this was supposed to work! Even under normal circumstances I'd have close to no idea whatsoever on how to be in a sexual relationship with a much older man that loved me and who I loved back. We each had problems of our own that Yassen seemed willing to shoulder with me though so I was a bit happy about that.

I mean I was working for the MI6 and he was one of the best assassins in the world. How does a relationship between so very different yet very same people work out in the long run? I just didn't know.

After getting dressed in some clothing that was suspiciously my size I went with Yassen back into the living room/kitchen area. While he got breakfast fixed up I decided to clean up the make-shift bed we had going on in front of the fireplace. Getting that done I even added on some wood to the fire since it was once again getting dark out. Apparently though I was going to have an off day/night as of now since Yassen still had yet to tell me what I was supposed to be doing for work.

With nothing else to do but wait, I went to sit down at the small table in the corner by the kitchen counter watching Yassen prepare our late breakfast. The smell of it was mouth watering. Grinning I saw it kinda of funny that he even knew how to cook because for some reason I thought he wouldn't be able to do such a normal everyday thing like everyone else. It was quite a sight I must say and it made that feeling I felt awhile ago come forth once again and settle over me. A warm fluttering feeling that left me slightly light headed and satisfied.

Once he was done I practically drooled over the completed meal in awe and wonder. Even though it was a pretty basic breakfast I couldn't believe how delicious it looked. Two over easy eggs complimented by some strips of bacon, sausage, and toast. He'd even set out some jam for me. While he ate his meal with coffee I was pleasantly shy and happy that he'd brewed some tea for me too. The good kind I might add.

All done and set aside he finally cleared his throat for my attention and I set down my utensils.

"Alex I am going to be teaching you in the art of thieving," my brows furrowed.

_Huh?_

"Clearly you are confused to what I mean. I am to teach you how to steal things covertly in order to not be detected or caught. I'd like you to learn this properly in order to go back to Mr. Giles and..."

I shot up from my chair, "No."

He raised a brow in question but I didn't care. No way. I had no intention to go back to that stupid bastards house!

"Would it make you feel any better If I told you that I was going to be accompanying you?," he asked with hard eyes. Obviously he didn't like the reaction that I had towards going back to Mr. Giles.

"Maybe." I said sitting back down and crossing my arms.

"Alright then. Alex what information did Blunt and Jones give you about Mr. Giles and his pharmaceutical company?", he asked as he began collecting the dishes and setting them into the sink to prepare washing them.

"All they told me was that they he was supposedly working on some medical breakthrough that would revolutionize the world. And knowing the crack-pots that actually had developed something worth looking into they immediately began suspecting what it is exactly that he's created. I was sent in as a playmate for his two twin boys, Mike and Roy. They were the exact opposite of their father I must say and I only knew that their mother had left him after they'd been born. Leaving him to manage both his company and raise two children all on his own." I marveled again at the difference between the boys and Mr. Giles.

The two were conservative small boys for their age. They were thirteen both mousy hair colored, with hazel brown eyes, and both shared a love for mischief. Playmate was another word they used for baby-sitter apparently because I was constantly on watch to keep them out of trouble. When I arrived though for a moment a look of pity had crossed both their eyes and those of the worker in the mansion.

Behind my back I always heard them whispering such odd things.

_"Oh my. Another British lad?"_

_"A blonde one this time though. A pity. _

_"He won't lost very long here. He seems to know how to handle himself. Hopefully he gets out quick."_

_"The others fell for it though. They always do."_

At the time I had no idea what the hell these people were talking about until I met Mr. Giles at dinner that night though.

The man was a complete pedo-bear. As soon as I walked in his hands were all over me. He'd lain a hand over my shoulder rubbing it gently while the other hung around as he spoke about his mansion and kept "accidentally" brushing past my bum. A hand always seemed to find itself at my waist pulling his disgusting form against me. Several times I could have sworn he was rubbing his erection against my leg to during our few "walks" in the mansion.

I hated that bastard with passion. Yesterday when I'd finally snuck away I was infuriated. He actually had the balls to come up to me all smiley and touchy asking If I would like to sleep with him!

_"You are so very young Alex, so beautiful, I can't hold my feelings back anymore. You see that I am a very wealthy man so you know I can care for you like no one else can..."_

I snorted in disgust and Yassen looked at me questioningly but I just shook my head. This was one conversation I didn't want to get into. Just remembering the guy gave me the creeps. After that I ran away leaving a note saying that my parents had sent a car because a family emergency and that I was not to be expected again. I knocked out a guard that had seen me though so I was sure someone was going to following me, luckily that someone was just Yassen. No sign of Mr. Giles men yet so hopefully the guard hadn't seen me since it was so dark in that corridor I struck him in.

"Well Alex I hope your ready to head out then. That man, I just recently found out, had been one of the men who'd given the order to kill my father when he'd been working on a biochemical warfare project back in Russia He's next on my list to die.", he said and by then the dishes were done and washed.

I looked up at him surprised. That nasty man was the one responsible for turning the one I loved into a killer? Right then and there I made a promise too myself, a promise that I was going to make my own personal mission.

Slowly I went up to him and laid my head against his chest as he enveloped me in his arms.

"When do we start?", I asked.

Yassen, taking my hand, went to get a pair packs I hadn't noticed earlier by the door, "Now. I find the best method of learning is on the job." His voice was low, controlled, with just the barest hint of anger in them.

I took the offered coat he tossed at me and I was surprised that it fit me perfectly as I looked at him questioningly he shrugged it off still lost in thoughts of anger and revenge.

No longer would I let this man feel any anger. With that in mind I set off on my first mission, that I intended with all my heart, to take a another's life in cold murder.

Entwining my hand into Yassen's I prayed that the nightmares would hold off until then.

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

**Whew! That was a hard chapter to write! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there people! Or hello to the people that actually take the time to read this. First I'd like to thank all those who have been giving me reviews, I just love reading them. Some people have a funny sense of humor and I always find myself laughing at a few of them.**

**I'll say now that I didn't get much research done on guns and the serum thingy I made. I'm no weapons expert or have any knowledge about chemical, health, and scientifical things or anything. I was just trying to sound smart or at least sound like know what I was talking about.**

**Heh, I feel pretty stupid though. ^_^**

* * *

~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~

* * *

**Yassen POV**

It was only the comfort of having Alex's hand in mine that kept me from completely losing control over the whirling emotions swimming through my mind at the moment, his grip was keeping me tethered to sanity and reason. Any moment I felt like I was about to start going on a rampage but the hand in mine kept reminding me that I needed to control myself.

Narrowing my eyes at the road leading to my next target, I almost sped the car to it's top most speed to reach him all the quicker. Then the hand in mine shifted again, careening my thoughts to the owner, as if I was just suddenly aware of their presence once more.

Alex's eyes were staring straight ahead practically burning through the windshield and his mouth was set in a tight line as if fighting against bad thoughts. I worried over him.

Honestly I did not want to drag Alex into this mess but since he was already involved I had no other options in which to consider. I knew he wasn't to happy about me taking him along for the ride to erase another person's existence. He cared about the value of life too much just to let one be smothered out before his very eyes.

However, judging from his earlier reaction to going back he knew as well as I that Mr. Giles was not a very pleasant man. To say that I was curious as to what transpired between the two was an understatement. The boy had ran close to eight miles in two hours so I knew he was physically as well as emotionally drained at the moment and I didn't want to add more weight to his already wilting composure. The questions could wait. For now.

I thought that perhaps I'd been a little to hasty in my advancements against him but he showed no serious signs of displeasure at my actions, so I considered them to be within boundary. My little one was, after all, new to this as well as I. Back in my youth I'd had my fair share of women but this would be the first time that I was attracted to another male much less one who was as young as he. Being in my profession I didn't have much time for women but that didn't mean I didn't have any at all. They were few and far between but Alex had no such experience. None. Whatsoever.

Tightening my hand on the steering wheel, trying to keep from doing the same to my other hand holding Alex's, I fought back a grin.

_Virgin. He was still a virgin._

Pleased beyond words I had to keep myself from taking the boy as soon as he awoke from unconsciousness. I would be his first, in that I was absolutely determined. And if I had any say towards the matter I would be his last as well. These uncertain pulls of attraction were more than a passing whim, there was so much more than what I could say in words. Seeing as he was so young though, I had to wonder, if this was as serious for him as it was for me.

I'd already lived out most of my life. In a few months I would be hitting thirty-six years of age, although I looked far from it. Alex was only fifteen and although I did not pay much attention to any sort of law, even I could not deny that the age gap was pretty wide. Time and age were stacked against me but even so I was set to forage on ahead no matter what the stakes, as long as I had Alex beside me.

_If only I'd found him sooner we could have had more time together. _

Following John's and Helen's death I should have immediately took Alex within my care but I was in no position to raise an infant child on my own. So against my own desires I'd allowed him to be taken in with John's back-stabbing brother, Ian Rider. When I told Alex that it was nothing personal when I's assassinated him, I had lied. It had been completely personal.

When the time came to tell Alex I could only hope that whatever decision he made he would stay beside me.

**Alex POV**

_Yassen._

He seemed so mad. I could practically hear the car steering wheel crying from the squeeze he was giving it. I blushed.. _Squeeze._

Yassen was right I definitely had no self control over my own body in the slightest. Already just that simple little word was getting my thoughts centered around his hands on my body, how well he could handle it, the feel...

I moved my hand slightly nervous that he could tell my palm was getting a little sweaty from all the lewd thoughts going through my brain.

Quickly though my thoughts sombered up once I remembered what I planned to do once we got to Mr. Giles. I was going to kill the man myself. That man's filthy blood had not right to be shed on Yassen's hands.

Honestly I was still a little apprehensive over killing another person intentionally. All my other previous missions had resulted in "accidental" murder, I hadn't really had any intentions to end their lives right then and there. This time was going to be different though.

As I stared ahead I began to see the outline of Mr. Giles mansion and Yassen slowed the car to keep the noise down, luckily the engine to Yassen's car was only a barely audible purr. Tonight there were no guards though and I found that strange. At this hour they should have been stationed in their places around the property. I mentioned this to Yassen but he merely nodded his head in confirmation.

"So, either this is a trap and they are waiting to ambush us as soon as we enter or something is wrong," I whispered as we exited the car after parking it in spot that was easy to access in case we had to run. We were only here for a quick entry to grab whatever Giles was working on, kill him, then sneak out before anyone found us. Simple enough job.

_Right?_

As soon as we snuck in through one of the unlocked windows, after grabbing out our packs from the car, I knew that something was wrong. I couldn't hear any of the guards even patrolling the house on the upper floors. Normally you'd be able to hear their soft steps as they walked the halls. But the entire place seemed deserted.

As I lead Yassen thought the mansion to Giles study I began to feel uneasy. Where were the servants? Not only the guards were missing but the servants quarters were empty as well. The mansion was still in order but it was liked they had all been called away at a short notice. There were cleaning supplies left leaning against the walls in some rooms and beds half made in others.

Panicked I ran to the twins room with Yassen hot on my heels only to find their beds empty. The boys had nothing to do with their fathers work so I new something was **really** wrong.

_What the hell is going on?_

Before I could mention all this to Yassen an ear piecing scream tore throughout the mansion echoing in the halls. I paused, looking up Yassen motioned me forward towards the sound. It was coming from the doorway leading to the basement beneath the grand staircase. Once, I had almost been close to entering there but I was stopped by Dr. Beck, Giles assistant. I'd always suspected that's where Giles lab was for his work. The scream only served to confirm my suspicions.

Stopping once we got to the doorway Yassen unshouldered the pack that he carried whispering for me to do the same. Inside mine I found a black semi-automatic hand gun with plenty of reloading cartridges, a few small hand grenades, and a wicked looking fixed dagger. Gingerly I picked up the gun and loaded it while pocketing a few grenades and finding two thigh holsters strapped them on putting the gun in my right and the dagger on my left. Looking up as soon as I was ready I saw that so was Yassen, although he had a stainless steel gun and SOG Seal knife, we more or less had the same weapons. All set to go in under a minute.

Another scream brought our attention back towards our mission. Yassen was first to walk down the dark stairs leading down into the unknown. Without hesitation I moved in closely behind. Whatever I expected to find at the bottom of that staircase, it was nothing compared to what I saw.

Stark white flooring, expensive looking machinery lining the walls, test-tubes and vials set in a chemical lab dominating one corner. The loud humming and bubbling of the items in the room covered the sounds of our entry and left us safe to observe unnoticed as long as the two men in the room didn't turn around. But what took up the corner to my immediate right is what had me stunned beyond belief. It was a steel cage. Filled with children.

About forty little boys and girls at the most, none looked older than twelve. All had on unidentifiable white baggy shorts with sleeveless shirts and flimsy flats covered their tiny feet as they shuffled uneasily in the cage hunched in a corner holding on to each other, farthest from where Mr. Giles and Dr. Beck were.

The gruesome twosome mentioned had their backs turned towards us, focused on an operating table in front of the chemical lab setup in the corner. There was something on the table but because they were in the way I couldn't see what it was.

Observing even more closely Yassen pointed out the piles of clothing beside where Giles and Beck were. Widening my eyes I recognized the clothing of the guards and maids that were supposed to be around the mansion. Then my eyes flashed back to the children. Then back at the clothes.

_Oh. No. He. Didn't._

Panicked I grabbed Yassen's shoulder.

"Yassen! The children! It's all the guards and maids that work for Mr. Giles!", I whispered into his ear.

He shot me a look as if I was out of my mind. Then they went back to Mr. Giles and Dr. Beck who'd moved around the operating table to stand and fiddle with the chemicals in the vials. On the table was one of the maids. She was completely nude, strapped to the table, and was sobbing hysterically. There were wires strapped to head, heart, and several other places I didn't understand, with a monitor beside her.

Giles and Beck were about to turn around so Yassen yanked me into his chest as he side stepped to the wall beside the doorway in the stairwell. For a few moments we stared into each others eyes then he nodded and let me go. Furtively he peered around the door then I joined him to see what it is they were going to do to the maid.

"First we must correct her brain size as well as cut the connections in her brain into that of a child," Dr. Beck set down his clipboard and got a syringe filled with a clear liquid and measured it into the girls mouth and made her swallow it. The computer monitor attached to her brain began beeping than the picture of her brain reduced in size.

Dr. Beck had some sort of other syringe with a needle in his hand tinted red that he injected into the womans neck, arms, legs, her heart, and in other places I knew no girl would want needles getting close to. She was screaming bloody murder as the needles penetrated her skin and Giles and Beck simply ignored it. We watched in horror as the monitors beside her began beeping erratically and her body began convulsing. What happened next was beyond bizarre.

The maids screams ricocheted off the walls as her body seemed to be shrinking. It was like her arms were being retracted into her body as were her legs. Even her breasts began to shrink then her head but oddly her hair grew quickly. As the process ended her screams shrilled into that of a child then quited and not a minute later there was a tiny little girl laying on the table unconscious.

"Hmm, the process took much longer than last time. We will have to fix that.," Dr. Beck commented writing off more notes onto the clipboard in his hand.

"Just look at her! Such a pretty smooth, pale complexion...she is even more beautiful than in her photos!," Mr. Giles began running his hands through the girls hair lifting a piece to his nose and inhaling deeply completely ignoring what Dr. Beck just finished saying. I almost blew chunks and rushed out to whack his filthy hand from the girl.

_The dirty fucking bastard!_

"There. Now she is no different than the others. We have completely turned back time on both her body and brain into that of adolescent child. She will have no recollection of anything prior to when she will awake," Dr. Beck said putting away the syringes. He bent over rummaging underneath the table.

"It's important from now on that we make sure to inject the serum into these specified areas or the body may not fully age backwards as it's meant to do. The heart, arms, legs, and private areas are to be injected with the serum. Technically just piercing the heart would guarantee that within a few minutes, as the body completes a full blood cycle, that the serum gets to the entire body but they might not age back all the way to the desired point. Doing so that way they'll only age back to their late teens instead of adolescent years as we desire. The amount we have in each syringe planted into the specified points will assure an adolescent aged being. Anything less and not on all the areas and we'll have problems with teens becuase they are to old to control." Dr. Beck rambled to himself unknowingly telling us all we needed to hear.

"What's simply marvelous is the process cannot be reversed! Those bastards who dare question my experiments will pay dearly for making the mistake of mocking me! No more will they call Benjamin Beck the quack scientist! I now have proof that it's possible to create the fountain of youth into a more stable and modifiable source! Look! I even created a way to completely reset the human brain so it can began anew, in a new body, as a new human being! ", he near squeaked in his excitement.

_This guy is completely off his fucking rocker! _

_He helpd create this...this...THING just to get revenge on some other scientists who were mocking him for being a quack? They were totally right!_

"Of course I picked these men and women to work here specifically because they were beautiful as children and they had no ties to anyone. You see, I simply just love children. The smaller the better. Ah, how they scream and scream as I take them is absolutely music to my ears. Too bad the only ones I have been able to indulge myself into thus far are preteens. I can't seem to find younger "playmates" for my boys,"Mr. Giles mused.

"Why not just use your own children for your pedophile needs!" Dr. Beck retorted annoyed at Mr. Giles little speech.

"Tsk, tsk. Benjamin my man. You never mix family with pleasure. I needed those two to be the bait for the ones I truly wanted. And besides now with this new serum I can have anyone I please!"

"The more feisty ones are the funnest to tame. They will be grateful that I will be their father, providing everything that they could ever want and all the little shits have to do is bend over on command! Fabulous no?," I could practically see Mr. Giles drooling at the mouth as he spoke of fucking small children and my mind seared with anger that he dare defile another persons body like that. Even more so a small defenseless child.

"Too bad then isn't it? That one of your future fuck toys got loose then?", Dr, Beck commented off handedly, unstrapping the girl from the table.

I froze, reaching out a hand to grip Yassen's shirt.

_They're talking about me._

"Hmph! Don't even get me going! I was so happy to find such a delectable piece of ass that even at that age looked like that. He was going to be my prize possession out of the other four teens I had the joy of acquiring into my bed...", he trailed off.

"The boy had quite an attitude as well that was just begging to be corrected by a few hard beatings against his backside. Don't worry though. I plan on finding him again and once I do he'll wish that he'd never even left this place, family emergency or not," Mr. Giles continued as he and Dr. Beck began turning back again.

Yassen once more had to drag me from the door to the wall to avoid being spotted. I saw that Dr. Beck had the unconscious girl in his arms before they fully turned and Yassen shielded me. He must have grabbed her to place her with the other children in the cage.

Shivering in anger and repulsion I clung to Yassen as he reassuringly rubbed circles on my back trying to calm me down.

_Oh, that sick, twisted, bastard for sure is dying by my hand tonight._

"I have to say, this is much more exciting and productive than working back in Russia on the biochemical warfare project in Moscow."

Yassen's grip on my body stiffened slightly. They were talking about the plant where his father had once worked and where he was murdered.

Gently I brought my hands up to cradle his face since he was trembling in anger. I needed him to hold back just a little longer. Locking his jaw he tilted his head down to keep himself focused on me as we heard Giles continue.

"Those street beggars had no idea what they were doing. That's why I like it here in America so much better. They don't hire bumbling idiots to work for them. Some of those stupid workers there even had the gall to try blackmail the government into giving them hirer pay! What a bunch of fucking idiots!", we heard the scrape of metal on metal than the sound of hushed whimpers then more metal scraping.

Faintly over the noise from the equipment in the room I heard the men return to the chemistry lab setup. They must have moved the girl in with the other little children since they were done with her. For now.

Eying Yassen to make sure he was back in control he nodded grimly with his lips set in a straight line. A hand came up to grab one of the ones I had on his cheek and he planted his lips against it making me blush which made his lips twitch significantly brightening up his dark mood. I smiled a small smile then stepped back to allow him back to the doorway. He grabbed my waist pulling me back into him again though.

His lips ghosted over my ear and I shivered, "We take out Dr. Beck first okay? I want Giles alive awhile longer so he nows **exactly** why he's dying. Understand?"

"Yeah. But what about the children?," I asked avoiding his gaze.

"We try to keep them safe. They know nothing of the situation so there is no reason to involve them further," He answered turning to look out the door.

"Alright. They seem too scared to do anything but I don't want them to witness what's about to happen. If these are going to be their first memories it shouldn't be of death. Let me deal with them first," I told Yassen with a determined face. We didn't need any witnesses to what was about to happen.

It would only result in them getting even more scared and it would make them much harder to handle later.

Yassen eyed me skeptically, "Do you think you can do so? Without them making a sound to alert Mr. Giles and Dr. Beck?"

"Yes... I-I saw Mike and Roy earlier in there. I know they'll listen to me."

"Lets go then."

Stepping out into the room, careful to make sure the older men in the room didn't notice, I brought myself into view of the children in the cage who were glancing at the two men across the room. One looked over and saw me then gasped and tugged on the arm of another and within seconds they were all staring at me.

It took a moment for me to really wrap my head around the fact that not a day ago these children were fully grown adults. Clinging to one another like children normal do when they frightened out of their minds my eyes teared up slightly.

How could grown people like I saw walking around hours ago suddenly be such different people? Whatever Giles put into that serum of his seemed to work well and I almost dry heaved thinking about why he'd even created it in the first place.

I smiled reassuringly at them then I spotted Mike and Roy who were kneeling on the floor holding a couple of the younger children as they cried quietly. I noticed the girl who was just recently changed in the arms of several others, they were dressing her in clothing similar to theirs.

Mike and Roy looked up hopeful as they recognized me then turned worried and they mouthed for me to run. Looking them over I saw that their father hadn't given them the serum. They still looked more or less the same as I saw them last. Though by the look in their eyes and the other children they were scared out of their minds. Several of the children were even visibly shaking from fear.

Shaking my head I motioned for them to cover their ears and close their eyes and they both shook their heads. I repeated the action then they looked at one another, nodded, then began whispering to the other children who turned to face the wall hunching over to hide their faces and cover their ears. Now they wouldn't see and hopefully hear anything.

At the last moment when I signaled for Yassen I saw that Mike and Roy were peeking while the other children were too scared, then to do as they were told but I couldn't do anything about that at the moment.

Immediately as Yassen stepped in he pulled out his gun firing twice at Dr. Beck, once in the head the other through the back to where his heart should be. Blood sprayed from the shot to his head while on the other it spread quickly pooling on the white floor. Pulling out my own weapon I shot at Mr. Giles leg making him crumble to the floor as it buckled. Once he was down I shot him in the other leg.

A few of the children screamed but they still kept their heads down and eyes covered. Except Mike and Roy, they were still watching though they showed no signs of shock or even revulsion at seeing Dr Beck being shot right before their eyes. They merely flinched and closed their eyes a moment before they reopened them.

After this was over and done with I planned to have a proper talk with the two boys. Obliviously they didn't care about what just happened or they had seen a lot of it. For now I decided to worry about it later.

We sprinted to the two men to assure they were either dead or unable to run. I went to check Dr. Beck. Though there wasn't much to check since half his brain was lying beside his body. Fighting to hold back the bile gathering in my throat I looked around. I grabbed the discarded uniforms on the floor to cover the body so no one have to look at it. Namely me or the kids.

Yassen had Giles by the collar and was dragging him to a sitting position against the destroyed chemistry lab table, letting the harmful liquids run to the floor. He kicked the operating table out of the way and lowered himself in front of Mr. Giles keeping his gun on the man.

For awhile Yassen merely crouched in front of Mr. Giles, eyes piercing him sharply with daggers.

I held my breath keeping my gun trained on Giles head. I had a promise to fulfill. My personal mission.

No more would Yassen from this day forward have to take another life, he shouldn't have to shoulder a burden like that on his own no more. I was here and would take half the sky with him.

In anger I watched Mr. Giles face as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for breath. His face was pale and his body was jerking, he was slowly going into shock. Biting my lip I tried to keep my finger from pulling back the trigger.

"Hello there Danny Giles. Today you are going to die. This is for murdering the innocent men and women working in Moscow twenty-two years ago at the biochemical warfare plant you headed...so good-bye and see you in hell." Just as Yassen was preparing to aim the gun to the mans heart and I was already set to shoot the man in his head, a loud ringing sounded throughout the room.

The children began seaming at the top of their lungs.

Yassen and I looked away surprised then I heard both Mike and Roy yelling through the cacophony of noise.

"LOOK OUT!"

I turned back a fraction of a second too late. Yassen stumbled onto his back away from Mr. Giles, tearing something away from his chest.

"NO!" I fired my gun several times in Mr. Giles direction hitting him in the head and three times in the chest before I holstered the gun and rushed towards Yassen.

There was no blood but as I ripped open his shirt I saw a small puncture wound on the left of his chest.

In his hand was a syringe.

* * *

~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~

* * *

**Don't you just love how I ended this chapter? Huh? Do ya?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I uploaded late, I had a Speech project to film. -_-**

**As an apology for updating so late I have a little treat for you all. I will be updating 2 chapters today. 1 for the one I didn't upload last Saturday, another as the usual for this Saturday. **

**I seriously feel REALLY bad missing my own deadline. Please forgive me. *whimpers***

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

**Alex POV**

"He's not breathing! Yassen wake up! WAKE UP! PLEASE!", I yelled at the unconscious man in my arms, waiting for a response that wouldn't come. Faintly, past the roaring in my ears, I heard the screams of the children behind me, as they wailed at the alarms ringing throughout the room, bouncing off the walls.

Despite the roaring what was yelled in my direction caught my attention and I whipped my head around almost giving myself whiplash in the process.

"WHAT?", I yelled trying to see past the tears fogging my vision to the two boys who were frantically clawing at the lock to the cage they were trapped in.

"ALEX THE CHEMICALS! WE NEED TO GET OUT AND SEAL THE ROOM!", the boys shouted in unison at the top of their lungs.

_The children I need..._then my eyes strayed back to Yassen his voice echoing in my head.

_..try to keep them safe..._

I began to notice that the chemicals that had once been encased safely inside vials and test tubes where now cascading down the chemical lab table seeping onto the floor. Wisps of some kind where rising from the liquid as it dispersed across the floor, quickly filling the room in a cloying smoke.

Dragging Yassen a good ways away from the hazardous mess I jumped up then sprinted to the children, pulling my dagger from my thigh holster. The twins pulled back as I began shouting over the alarms for them to get ready to run up the stairs as soon as I had the lock undone. After a few shimmies in the keyhole a faint click met my ears and the cage door swung open and hurriedly Mike and Roy ushered the little ones out. Mike took point leading them up the stairs and Roy held back with me to help carry Yassen.

I couldn't even see in front of my face anymore, the smoke billowing from the chemical spill was blocking all my senses and all I had to guide me and Roy were the shouts of the children upstairs as they bustled into the open air by the grand staircase. Eventually we made it out with Mike rushing forward to help us take Yassen as far from the lab door way as possible.

As soon as I had all the kids a safe distance away my hands rummaged in my pockets and came out with two hand grenades.

Turning to Mike and Roy who nodded grim faced, I took the pin from one, tossed it hard down the stairwell and another followed soon after with enough force to almost rip the arm from my socket. I slammed the door shut. hoping that I tossed it hard enough to bounce far into the room and destroy it completely.

Upon closing the door, I ran as fast as I could back to where the children were, Yassen not a few feet from them. I threw myself down covering Yassen with my body.

"Everyone get do-", a sounding explosion knocked the children roughly to the floor with a jarring force, then an even larger tremor that was followed by another loud bang shook the house. We sat as close to the floor as we could as the rumbles took the mansion. Looking up warily, I noted that luckily the door to the lab was remarkably still intact, although plumes of smoke was coming from around the frame of the door.

Dropping my gaze I was met with Yassens blank face still deep in unconsciousness, planting a quick kiss to his lips my gaze wondered to the tiny bodies shuddering on the floor that had silent tears and sobs coming from them. Some were looking at me warily while others were squeezing their eyes shut mumbling under their breath for it all just to go away.

A tug was made to my heartstrings at their state of being. Tapping Mike and Roy on the shoulders I motioned to the kids and they just shook their heads a look of complete loss on their faces as well.

"What now?", they seemed to be asking.

I bit my lower lip torn between trying to help Yassen and figure out what was wrong with him or figure out what to do with the children. Gazing longingly at Yassen again, I brushed some hair from his face then clutched him close before setting him down to rest on the floor.

Children first, I needed to help them for Yassen. Despite his cold exterior I knew he didn't like for children to be harmed in a any way so I should do my best to ease their confusion.

Catching the eyes of the twins again I nodded to the others before I spoke to Mike, " Mike, hey you hurt anywhere buddy?" My voice came out soft almost as if I was babying him and clearly he noticed, looking at me as if I'd lost it. I looked in the direction of the kids again and he seemed to catch on.

"Huh? U-uh no I'm fine, Just a few scratches from falling to the floor to hard but nothing too serious. I'll be fine." He responded in an equally small and unsure voice smiling at me as if trying to act tough and suck it up. I smiled at the kids' ability to act. Some of the other kids seemed interested and looked on, stifling their sniffling and sitting up.

"No, it's not fine. Come here so I can take a look at it. Roy can you please go get the first aid kit so I can bandage up his boo boos?," I said cracking a small smile at the mortified expression on Mike's face at the mention of "boo boos". A wide grin spread on Roy's face, catching on quicker to my ploy he jumped up and took off down one of the hallways.

Over his shoulder he called, "Sure thing Alex!"

Turning back to Mike I beckoned him over and over exaggerated my fussing over all the tiny scratches he had. Out of the corner of my eye I saw several of the little kids looking themselves over for any signs of injury. A few found some and their eyes widened, their mouths opened into a surprised "_O_", their hands moving to cover it up. I smiled as I perused the scratches Mike had before Roy came back, bounding back into the room, first aid kit in hand.

He sat cross legged beside me careful not to get too close to Yassen and watched with bright eyes as I put on band aids to the small scrapes on Mikes arms. As I worked slowly I spoke in a sweet voice to the boys. Once I was done I turned with a smile that could ease an angry boar into submission, towards the children sitting to my side.

"Anyone hurt?", I asked flashing teeth. Some of the children blushed and looked down hurriedly. After a few seconds though they slowly brought their tiny hands up.

"Well we can't have that now can we? Come on over and I'll make sure to make all your boo boos feel loads better. How does that sound?", patiently I watched as a few brave ones got up shakily and made their way through the others on the floor towards me. Reaching out a hand I held it out for the first little girl who came up. Tentatively she reached out her own hand then suddenly gripped mine and blushed crimson sitting herself down hugging her knees with her other free arm.

Laughing quietly I gently took her offered arm and cleaned op the scrapes on her elbows, forearms, and wrists then asked for the other arm. As I spoke to her little by little she opened up so much that by the time I was done she was even talking to the other children to come forth. I worked my way through them slowly, the worry over the man behind me nagging at my every thought.

Finishing up the last of the band aids and the small bottle of alcohol in the kit, I began cleaning up the mess just before a couple of the girls I just treated came up and started doing it for me. A sad smile crossed my face. Even though they were once again children they still seemed so eager to help others.

For now, it seemed that I was in charge of forty, eight year old children who's memories were few to nonexistent as to who they were. I heaved a large sigh before turning back to Yassen and cradled his head in my lap running my fingers through his hair. Now that I was calm I could see he was indeed breathing, slowly, but breathing nonetheless. It was like he was in a deep sleep.

Why was he not changing back into an eight year old kid...oh wait, what was it Dr. Beck said? A straight shot to the heart resulted in...TEENS? I nearly choked gripping his face for any signs of change to his features. All I saw was that he looked more rested than he had last night, like he was getting a well deserved rest. The barest hint I saw of bags under his eyes where gone, all traces of fatigue erased in only minutes but he still more or less looked the same.

Furrowing my brows I continuously ran my hands along his face calling his name softly under my breath.

I nearly jumped up when I felt a small hand settle on my shoulder, looking up I was met with a hug from a tiny little girl. Just as quick as she attacked me she moved back hiding her hands behind her, nervously toeing the floor with her shoe. It was the first girl I'd treated she had long brown hair reaching to the back of her knees, wide childish emerald eyes, and a well rounded cherubic face that was stained with a streak of pink.

"Hi", I told her putting on my happy face again.

"Hi, my name is...I think it's Lily. Yeah, Lily. I wanted to to thank you for giving me and my...friends? Yes, friends. Friends band aids to fix up our boo boos..." the Lily girl said taking a lock of her hair in her hands and brushing her fingers quickly through it.

"My name is Alex. It was no problem Lily, I'm glad I could help you and your friends out. If there is anything else you kids need don't be afraid to ask okay? I'm here to try and help you guys out. Well at least until this guy wakes up." I motioned to Yassen.

Worry crossed her face before she bent low for me to hear her whisper, "Are you sure he's not a bad man? He looks nice but all grown ups are meanies aren't they? The other ones that you...made go away yelled at us a lot, looked at us weird and it made us very scared."

"Nah, Yassen ain't like that. He may seem like the king of meanies but he's actually really nice. It's just that he gets embarrassed easily," I lied. Yassen was a big meanie as I said but he wouldn't really go out of his way to be nice to children, he just didn't want them to be hurt. So more or less I guessed in this situation he would simply ignore it for someone else to deal with. And I most likely would be that someone else anyway.

"Why is he sleeping? He should be up right now." Lily asked innocently crouching down to her knees and placing her head to rest on a hand.

Bringing my thoughts back to Yassen I placed my hand over his heart barely feeling it thrum against my fingers, just feeling it, before I answered her.

"I don't know. One of the bad men from earlier did something to him and now he won't wake up. I don't know what to do."

"Alex," Roy and Mike called.

They sat themselves on either side of Lily and looked at Yassen deep in thought then looked to one another. After a brief glance they both nodded then turned back to me.

"We think we know what Danny put in the serum he injected into your friend here."

My eyes pulled up sharply to the two before I closed my eyes to calm myself and not scare Lily away. Already she'd sucked in a gasp at the glare.

"I'm sorry, Lily could you please be my helper and get the rest of the kids together? You know get them into groups so later we can keep track of everyone? Please? It would be a really big help," my melting grin came forth making Lily shoot up and scamper off.

Returning my glare back to Mike and Roy I pulled Yassen further into my lap scooting myself back a foot until I met the wall and I leaned against it. Once settled I bore my eyes into the twins accusingly.

"So? Why isn't Yassen waking up?"

Mike took a breath before he began,"When Danny and Ben first began making the serum they had a little trial batch, the first, but the stuff it did was not what they had made it for. It was a bit more unpredictable to what it could do. It didn't age the adults into children like they wanted, in some cases it didn't even take off more than ten years, Danny wasn't too happy about that."

"What was so unpredictable about it besides that, was the side effects on the individual subjects. Some of the subjects abilities were enhanced beyond that of an average person. They made them into super humans. Muscle strength, speed, agility, brain power, they had it all and then some. But they couldn't control theses people and only part of the goal Danny and Ben had was achieved. Dominance over others in age and physical strength, Danny especially since he was a pedophile," Roy continued.

Mike went on, "We were trying to hack into the cameras in the maids rooms when we accidentally stumbled upon live feed from the cameras in their lab downstairs. We saw the experiments performed on the pilot study group brought in by Danny...eventually we went even further to get the research notes on all the experiments and chemical developments being made int their lab. Last night when we found out what he was trying to do we tried to get everyone in the mansion out but only a few of the maids even believed us. So eventually Danny captured us all and locked us up with the rest of them."

"Alex, I don't think you need to be too scared about what's going to happen...", Roy paused his face wrinkled then smoothed as he saw the way I was holding Yassen , "...on second thought you should be _**very**_ afraid."

_Huh?_

Mike seemed confused to before he looked to see what Roy was seeing then understanding crossed his features and he agreed with a nod of his head looking at me sympathetically.

"You like him don't you?", they dead paned in unison.

My face flushed but I met the question with confidence.

"Yes."

They sighed and in an act of freakishly adorable twin powers both reached a hand behind their head to rub nervously through their hair.

Mike picked up where Roy left off not looking me in the eye, "Er...if he's going to age back then the process will take up to three days, it's a boringly slow progression none the less and he should be unconscious until then, though some test subjects woke periodically like on a schedule. No memories will be lost since he didn't receive the serum that affects the brain. Any abilities that he may get will only show up once he wakes but you should be careful around him when he does. He's gonna be contagious. Side effects from the serum can affect you as well if your too close to each other so be aware of that. Also there is one _**major **_problem that is going to occur and it's best if you just...run away okay? You will regret it otherwise. After a few weeks that particular problem will fade so no need to worry."

Processing that information I tried to see Yassen any different than he was now but I couldn't. Yassen was Yassen, I couldn't see him any other way.

_Hmm, then again they could be lying to me. I mean here I am the one who shot their father and __they can still smile in front of me?_

"You know you two don't seem very shocked that I just shot your father or that Yassen here killed D. Beck."

Again, no facial changes nothing so much as a blink.

"We hated him."

"He-he got really drunk one time..."

That bastard...tried to touch Mike..."

"Roy saved me..."

"...I knocked him out with a wooden stick I found lying in the room..."

"Danny was too drunk to even remember that he almost raped me..."

No tears. Just a face of stony defiance holding back anger and resentment. The force was strong with these two.

I nodded in understanding, their father was one sick freak, "Thanks, you know, for helping me out you two."

"No. Alex thank you. We would have become something we don't even want to think about hadn't you come back. Which brings us to our own question. Who exactly are you? We're grateful for what you've done, but from the looks of it you were sent here for the specific purpose of killing Danny and Ben. Who sent you here?," Roy asked taking Mikes hand into his own.

Resting my head on the wall behind me I glanced at the two boys before back down to Yassen. I didn't want to totally blow this for us.

"Sorry I can't say boys. Just know that I was merely sent here to get information but because of this one," I dropped my gaze to Yassen, " I ended up doing more than I bargained for."

Another furtive glance between the two a nod then they turned to me again.

"Alright, we'll go along with this for now but what do you plan to do now? Are you just going to leave us here once he wakes up?", Roy asked.

"Yes, but I plan on making a few calls before then. And I'm going to need solemn promises from you and every other little person here to keep what happened a secret. The chemical lab exploded, that's all. You and you", I pointed at them each for emphasis, "heard the loud explosion and went walking around and noticed that no one was around. Looking even further you found a separate room where all these children were being kept. You didn't know they were there up until you found them. So for a few days you decided to just wait around for someone to notice something was wrong because you didn't' know where anyone was okay?"

Skeptically they pondered over the vague story I gave them to explain what had happened, then nodded in affirmation.

"Alright." Clapping my hands together. I got the full attention of all the little children who were now in visible groups of five. Eight groups in total. It seemed theses kids were going through the "cooty stage" since none of the boys and girls felt like intermingling with one another.

Doing a quick count I had twenty-five girls divided into groups of five and fifteen boys also in groups of five. So I had five groups of girls and three groups of boys.

_Oh. Fucking. Joy._

"Who's hungry?"

Wincing at all the voices shouting "Me! Me!" I laughed.

Roy and Mike moved to help me pick up Yassen then we were aided by several boys who each took a limb and added on from there. I had Yassen again by his upper body, three boys carrying each of his legs, three on each arm, and two holding him up from each side. Lopsided grin etched across my face I watched as Mike and Roy stepped back to let some others join in. The twins led the way as the procession of guys, girls and I trailed behind following..

Surprised I realized they were leading back to the room I originally had while staying here. Once inside the room the girls immediately began moving about the bed getting it ready then stepped aside into a line, hands placed in front, and they giggled to themselves.

The room, being as large as it was, wasn't as crowded as I though it would be with everyone inside. There were hushed whisperings going around the room but I was unable to catch any of it so ignored it, which later I would learn was a bad idea. Placing Yassen onto the bed I rolled him over carefully until he was centered in it, then the girls rushed forward again and actually tucked him in. I laughed.

We all filed out and I closed the door behind me leaning back against it letting another sigh escape me as a weight lifted off my chest. More giggling was heard and I opened my eyes to see all the kids looking at me like they all shared in some secret I didn't know about. Both the guys and girls were smiling. I cocked my head confused.

Roy and Mike just smiled what could only be described as a shit eating grin and I immediately wondered what Thing 1 and Thing 2 were up to.

Several of the kids reached out and took my arms and began following the twins as they turned to walk towards the kitchen.

"Come on Alex!"

"Time to eat! I haven't eaten since...huh. I can't remember..."

"FOOD!"

Similar voices of opinion where thrown at me and then I blanched thinking about cooking a meal for forty very hungry little kids.

_I sure hope there is enough food supplies in the kitchen..._

To my own amazement there was more than enough food and supplies to feed a small army stored in the kitchen of the Giles estate. Even the huge dining table seated everyone and still left a bit of elbow room. I vaguely wondered whether Mr. Giles had it planned to feed this many, or more, all at once.

Going through what we could find we had a vote put out and of course pizza won over everything. These kids needed food quick, so there was no hope of waiting long to get something proper put together. So for now these kids were getting the gourmet dish of frozen pizza.

Never in my entire life have I ever seen something as frightening as forty kids devouring about twenty boxes of _**large**_ pepperoni, sausage, cheese, and ham pizzas so damn fast. One minute I'd set down a pie from the oven to the table and the next when I returned to add another to it, it was gone. All traces of it nonexistent. Just _**poof.**_

Before long though I noticed a few drooping heads hovering over the table and every now and then it would fall forward, smack then table, get back up surprised, then repeat the process all over again. Chuckling I called them to attention and had them get back into the groupings that Lily put them together in. I had Roy and Mike assign them bedrooms and the three of us took a group then escorted them there to tuck them in.

Getting every single last child into bed I said goodnight to Mike and Roy and told them to be up early in the morning to check the damage done to the grand staircase. Didn't want any more accidents happening around this hell hole.

Thoroughly exhausted I decided to shower, afterwards putting on nothing but a pair of the boxers from the stash of clothes I'd left here in my abrupt escape. Glancing at the clock on the desk beside the bed where Yassen lay I saw it was nearly twelve at night. Shrugging it off I shut off the lights and slid underneath the covers beside Yassen, shocked to find him cool to the touch.

Moving to get a better look at his face from the moonlight shining in from the window before the bed I could almost believe that he was just sleeping. But this sleep was heavy and way to unnatural for such a light sleeper like him. A hand moved up to cup his face as I pulled myself over him straddling his chest. I gazed long and hard at his face searching it and not finding what I was looking for.

Disappointed and worried out of my mind I let myself slide from on top of him, back to his side where I buried my face into his shirt. Annoyed at the smell of the chemical lab on him I sat up and began removing his clothing only stopping once I saw his neck. Fumbling in the darkness I reached for the lamp switch on the side desk. I gasped running my hand across Yassens neck, along the scar on his there.

It was fading. The scar he'd received from my father. When he saved Yassen by shooting a venomous spider that had been crawling on his neck that would have killed him had he not shot it. The bullet was shot at such an angle that it actually killed the target they had been hunting too. And now it was barely even there.

I slid his shirt further from his shoulders finding that his body was completely free of any of the few scars that had marred his body. Almost all the scars he had were either gone entirely or no longer existent. His skin looked practically flawless, a nice, mouthwatering...I shook my head violently, withdrawing my hand before it moved to graze over his skin.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Sneaking in few lingering touches I pulled Yassen up into a sitting position, with much difficulty, to fully remove his shirt. Setting him back down I contemplated whether or not I should remove his trousers or not. Face burning I quickly brought the covers over his form to keep myself from violating him in his sleep. I was so not _**that **_guy. The one who groped his love interest as they slept unawares...then again we did love each other and he'd already given me a little surprise attack, well two actually.

_Why not return the favor?_

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

**Please review? Even if it's short...*puppy eyes***


	8. Chapter 8

**Gay guys just gotta love mornings. Well guys in general if they have significant others, significant others who don't mind their partners waking with a boner...ah the possibilities though sadly I don't have the necessary equipment. **

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

**Alex POV**

Looking hard into his sleeping face I groaned and decided begrudgingly against the outrageously appealing idea. I just didn't have the nerve to...

_….to what? What exactly __**had **__I been planning?..._

With another exasperated groan, followed by me stubbornly settling myself once again at his side. Resting on his broad left shoulder, the same arm attached to said shoulder touching my lower back I smiled at my own cowardice. Snuggling into his chilly body, I effectively wrapped myself around him pulling up the covers to keep him warm in the night

Pressing my lips to his skin I whispered , "Goodnight Yassen," just before sleep overtook me in it's black yet welcoming embrace.

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

The next thing I knew, once I opened my eyes, the sun greeted them with an almost exuberant welcome to the new day. Snorting at it's excitement I groggily tried to fight off the sleep that had settled over me and sat up. Well tried to sit up.

With a surprised undignified yelp I was brought crashing down into a warm body, it's strong arm, that once had been lying harmlessly against me, was now keeping me locked to the owner. Nearly forgetting to breathe I shot my eyes briefly to Yassen, disappointed to see him still asleep.

After a few moments the hold on me lessened and I began the slow process of removing myself from my bed partner, but every now and then he would then again pull me back flush against him. Eventually I made my escape but to my dismay he still hadn't returned to the world of the living, choosing instead to continue his journey in dreamland, where ever it may lay.

Now that I was safe from his sleep holds I crept my way back to the bed, risking a good look at his face, stunned beyond belief. My jaw went slack as my eyes widened. A heated blush burning my face while I simpled drooled over the man before me.

Yassen indeed was _**way**_ younger than how he was last night. Though judging by the speed at the aging back process that the twins told me about, I deducted that he probably had lost only a few years over an eight hour period. But a few years seemed to make a very big, highly noticeable, and double taking differences to his features.

The skin that before had been taut across his prominent cheek and jaw bones was more relaxed and younger looking. In fact his entire facial structure seemed to have been smoothed and rounded out overnight. Quite literally. His eyelashes which before I thought were handsome were bordering now on beautiful.

Running my hands tentatively down his chest the skin gave way more, he still had hard, lean muscle underneath but the skin now had a bit of fat, it was like a thin layer of a soft pillow over a very comfy rock. Marveling over his chest I let my gaze wonder even lower and I let out an embarrassingly provocative moan at the mans happy trail. Lightly my fingers tips traced the line of dark blonde hair stopping at his pant line then going back up.

My breath came out in a huff I hadn't realized I was holding in, then I saw a small twitch to his navel made me immediately aware of the movement. Quickly I removed my hand, then when nothing happened, I returned my palm to his lower abdomen, a slight quiver meeting my skin.

Fascinated I continued my little exploration of Yassen's "possible" weak points. Working my way back up I found that if I hooked my thumb underneath a certain area below his left pectoral the muscle jumped, looking up at his face while I did it I also noticed small changes to his facial expressions. His jaw would lock sometimes and others would slacken, his temples twitched when I hit a particular sensitive area on his neck or collar bone and all I could do was lose myself in his tiniest facial movements.

Going a bit farther in my mission I once again was straddling Yassen's chest, not noticing for all my spy training, the hands reaching out to me. Finding myself back within his easy reach I was blown out of my mind when suddenly his eyes shot open and the next moment I was on my back with him hovering over me. Stunned beyond reason I gaped at the man above me and the lust so obviously evident in his scorching gaze.

_He's awake!_

But I couldn't say say anything, couldn't do anything. Then before I knew it I was fucking crying. It took me a panicked second to realized that nothing was wrong with me, that my vision was only blurring from the tears slipping down my face. When his beautiful brow arched while a pale hand came into view to wipe the tears away it broke me from my trance, and I latched my arms around him pulling myself up to hold him in a tight embrace.

"Alex?"

_Oh, gods even his voice sounds a bit different! But it still has that ring that resonates..._

Pulling back I grabbed each side of his face, planting my lips firmly against his in earnest, whimpering in joy when he responded with a deep growl pushing me back into the bed with his body. Keening at the sensation of simply being able to have him hold me so intimately I removed my mouth from his only to replace it elsewhere on his newly perfected skin. Namely his neck since it was the easiest area to access. Playfully I nibbled on the skin just below his ear smirking when Yassen stiffened before a slight shiver pressed his chest harder into mine. Weak spot number one documented for later use.

Very roughly his hand wound in my hair, tightening and relaxing at intervals depending on where I was biting, how I was biting, and when I was biting. Gripping harder I was forced from his neck, back to the bed, and back to his lustful eyes boring into my very being.

Suddenly his mouth was feasting on the exposed skin of my chest, making me once more aware of the fact that I was in nothing but my boxers. I mewled low, biting my lower lip from trembling with the force that I was fighting against, to just let the fire he was emitting consume me entirely. From the haze I was miraculously able to form words.

"I-I thought I had lost you...mnh...fo-for a moment there...", I said in a broken voice, my vision blurring again. Breath hitching I was subject to his blue eyes, letting him see the pain, the relief, the

_**love**_ I held for him.

His eyes lowered until they were inches from mine glancing occasionally at my lips, then he ran his own side to side over them, eyes fluttering into half -lidded embers of blue fire.

"If I was ever to be taken from you, I would always find a way to get back," bringing up a hand he gently tipped my chin up, "Don't you ever forget that."

Nodding in response I whispered, "Okay..."

Yassen smiled, a genuine reaction of true happiness, that had me blubbering incoherently, tossing my head from side to side muttering under my breath as tears feel.

Leaning his lips until they were brushing on my ear he said,"You have no idea how relieved that I am capable of being here with you right now Alex. To wake up from such horrible nightmares, seeing that the first sight set before my eyes is your face. To feel...," he cupped my face I as I blushed, "..your hands caressing my body with such cute uncertainty and curiosity. A morning I wouldn't mind waking up to for the rest of the foreseeable future."

_My face is stuck in blush mode..._

Chuckling low Yassen dipped his mouth to feed. A hazy curtain of pure bliss sailed from my heart to the rest of my body with the simple act of our lips connecting together. Like I hadn't been aware that before I'd been missing something, then all of a sudden I was given what made me feel whole.

Happy. Content. _Loved._

Abruptly the mood changed when I wrapped myself even more securely around the man above me. All I wanted now was to get as close to him as possible, to feel his skin on mine to feel his heart beating with mine. Beating to the rhythm of the hectic emotions running us through with abandon and passion.

Untangling my legs from underneath his, I shyly spread them, running my inner legs against his hips. His hand shot out gripping my left leg clamping it against his lower back, confused I was blinded by the intense hurricane of arousal as he harshly snapped his hips forward butting against my boxer clad ass.

My eyes widened to impossible proportions as he just as quickly pulled back and returned with the same amount of rough force. I nearly came on the spot as I instantly became aware that he was just as turned on as I was. His hard-on was meeting my backside with all the force of a battering ram. Only much, much more pleasurable. This was the first time that I had ever seen mush less felt his dick so throbbingly erect in our two encounters with one another. The man hadn't seemed to be even remotely affected bodily as he was touching me. But now he seemed ready to take me by force, even if I ever got the word out for him to slow down, much less stop.

"Yassen!", I groaned out finally, straight into his ear.

He seemed to take my plea to stop as a command to continue harder, faster, and all the more mind blowing. A thin sheen of sweat coated our bodies but if anything his musky scent turned me on all the more and I gripped his shoulder tighter. With each repeated pounding my resolve to get him to stop slowly trickled through my fingers like fine ground sand. Grabbing my hips he halted his movements momentarily, grinding his cock against mine through the confines of our unforgiving clothing. At the contact my nails dug into his shoulder but he didn't mind, at all, in fact he bucked his hips all the faster.

Unable to keep my voice in check I sought out his mouth, receiving it as well as my lower body. Yassens' tongue immediately took refuge in my all to willing wet haven, the muscles fighting as vigorously as our bodies for some semblance of control over the other. Coaxing my appendage into dancing with his I shivered at the feeling I was quickly climbing up into.

"Nnn...mng...Ya-Yassen...I'm...getting close..", I moaned into his mouth receiving the erratic bucking of his pelvis into mine as response.

Complying with the wishes both our bodies were praying for, I got my other leg around him, as he got a better grip on my hips and we began bashing into one another. That feeling of standing on the edge of a high cliff came rushing up throughout my entire system, a coil tightening in my belly. Gut turning as we repeatedly brought our most intimate organs into indirect contact I moaned with each return to his body. Dimly in my mind, somewhere hidden deep within the area capable of thought process, it dawned on me that we were having dry sex.

Suddenly a hand released my hip to grip my erection tightly and tugged it, muffling my screams of sweet release into his hot awaiting mouth I felt him grind hard against me one time before he stopped as well collapsing on top of me. Panting into his mouth with the small space between us I smiled weakly asking for another kiss in which he granted.

"Alex. Forgive me, it seems I can't keep a strong control over my body like I originally could. Added on to the fact that you have been speaking in a strong English accent I couldn't hold back." Looking me in the face with a sincere apology in his blue orbs, with that he buried his face into my neck.

I blushed like mad then laughed a little before answering, " I am? I don't really notice when I do because it doesn't happen often in front of others. Well at least you still have that body and not no fucking kids body, or else this would have been awkward." I felt him smirk as he tilted his head closer to my ear.

"True. But you have no idea how shocked I was when that bastard stabbed me in the heart with that stupid shit. For a second I was probably as scared as you, thinking I was going to reduced to nothing but a childish existence but just as I hit the floor I remembered that tad bit of information about the point I was injected so shrugged it off. Whats a couple of years eh?" When I didn't comment he looked up concerned.

"Alex?"

"Huh, yeah about that. It seems that they injected you with the first trail batch of the serum they created...If you start noticing any weird things about yourself, it's best that you tell the twins, or me about it so we can get it looked at," I said placing my hand on his face to show him I was serious.

"Weird things?"

"Yeah, like anything out of the norm or just something new altogether alright?

He contemplated his answer before his hands wandered back to my thigh where he ran his calloused hand up and down on it.

"What if I told you I was _**really**_ horny right now?"

He laughed as my jaw dropped then a second later his brows pulled together and he yawned deeply.

"Huh, I wonder why I feel so drained...besides the obvious reason," he finished seeing me arch my brow.

"As I was saying earlier, this trial batch they made is different than the newer stuff they came up with. You might possibly gain new abilities you didn't have before, judging by your sudden sleepiness I guess your going to wake periodically the next few days as you undergo the changes. Also you didn't go through the first part of the procedure which was taking the brain serum to reduce size and erase memory, so we're good there. I'm still wondering what this problem is that they were talking about though...they said I was going to need to..."

"Alex I was not jesting when I expressed the dire arousal coursing through my body that I very much would like to release by means of your body," he interrupted, catching my chin, face set in a put out sort of way.

"WHAT!", well that's what I would have shouted if his eyes hadn't drifted shut and then he suddenly went limp above me, nearly crushing my slighter form.

Sighing in relief I restarted the process I had started this morning, getting away from the drop dead gorgeous Russian in my bed. Needless to say it was as hard as it was the first time around, if not harder and more embarrassing with warm spunk soaking my boxers. Running a hand through my newly sweaty hair I trudged my way to the bathroom for a nice cold shower.

Upon exiting the restroom, wet towel in hand ,I proceeded to the unconscious, sexual aura emitting, piece of perfection lying in the room. I admit to almost having a nosebleed as I peeled away his pants, then his boxers but as soon as I got there I quickly shut my eyes, cleaning him blindly but assuredly.

Mission successfully completed I blushed again over the predicaments I always got myself into while with Yassen. In every single one I was reduced to nothing but a quivering mess that couldn't even think straight much less initiate any sort of action towards the older male. For once I wanted to be able to hold my own beside him and not require that he do everything for me. Strictly talking about our sex life of course.

I knew that Yassen could trust me with his life and in return I could to some degree trust him. Not fully yet anyway since I knew he was keeping something about Ian from me, I didn't know what but I was determined to make Yassen work on getting himself to tell me about it.

Shaking any other such heavy thoughts from my head, I dressed as quickly as I could not even bothering to find clothing tor fit Yassen, instead leaving him unclothed with nothing but the bed coverings to hide his modesty. Bastard. That's what he gets for another sneak attack because although I jumped up for it I was on no way ready for it by no means. Not that it wasn't enjoyable...but...umm

Dashing out the door letting it slam behind me I went to the kitchen to find Mike and Roy with several of the children already up and around the room. They had a group of girls and a group of guys setting the kitchen up for the morning meal. Once they saw me the cluster of girls crowded me for hugs and good mornings. Unused to the attention I mumbled back flashing a smile making the girls get even more excited.

"Alex! Alex, you have such pretty hair!"

"Your eyes are a nice color too!"

"It also sounds funny when you-"

"Shhh, don't Lisa, we aren't supposed to tell!"

"Oh, yeah huh?"

I arched a brow at their sudden compliments and the end cryptic conversation but I took it as a sign that they weren't scared of me at least, so took it on the stride. Despite my little experience with children, they all liked me pretty well and I found it quite easy to talk to them.

More girls walked in and I had to do a double take now that all of them were up, dressed in real clothes, and fully awake and without fear. They all looked like Hollywood child stars. Every on of the girls had long tresses reaching to their knees, round or heart shaped faces, bright big eyes, and all in a variety of colors. Blondes, brunettes, ravens, and red heads with blue, green, brown, hazel and even stormy gray colored eyes. Small, slim frames with just the tiniest hint of healthy child plumpness to their limbs. Adorable.

The boys faired no different than their former female co-workers. Same array of colors in hair and eyes with even three being of different skin tones. It was like they all had walked off some childrens' fashion magazine.

One by one the kids had arrived in the kitchen eagerly awaiting their meal once I had been glomped by a few more mobs of girls as they giggled to themselves before walking away. When both the boys and girls began whispering to each other again glancing at me then giggling madly I was reminded of last night. Last night when I'd walked out from laying Yassen down to rest.

Looking to the twins they had on the same expression as last night which only serve into making me apprehensive again as to exactly what they were up to.

_Oh, this can't be good..._

Mad giggling burst out as several of the girls could no longer contain their laughter and the action was infectious making the entire room shake from their high trills of merriment. Although the boys tried to hold off they as well couldn't' keep from laughing out loud at something I didn't even know about.

Thoroughly bewildered I glared at the twins who shrugged innocently looking away.

_Seriously what are these little kids getting so damn worked up about? Is there something on my face? My teeth? What the hell did Mike and Roy do to theses kids?_

"Alright. What is so darn funny now?", as soon as the words left my mouth they roared and fell over in their seats.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

"Come on now, you little buggers better start talking right this very minute!"

More laughter.

Dropping my icy glare at the twins they smiled.

"Alex we noticed this last night...but you aren't from America are you?"

"...No...Why?"

Everyone smiled a Cheshire cat teeth baring grin that had me backing up a step.

"You...kinda...have a funny accent." With that the laughter continued as I blushed furiously turning my back to them. I only started talking in a strong English accent when I was seriously frustrated or mind bogglingly confused.

For the sake of my dignity I would tell others it was frustration but these past two days I had been nothing but confused, dragged along and prodded to go along with Yassen. I was confused. Big time.

To let others see just how much I was flustered and confused only added onto the mountain of embarrassment stacking up on me.

_And all because of Yassen. Bastard._

Taking a deep breath I tired to bring out my American accent but as the others saw how hard I was trying to do it I just gave up completely.

This time as the twins and I began breakfast a group of the girls came up to help prepare the food while a group of boys set out the plates and silverware. The girls still seated at the table barking directions on what goes where making think that hey still contained a good portion of their maid duties despite what they had been though.

After a few hours they all had remembered their names or something close to their name from what I got out of Mike and Roy. While I had been otherwise occupied that fine morning, they had gotten into their fathers study, raided his computer and found indentity files of the guards and maids with both their adult photos and childhood photos. Their childhood photos the only thing we were able to recognize them by.

After scavenging around the house early in the morning, they did indeed stumble upon a room that looked to be where Mr. Giles had planned to keep all he kids. It was a fairly large room, with a another larger cage filled this time with large poof cushions and blankets that were to be of use for the children. But what sickened me as well as the twins was the overly sized bed dominating most of the room. They wouldn't even go into detail how many vile objects they found that he had collected in his "pleasure room".

Or even the clothes for that matter. They found all varieties of outfits that were never meant to be made in such small sizes for people of that age. Through some stroke of luck, after tossing all the other garments aside they came across plenty of decent clothing fit for any average child. All the necessities which I was pretty surprised about. Shirts, blouses, jeans, skirts, under garments, sock and shoes.

_Wonder if he thought about talking one of them out a few times..._

Shaking my head in disgust I set abut to help make breakfast because I as I looked at the girls already full set on the task, I didn't really need to make it myself. They were more than capable of making their own food but they were still kids so I stuck close to make sure no one got hurt.

Really taking in my surrounding I had to smile.

A few feet down the corridor the large dining table in full view could possibly fit fifty grown people occupied by a mini army of boisterous children laughing and playing around. Behind me, in the kitchen was in view with a group of young, pretty girls, aided by the twins and me, making stacks of pancakes generously wafting its sweet fragrance out into the dining area.

_Yeah, it's almost normal. Almost._

_These children have nothing so what am I supposed to do with them all?_

_And Yassen is slowly changing into something different..._

Despite all he reassurance I felt uncertainty wrenching my gut and heart away from the seen before me. Without Yassen right beside me I couldn't think about another's happiness. It hurt.

Right now all I really wanted was to crawl back onto the bed, curl myself around him, and wait until he woke. I felt that if I wasn't there as he changed, his feelings for me would change. That I needed to be there as assurance that he knew I always would be.

I snorted. A blush still bloomed on my cheeks forcing me to shove my face into my palm.

_When had I become so fucking dramatic with my emotions?_

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

**Please review people it really helps give me that extra something I need every once and awhile in my life.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I got a job at McDonald's so I once again I will have my writing time limited. With school and work I will try to balance this shiz out so please be patient with me and don't completely hate me for I am really trying to make this worth your time to read.**

* * *

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

* * *

"Huh."

I was bored out my skull right now. Contemplating whether or not just to go run around in the blizzard tearing out side in nothing but my skin for entertainment, I watched the hustle and bustle going on within the mansion.

These kids were every household wives daydream.

Well, the girls were anyway but they had the boys doing a few things to help as well. Girls were cleaning the kitchen, the bedrooms, the hallways, the locker rooms, making sure that no microscopic piece of dust or dirt was left.

Every now and then a boy muttering under his breath would rush past carrying supplies that some girls needed or some other would be running an errand for them to fetch something from elsewhere. Although they weren't necessarily enjoying it they weren't complaining either.

And I had nothing to do.

For the first part of the day, right after breakfast, I'd resigned myself to looking around some more Mr. Giles files in his office with Mike and Roy. We found documents for the children such as birth certificates, social security numbers and other such paper work. No doubt all fake but incredibly real that even the most skilled experts would most likely have found no faults in them.

Again I was astounded that the creep had gone so far to legitimize their existence. So when I leave once Yassen wakes up I can continue on without worrying too much over them. Besides Mike and Roy who I am sure would be sent to their mother, they found where she was using Giles contacts, the other children would undoubtedly be sent to orphanages. They had no family in which to turn to for shelter.

Then again the twins and I had discovered that the late Mrs. Giles actually owned a school for orphans and once they were reunited with her they planned on persuading the woman into taking in the children. Despite themselves they were completely interested in their fathers work and wished to further make observations on the kids.

Observe being the keyword. Mike and Roy were still repulsed by the motives behind creating such a serum but nonetheless saw the benefits from it. I didn't care as long as they didn't try to remake the stuff or kidnap anyone. Pleading that they had no intentions in the slightest of doing so they had asked to watch over Yassen as well and his progress in which I obliged.

Turning down the maze of hallways I made my way back to my room where I was sure to find Mike and Roy already jotting things down on notepads. They were making notes on his change in appearance every hour or so. The progress was going by much quicker than that of the pilot study and they worried over why that may be.

With only the notes, video, and computer files they were comparing the changes trying to come up with an idea as to his exact age, appearance, and as to what abilities he may or may not gain depending on his current physique.

Monitors had been dragged in to keep track on his heartbeat, brain activity, and another machine that the twins said was an x-ray to be used the day after tomorrow when he should fully come to from the procedure. Using that machine they were going to check his bone structure and a dental record to deduct his exact age.

I was torn from my inner thoughts as a snow bluff smacked a window to my left making my eyes glance out the window for a moment. Each flurry of snow repeating hitting the window was too thick to see through so all I saw was a window of white. Breathing on the window I mindlessly dragged my pointer finger across it. Chilled from the contact after a few moments I pulled my hand back to see what I had drew. For a second I stared at it before wiping my palm in the surface of the glass erasing it.

Continuing on my boring journey I came to the hallway leading to my room where I walked upon Mike and Roy coming from the opposite side. A wave, brief hi, and we entered the room.

Yassen was still only covered in the bed coverings I'd left him in that morning so I was strict on how far Mike and Roy could observe him. Didn't need this already harmed duo to be traumatized any further than they already were.

Once they were done they left with a smile and waggle of their brows which got the two a well-deserved bonk on the head on the way out the door. I shut it behind them with a loud thunk then I leaned against the door to sink to the floor. For a few minutes all I did was sit before the bed staring at Yassen getting myself more and more unnecessarily confused.

Upon his abrupt yet short awakening this morning I found that he was still the same old Yassen despite his lustful body that demanded a lot of attention. What really worried me though were the years he was losing.

He didn't really seem to care about his age at all though I did. I mean we were getting closer to the same age…wait he wasn't going to get that young was he?

"_?"_

I really hoped he wasn't going to get that young. We still needed to be able to move around and it wasn't going to help if he was no older than I was. America and all its glory was still no place for someone as young as me to be on my own. Capable I was of living on my own but others would question it. Yassen had strong patience but even he I knew would not be able to play the part of an under aged kid. He'd probably go on a joyful killing spree to vent pent up frustration within a week tops.

I smiled at the thought then just as quickly it vanished. Red flashed my vision and a loud ringing split my head making me start. Putting up my guard I shot my eyes across threw room but he head ache I was getting made me realize that I'd just imagined it.

Before I was even able to pick myself up from the floor another picture dominated the focus of my thoughts. This time I saw Giles on the floor with a grim satisfied look on his face as Yassen went down before him. Rage blinded me but I faintly heard the bullets as they went forth from my hand only bury themselves in his chest and skull throwing his head back.

Jumping up from the floor I ran to the bathroom ridding my body of the breakfast I'd eaten three hours ago. Brushing my teeth I afterwards looked at myself in the mirror, then shrank back from the image.

_What...?_

"DAMN!" I remarked looking at my reflection. Mike and Roy weren't lying about what they said last night. Even I was being affected by the serum from Yassens' body. The half wild look in my eyes only added to the newly rounded face I had. Chagrin marked my face a moment after. I was looking forward to looking manlier but it seems it was not to be. Recently my chin had been hardening itself out but now it was as rounded as it was when I was twelve.

I pouted then started as I thought of my scar. Hastily I pulled my shirt from my body, and then froze once it was out of the way. It was nearly gone just like Yassens' scar which was indiscernible to anyone who didn't know where to look. Biting my lip I let out a breath of relief. That scar was one I could do without.

Peeking out the bathroom I glanced at the clock, it was only 12:45, meaning that I'd been sitting there looking at Yassen for over thirty minutes as I went through my small mental breakdown. Sighing I decided to take a nap since I had nothing better to do than stare at him all day.

I slept on the covers since I couldn't bring myself to sleep next to him completely in his birthday suit without accidently touching something I shouldn't be. Closing my eyes I drifted off with Yassens' even breathing lulling my mind to sleep.

For a long while I guess I'd slept because when I began to be brought forth from my slumber it was dark out. That wasn't what had woken me though; it was a pair of wondering hands that had.

"Are you up now Alex?" his breathe wafted down my neck and collar bone causing me to bite my lip to hold back a moan.

_No, not this time. Mister you're going to do as I say now._

"Yassen" Playing coy I brought myself up leering over him. Surprised his hands removed themselves to see what I would do next. Then he was angry when I swiftly removed myself from him and got out of the bed.

"What is it that you think you are doing little Alex?" he asked getting up himself, leaving the covers to bunch around his waist flashing his chest, I smirked.

Crooking my finger at him I momentarily lost focus as to what I was doing when he stood letting the covers fall to the floor baring him for me to see. Faltering I took a step back making a predator like gleam go off in his eyes. I did the only sensible thing then. I ran.

With an undignified yelp I bolted towards the bathroom intent in locking myself in so he couldn't get to me. I failed miserably. As soon as I got to the doorway he gripped my wrist sending me into a spin which resulted in my back being pressed to the wall beside it no sooner had he hoisted me up with him firmly pressing my to the wall with his lower body.

I blushed, he was hard again. Gulping I dared a look into his eyes only to be caught like a deer in headlights. Yassen had his burning blue heated eyes trained on my own and was scorching my face in crimson.

"Again, what do you think you are doing Alex?" he growled in a low sensual voice that made my nether regions tighten and my legs close around him. I mumbled incoherently inwardly scolding myself for losing control so soon after I almost had him.

Mike and Roy had kindly explained to me that the side effect of the first batch of the serum was he was going to be very….amorous. Well they didn't say it like that but to me it was more along the lines of "He's gonna wanna fuck and he's gonna want it A LOT."

How better to calm the beast then to tease him a bit into sweet submission? Well that had been the plan…wait no this still was the plan dammit!

Regaining some composure I pulled my arms around his neck to run my hands through his hair as I leaned forward a mere inches from his face. Smirking I bumped my lips against his but didn't kiss him, he growled leaning further for a more fulfilling kiss then pressed himself harder against me in punishment when I brought me head back against the wall. To further piss him off I even slowly licked my lips.

"Yassen, you haven't even showered yet, or eaten. If you want to play you need to take care of that first" and with that I let my arms fall letting myself go limp in his hold.

He, on the hand, grew angry and held me all the tighter as he met the look in my eye.

"You're serious?"

"Of course."

For a moment he was silent as he searched my face for any sign that I was bluffing but once he saw that I wasn't he reluctantly put me down. He still however kept me in his arms.

"No Yassen, you go take a shower by yourself and I'll go get something for you to eat. We don't know when you'll wake up again or even how long you're going to be up, so right now we better get you situated first. Now go" With that I untangled myself from his arms surprised that he actually let me go so easily.

Good, I though as I walked across the room to leave. He just needed a firm hand is all and he was being a good boy. Once my hand touched the door knob I paused sensing a presence right behind me.

_It just wouldn't be any fun if it really was that easy huh?_

I turned my head to the side to stare at him, uneasy about the grin on his beautiful features I almost had a nosebleed and it took all my will power not to blush. He looked so much younger and sexier than I could have ever thought him to be.

For moment I considered just letting him have his way and let him have me, right now, in this very room, on that large bed not ten feet behind us….

I quirked a brow at him.

"You will come back to me" finally he stepped forward and I didn't fight him as he brought every front line of his body flush against my backside digging his arousal into my lower back. Bringing my body up by standing on the balls of my feet I sighed as he pressed it on my ass.

"You will come back…." he repeated then abruptly took a step back and I watched as he walked away back towards the bathroom, "and when the time comes it will be _**you**_ who will be begging me for it." He left the bathroom door open as he went into the shower but I ignored the silent invitation and walked out the room.

Out in the hallway I took a deep breath before I sprinted to another more secluded hallway sinking to my knees on the floor burying my face in my hands.

_WHY? WHY? Why the fuck is he just so…so…so fucking fucakable!_

My face felt like it was on fire, my legs couldn't even hold my weight because they felt so weak at the knees. Throwing myself forward I fisted my hair in my hands letting a silent scream loose.

It was one matter when he was asleep another altogether when he was up and about.

Pulling up the strength to get up from sheer will power I made my way to the kitchen, got a tray of food from a helpful girl passing by, then trudged my way back to the room. I didn't knock before entering which I really should have because I was lucky enough to catch the Russian upon him exiting the shower, a billow of steam rushing out the open door behind him.

Before I could drop the tray, I dropped my gaze, walking across his path to set the tray down on a small table that had two comfortable chairs to go with it.

_Wah! Bastard! He doesn't have the decency to at least cover himself with a towel to dry himself off?_

"You know there are towels in the closet in the bathroom right?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you get one?"

"I like to air dry."

I pursed my lips still not meeting his eye.

"It's winter. Go get a towel and dry yourself off properly before you catch a cold. Better yet, go get dressed. You're clean clothes are in the top drawer over there" I inclined my head to show him where, as I busied myself preparing the food on the tray.

"No need."

I sighed then finally put down the mug of coffee I had in my hand to walk past where he stood going into the bathroom and getting him a towel. Walking back into the room I went to the drawer and grabbed the pants he'd been wearing yesterday that Lily had kindly gotten washed and dried for me.

Throwing him back his pants I tossed him his boxers as well then turned my back to continue what I 'd been doing. Hearing him zip up his trousers I turned back with the towel in my hand only to drop it as he took a step forward.

A faint pink must have dusted my cheeks for he smirked adjusting his walk. Blushing I still glared at him after he sat down.

Since he didn't dry himself he still had water running down his chest and his hair was in heavy wet locks around his head. It was the picture of sexy in jeans.

He wouldn't take the towel when I offered it to him though.

"Take it."

"No."

Yassen."

"I'm tired. You do it."

"Lazy ass."

None to gently I rubbed the towel through his hair as he bowed his head to let me get the back but he didn't pick it up when I was done.

"Yassen"

"…"

"YASSEN!"

He looked up with that same smirk that he had on before I left to get him his food. It made me _**really**_ uneasy seeing that particular side of him. I watched from the other chair as he ate his food silently. The coffee must have been helping him fight off the sleep he must be feeling so I patted myself on the back for thinking of brewing some this morning.

Slowly he placed his hand on my cheek then let it drift to my shoulder, to my arm, my wrist, and then he took my hand in his. Gently he pulled me closer to him until he was leaning back in his chair leaving me standing between his knees as he rubbed his thumb in circles on my palm. Try as I might I couldn't stop the shiver that overtook my system from the non-casual contact.

His smirk widened into a grin, I furrowed my brows in worry. I knew I wouldn't like what was coming up next.

"Alex I why was I naked when I woke up earlier?"

_Yup. I don't like where this conversation is sure to head to._

Stuttering over my answer he reacted by taking my free hand holding it in the same manner that he was holding the other. This time he wasn't holding me tightly, holding me down, or gripping so hard that I felt that I was going to lose the limb.

Its strength in keeping me there was however stronger. His physical strength wasn't what was holding me to him but the feeling that I shouldn't, couldn't, and wouldn't move is what kept me from pulling away.

"Alex you really shouldn't make that face when I'm in this condition." I was confused but still followed his silent command as he pulled me further until I was seated above him, knees holding me on either side of him as I was lead into kneeling above his lap.

"What condition?" tilting my head to the side I wondered what the hell he was talking about. Very casually he took his hands from mine to place them on the armrest of the chair, he wasn't touching me and it would only take a small movement to bring our bodies into contact.

"Alex I am still aroused."

Looking between my knees past my own evident bump in my pants I saw the older man straining against his own pants. I gulped, blushed, and then widened my eyes.

"Yassen I can't I'm not ready," I pleaded my vision blurring, momentarily clearing as the tears fell then they began building up again. He smiled gently then took me in his arms, with a shuddering breath I laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me before getting up to lay down on the bed.

"I was just letting you know Alex that you're the only who makes me lose control like this. Even without having these changes done to me it has always been hard to hold myself back from you. Remember I told you, I will wait until _**you**_ ask for it."

Nodding my answer into his neck I felt when his hold loosened slightly.

"Also I feel the coffee wearing off, I'm falling back asleep and I haven't the strength to hold you done now."

I smiled and laugh a little at that then he finally went slack and his arms fell from around me as he fell back into a coma like sleep. Allowing myself a few more hours with him since the kids could fend for themselves and I still had nothing to do, I slept.

But this time the nightmares came to me.

* * *

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

* * *

**Sorry it's late. I got it done at one last night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright ladies and gentlemen I apologize for the two month wait for another update but I will get the ball rolling again. Warning! I have slightly altered my plot to include tidbits from the last book in the Alex Rider series Scorpia Rising. I WILL give out major spoilers for they are relevant to my newly thought up plot because I REALLY don't like where the series left off…so I will tweak the ending and then continue on with my story from there. I'll keep that section brief because what happens isn't what I really want to get all nitty gritty with details but just a main summary of what went down then on to the more…pleasing parts of my story.**

***The spoilers will not be in this chapter but the next! ^_^***

* * *

Alex POV

Fire.

It was blinding my eyes as were the howling screams bludgering my ears. I saw his face in searing agony as the flames ate away ate his flesh consuming him to the bone. The scene then shifted to the deaths of nameless faces as they are swallowed whole by oncoming waves of water as it barreled forth in tons of gallons from a broken damn.

So many dead faces.

Afloat in midair I watch as a man, who seemed to have the world resting on his shoulders, seeped blood from a wound behind him then it drifted upwards and around him as of reaching out towards me. Another man flew from an open plane only to be shredded to pieces and I recoiled back in abhorrence. A metal crane thrashes a man onto its unforgiving belly killing him as if trying to retract something from deep within his body. Caught in his own pitiful state of mind and affairs a man pulls out a gun and shoots himself before me as if asking "Why?"As I jump from a snowmobile I see it crash right into a helicopter killing the man inside in a ball of flame.

It's the last scene that scares me the most though.

Harold Sayle is before me, gun raised, it's trained directly on me, but he goes down before I can even blink. Yassen stands behind him lowering his weapon as Sayle falls to the ground. For a moment time stops then Yassen turns away from me heading towards the awaiting helicopter behind him. He starts the helicopter and as it takes off I stretch out my hand to him as he waves goodbye to me. I want to yell, I want to scream, I don't want him to leave me.

"_**YASSEN!"**_

Yassen POV

With a start I awoke completely alert in an instant.

_Alex?_

I heard his voice calling me and before I knew it I was awake and reaching out before me as if I was searching for him but he wasn't there. My heart was racing within the captivity of my chest and for some reason I felt as if I had just raced a marathon. I heard a small whimper from beside me and glancing to my left I saw Alex curled into himself clutching at his head as if in sleep he was trying to fight a headache.

_Could he be having a bad dream?_

I raised my hand to wake him when without notice my heart began pounding even harder than ever and I began trembling violently. It felt as if my very body was quivering to reform itself around me. Stumbling from the bed I crossed the room to land onto one of the love seats near the window. A heat began racing from the tips of my fingers than slowly ran the length of my arms, down my shoulders, to cascade down both my chest and back.

Oddly the sensation didn't hurt. In fact it felt quite wonderful, as if someone was tracing their hands all over my body, a shiver made me arch my back and squeeze my eyes shut. Behind the colors swimming behind my eyelids I saw one face, the face of the one most important to me. In a whisper his name came forth.

"Alex."

Then the heat intensified and I saw Alex shoot up from the bed and his head turn my way before a white light blinded my senses. For a brief moment I felt every muscle, every bone, every cell within me tremor. For a moment I felt more alive than I had ever felt in my entire life. I threw my head back tightening my hands into my fists to feel the new power coursing through them, through all of me. I was god.

In a matter of seconds it was as if the entire world had shifted and I was seeing it as it had never before been seen. Despite the darkness in the room I could see perfectly clear, taking in a deep breath I could single out the aromas wafting in the air, every twitch of the air brushing across my skin was noticed, and could I distinctly taste the floral lush shampoo that Alex used in the air on my tongue. Everything I felt, heard, tasted, saw, smelt, it was all new although I'd experienced it all before.

Taking in deep breaths of the scent I was sure was Alex I heard, as well as felt in the air his movements as he rose from the bed uncertainly towards me. Goosebumps ran over me in waves with every step closer he took. Curious to these new hyper senses I attempted to retract the abilities and found it as easy as flipping a switch. The senses were all there if only muted down compared to the other newer ones.

My physique felt a few inches shorter but in compensation it was just as, if not more, healthy than it ever was. The muscles in me still held their strength and beneath it I felt the hidden power beneath, there was so much more I could do and I knew it. No more did I feel the kink of age worming its way in my joints for this body was new.

"Yassen?"

Slowly I opened my eyes then lowered my head to see the one I love, and probably ever will love the most in this existence, standing before me with his hand stretched out towards me. A smile spread across my face while my body of its own mind stood, bringing forth a hand to take the one offered by him. Enveloping his hand in mine I looked into his eyes. It was as if he was gazing up at some new wonder, his breath caught, and that delicious rosy hue that I loved to see dusted his lightly tanned skin.

I spread his fingers with my hand to weave them together with my own then pulled him closer until our chests met and I could finally feel the thrum of his heartbeat against mine. For a moment we stood searching each other's eyes, listening to the drums of our hearts as they fell in synch, feeling the warmth of the others body. My free hand cupped his face with a smirk splitting my lips when his eyes widened.

"Alex I love you." My voice sounded higher than it once had been, less now of that of a fully grown man and more of a…teenager? I brushed the thought from my mind. I could think about that later.

His breath came out in a rush, the hand in mine tightening ever so slightly. Then he finally broke out into a heartbreaking smile that nearly made me want to laugh deliriously at my luck for merely being able to witness it.

Getting a good look at him with my newer sense I noticed a few changes. Alex looked slightly different than before, younger if possible and healthier. No longer were his facial features morphing slowly into that of a man but the process seemed to have been reversed and he looked a couple years younger than his supposed age.

Some other more noticeable changes were to the actually make up of his facial features as well as his structure. The earthy brown eyes he had were bigger than they once were and they only served to compliment his newly slightly rounded face with just the barest hint of a heart shape to it. Alex's limbs still held their well earned for muscle but they were hidden beneath the slim toned figure he had now. In short he looked even more beautiful than ever.

And he was all mine. This wonderful, beautiful, talented boy in my arms was all mine.

The hand I wasn't holding of his came up to rest on my cheek and his face was still beaming with that breathtaking smile.

"And I love you Yassen." With that he slightly wrapped his hand around my neck gently tugging and I silently obliged into his silent demand. As soon as our lips met the power I was feeling seemed to burst forth and I released his hand to hold him closer to me. My hands were not idle but ran over every curve of his lithe body committing them to memory. The sensory signals from the feel of Alex's body beneath my palms and whatever the hell was in the serum Giles made were jacking me up. I felt absolutely _perfect._

I ran my tongue across his lower lip receiving a low moan along with the parting of his lips as my reward. Plundering what I considered mine I took all that was offered and more. Panting I pulled back wiping away the sudden tears Alex spilt from his glazed eyes.

"What's wrong Alex? Am I really that different now?" Uncertainty for the first time made me start to withdraw but Alex firmly laid both hand on my chest in protest.

He smiled again before answering with, "Yes, you are really different now, but that's not why I'm crying. Earlier I had a…a nightmare. I saw the faces of all the people I had killed, every one of their faces, although some I can't even recall their names. They all had the same expression. 'Why?' they all seemed to ask but I had no answer in which to give them. Then I dreamt about the day we met, only this time I was reaching out for you to come back, to take me with you, but you only waved goodbye. Then I wake up and you're right here. You took my hand and with it my heart. I now know I'm truly _in_ love with you."

I closed my eyes letting the words echo in my mind as I bent to rest my forehead against his. "Never, have I ever heard anything more beautiful than you telling me that you love me. From here on I will be here to hold back your demons and I trust you to keep mine."

"I trust you."

Reluctantly we pulled apart but I kept his hand laced in mine, a shy smile planted itself on his features. He kept glancing up at my face than down to the floor, a blush shining on his face.

I laughed, the noise much more buoyancy than it used to be. "Why do you keep looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" I ran a hand on my face noticing I had a bit more fluff of skin than I did before. Furrowing my brows I pressed here and there on my face than across my torso where I froze than suddenly clamped a hand on my own behind. Alex burst out laughing.

"Did I get fatter or something?"

"Um….no. Why don't you go look in the mirror?" He chuckled releasing my hand to propel me towards the bathroom. Uncharacteristically I actually ran into the bathroom locking it behind me as I planted myself in the mirror or what was left of it.

"Dammit!" I cursed then I heard Alex call out.

"Opps! Forgot. But that's your fault you know!" His laughter followed after.

Gingerly I grabbed a towel from the closet and picked up the largest shard of glass I could find on the counter, which ended up being about the size of my out stretched palm. Taking a deep breath I raised it to eyes level….and I nearly choked.

_Holy shit! I'm dead sexy!_

My face was much, much more rounded than it used to be, the color in my eyes more vibrant, I was a younger better looking version of myself. I looked how I exactly did at around twenty years old, my prime years. Even the scar on my neck was no longer visible except the tiniest line of light skin; in fact beside that one I no longer had any scars whatsoever on my body. Setting down the glass I flexed the muscles throughout my body relishing when it came without the bare twinge of old age that I had grown accustomed to. I felt new and unused but yet I looked completely different as if I was another person altogether.

After five minutes to fully satisfy my moment of narcissism I cleaned up the mess I'd left in the bathroom with the mirror. Hearing a door open and close I looked out from the bathroom door and caught sight of a couple of children dragging Alex away while laughing and I missed a chance to call out to him but after a split moment decision let him go.

Obviously the children here seemed to have taken quite a liking to him.

Curious I got fully dressed as quickly as I could then followed the sound of their high pitched peals of laughter down several hallways, pausing when one hallway opened up into a kitchen. There was really nowhere to hide so I settled for just creeping in the entryway. What I saw had my grinning.

Alex was standing before a monstrous stove, with a cute little apron on, and several of the best looking kids I've ever seen clinging to him as he smiled trying to get them to calm down as he helped two young girls cook what had to be the most delicious looking breakfast. The sight was beautiful.

I came forth and Alex looked up still smiling, there was laughter and noise all around as the former employees of the mansion milled about to get breakfast ready. A few of them noticed me and eyed me warily but after a reassuring nod from Alex continued on with what they were doing. They were a few setting out the plates, the silverware, and others already seated and chatting away happily over the table.

"Enjoying the view are we good sir?" A unison of voices called from behind me. I turned reluctantly away from Alex to toss a look over my shoulder to greet the twins.

"I believe we were never properly introduced, the name is Yassen." I smiled and it seemed to take the boys by surprise for they blinked and offered out their hands for a shake. Oddly though, the second one held my hand a little longer than necessary then just as quickly let go pulling out a notepad that materialized from nowhere and wrote something down quickly before it disappeared again.

"Mike and Roy at your service," they spoke at the same time and I had no chance to decide who was who. Oh, well. Not that it really mattered.

"After breakfast if you and Alex could come with us to our fathers study we'd like to run a few observational tests if you wouldn't mind. Just to make sure that everything is working properly and we just may be able to deduct a correct age from you," the one on the left said.

Right kid said, "We're also going to test Alex, although his testing will not be as thorough as yours needs to be. We would just like to know what else the serum could have done to you besides alter your age."

"Huh, is that right?" I eyed the two of them then shrugged. So that was what the notepad was for eh? I was still caught up on the notepad thing wondering that for all the technology they had why they didn't do it all digitally instead. Then again, I myself didn't indulge in that sort of technology either, preferring to keep up with the latest in technological weaponry instead.

Knowing their father these kids probably wanted some deep observational information but unfortunately for them I wasn't going to allow that. Already with the time I spent out Alex and I had over stayed our welcome.

"I'll tell you what, Alex and I will be leaving tonight but until then you can do all the tests you need to do as long as it isn't too mundane. Got that?"

They both thought about that, glanced at one another, nodded vigorously in excitement then went join the others at the table. Children. As cute as they were I still couldn't tolerate them all too much. Luckily they were easily placated.

Speaking of children…

I walked in right next to the stove to stand not five feet from Alex and where he was cooking with the two little girls. One of them had long brown hair and the pair of the greenest eyes I've ever seen. The other had bright orange hair and wide storm colored eyes.

"Yassen this is Lily and over here is Macey. They've been the cooking helpers the past few days; well actually they've just been straight up cooking everything themselves actually." He didn't look up from what he was trying to cook but he did glance out of the corner of his eyes at the girls.

They had paused what they were doing to plant their hands on their hips and eye me with childish scrutiny. Cocking a brow I decided to throw dignity to the wind and offered a smile. After a moment they relented then smiled back.

"Good Morning Yassy nice to meet you after your long nap!" Lily exclaimed happily, then surprisingly she launched herself at me but luckily I was prepared and caught her. I was mildly surprised but I'd seen it coming and set her back down on the step stool she had been standing on.

"Nice to meet you both as well," I said glancing at her than at Macey. Then dramatically I turned and spread my arms out, making Lily have to duck to dodge my arm, faced the dining table then loudly cleared my throat.

I felt their trust needed to be won over and I had my new, younger face to thank that they didn't cower in fear like they did with Mr. Giles and Dr. Beck. So why not use it to my advantage?

"In fact I would like to greet you all. Hello there and the name is Yassy." Then I folded in an arm and bent at the waist in a deep bow.

Roaring laughter met my ears and I brought my head up to look at Alex and wink, getting a blush in return from the boy. Before I knew it though there were midgets surrounding me jumping up and down all around me calling out their names as if they expected me to remember them all. I did, but that was not the point. They were all talking too much all at once. This will not do.

I held up my hand for silence putting on a grimace and looking away, making the kids giggle as they tried to shush themselves. I felt they were being much more obedient than they would have been had I still looked almost forty. Unsure of how I felt about that I brought up both hands to shoo them away and they scrambled to get back into their seats where they tried to put on the waiting patiently façade. It worked for all about a minute before Alex, Lily, and Macey announced breakfast ready.

Indulging little with their breakfast small talk I went over the emotions swimming through me. There was so much to think about now though it was hard to concentrate on one thing alone. Coming back into and out of conversation with the children I decided to focus on the persona I'd put on for them.

The experience was all new to me as was the body. I almost felt like a completely different person. I was acting how I wouldn't normally dare to act in front of others, hell normally I wouldn't even be near kids in the first place. Now though it was different, everything was different now. I found I could actually tolerate being near twenty feet of these kids without feeling the need to seclude myself from them. I knew not if it was from knowing that they weren't originally this age or the serum getting to me, but I couldn't find it in me to actually complain about it in the slightest.

I was content where I was which was living in the moment. Something I hadn't done since I was first a teen. Albeit living in the moment then meant beating up anyone in my path and visiting the brothels playing up being Billy bad ass.

Now though I had no desires to do such things anymore. The desires I had now were brand new to me but not all too unpleasant. I felt like a new kid set loose upon the world. I had what I would consider urges of any other teen who's just come of age. For once I felt the want to join the world, to be out in the open without having to hide in the shadows, without having to watch my back, without worry. Carefree.

As I watched Alex seat himself beside my other raging desires blared. I wanted this boy. I have no intention of lying, during my first bout in youth I was fickle with the women I slept with, and none of them were more than a simple lay for me. No affection was showered on them, no more thoughts even spared for them as soon as I left their beds. But for this one boy, whom I haven't even gotten the chance to sleep with yet, my thoughts were filled with nothing but him. Every moment was needed to remind both him and myself that he's mine. Somewhere buried deep within me I know he is the one and I want to take him with me wherever it is that we end up.

This new face was going to help me set out to remark the world with my new signature. And this one will not be written in darkened blood from countless people but with the memories and love that I share with Alex. We would mark this world anew.

As promised after breakfast when the children began to either clean up or drift off to play Alex and I followed hand in hand after the two mousy twins to their fathers study. Inside they already had everything ready to go.

I was up first with several brain scans, x-rays; physical and psychological tests along with some others I wasn't even sure what they were done for. I may be an ex-assassin but I was no doctor or scientist. Last was a dental x-ray of my teeth. As the twins went over the x-rays I snuck in a few kisses with Alex when I was sure they were looking. Satisfied when they hurriedly began going through the rest of the paperwork I got up to look at the photos of the x-rays.

Alex went next but they only made him do the physical and psychological tests. In the middle of looking through some of my x-rays Roy grinned oddly and showed Mike something then whispered in his ear. They both burst out laughing.

"Well just your luck Russian man or should I say _boy._ I surely hope you don't drink too much because then that's too bad for you," Roy laughed.

"Sorry Yassen. Seems you aren't as old as you would have probably liked. You're actually only about seventeen years old right now…." Mike trailed off dramatically.

I sighed deeply. _Dammit, so close…_

My voice was nonchalant as I spoke, "Not that it really matters because remember I am an ex-assassin. Faking my age is no big deal. This was done merely to satisfy your curiosity as well as my own. Besides I will be eighteen, if I remember correctly, in about two weeks. I can easily change the passports and ID's I have at the moment to change the age and pictures with little to no work done on my part. Now if you'll excuse us we need to gather what we can and you all should prepare as well for departing this infernal housing."

On my way to the door I took Alex's hand ignoring is bewildered state as I stormed from the room.

Well it didn't put that big of a dent in my plans but it did make me aware of how close in age Alex and I were. The thought was…extremely arousing. I really needed to get us away from the prying eyes of these children. Fast.

Before I even knew it we'd arrived back at our room and since we really had nothing to pack, what I said to the boys being nothing but an excuse, I happily jumped onto my current thought in mind. Well, Alex was what I was thinking about so I merely jumped him as soon as we got through the door.

"Hey!" I flung him onto the bed, ignoring his outburst, where he landed on his back confused and slightly angry. Immediately I was upon him laying kiss upon kiss onto his reddened face as my hands roamed their way into his clothing. A slight shiver coursed through him making me grin against his skin I then lowered myself on him, my hand latching itself around his thigh were I happily placed it over my shoulder.

I low moan reverberated around the room as I pushed his shirt up to lick a trail from his chest down to the lining of his jeans. His hands wound their nimble fingers through my hair urging me on needlessly. I'd just been about to undo his pants when there was a resounding bang on the door. While Alex whimpered I cursed loudly in Russian.

As I kissed his mouth roughly to appease him I reluctantly set his leg down and trudged to the door.

_Someone is getting a spanking if this isn't important._

I threw open the door to see a boy who's name I couldn't place at the moment in a panic as he nearly dodged another boy running down the hall, a bundle of clothes and paper in his tiny clutches.

"Mike and Roy say we only have about an hour or so before the local police from the town get here! They were grumbling something about stupid drunk guards stealing motorcycles They're coming and he says it's best you get out of here and we do what Alex told us to do!," with that he turned tail and ran down the hall.

I cursed my luck. Apparently one of the boys here stole a bike sometime before Giles got them all rounded up and miniaturized and now they interrupted my attempt to ravish the blonde behind me. He was still slightly dazed but he was shaking it off pretty quickly.

I tousled my hair and slammed the door shut to turn to see that Alex was already getting up to pack whatever clothing he had here into the packs we brought with us. Going through my own pack I pulled out the four ID's and passports I had along with other such documents and headed towards Giles study again. I'd noticed he had a computer that I could reforge these on and it would be best that I had at least a few of them for ready use.

The twins were in there tearing up a storm as they digitalized all the information from their notepads using a scanner and burned them onto disks then fried all other evidence from the computers. See? They should have had it all digital in the first place. Papers by the dozens were being thrown into the fireplace leaving me to try my best not to get hit by wads of paper as they flew past into the flames.

As soon as I was done Alex came in with Lily hot on his heels trying hard to keep herself together. Alex himself looked to be on the verge of tears. I gave him a curious look but he merely waved it off. We said our goodbyes to the twins who promised to follow whatever instructions that Alex set out for them. Finally both Alex and Lily broke out the waterworks as they hugged each other, Alex whispered something in her ear and she smiled before giving him a quick peck on the cheek which I would admit peeved me quite a bit.

All the children were waiting at the entrance for us and they quickly ran forth to give us a few hurried hugs and then we were out the door. Alex quickly threw our stuff in the back while I got the car going and as soon as he was seated I was tearing out of the driveway leaving behind teary eyes and pouting faces.

Glancing over at Alex I saw him brush a few stray tears from his face before he gave me a reassuring smile.

"I know they'll be okay. I know we'll be okay and that's all that matters right now," he sighed. With that he took my hand and I kissed the back of it before he leaned over for a kiss. Then we sped off towards a new future.

_Unfortunately for us MI6 still had one more mission left for Alex. And this one was the one that was to tear him apart the most._

* * *

**From eleven at night to five thirty in the morning, with a lot of food trips in between, I conclude this chapter. It's not the last so don't worry. Please review even if it's to yell at me to tell me I'm a doucher for not updating sooner.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING SCORPIA RISING SPOILERS!**

**Sorry for you Jones haters out there I actually thought she was pretty concerned for Alex so I made her a nice guy. Blunt is practically the spawn of Satan in here though. And I bash Sabina about as hard as I would bash Tea Gardener in Yugioh, with a resounding BAM!**

* * *

Alex POV

"Alex are you alright?" Edward Pleasure asks as we board the plane to San Francisco.

"Yes" _I will be. Once I'm back with him._

It hurt that he wasn't here; just as much as it hurt that _she _wasn't either. But the pain was different between the two because I will never be able to see her again. See her bright red hair, taste her food, talk with her with no bounds.

_Jack._

I fought hard against the onslaught of tears as my last memory of her burned through my mind. Of course as I watched the video of her escape I knew it was much too easy. There was only one guard around and once Razim finally revealed what he'd done I couldn't believe it. That someone could commit such a heinous act was inconceivable to me. And he'd done it all to merely to see how much emotional pain I could endure.

Jack had talked of trying to escape out the window of her cell, where Razim had been keeping her, than steal a car to get away but he'd anticipated that. In her getaway car he'd had it stocked with explosives. For a short few moments he let Jack believe that she'd escaped, he'd given her false hope, and then had Julius Grief set off the explosives. Julius Grief one of Hugo Grief's clones that he had surgically made to look like me. I saw myself set off the bombs. I saw the car blow up. Saw her die right before my eyes.

Stemming the tears I would not let them fall, not here, not now, not until I was back in his arms where I shouldn't have left in the first place. If only I hadn't returned than MI6 would not have called me on for another mission, she wouldn't have tagged along, we wouldn't have been captured, and she wouldn't have died trying to escape. If only that sniper that had targeted me at school hadn't missed. Better yet, if fucking Blunt hadn't set up the whole sniper shooting to get me to do another mission, if not for him none of that would have happened. I don't think either him or Jones know that I came across that particular piece of information but they soon will.

For Jones it would be a quick death I suppose since even she was unaware that the sniper shooting had been planned. The image of the photograph of her two children passed through my mind along with all the protests she'd voiced about me being sent out on missions. She was merely following orders; I would not blame her for that, for even I had done things I was not proud of under orders from MI6. Blunt wouldn't be as fortunate as her.

Upon the end of my mission Alan Blunt had retired to some comfy mansion in Venice where he planned to spend the rest of his life in peaceful retirement. I wasn't going to let that happen knowing all the things that I did about him. Sometimes I'd wondered if that man really loved our country so much that he had no second thoughts about sending a mere boy on missions that most of his top agents couldn't even handle. My money was on that he simply couldn't care less and he was just mindlessly doing his job while getting a sick kick at my efforts.

Indeed his death would be by no means a pleasant affair. Now I really did appreciate the torture lessons I'd learned from Scorpia on Malagosto. Wasn't it something that I was going to use the skills taught to me by assassins to actually carry out an assassination? This would be my first and assuredly my last kill that I will ever make. After I was done with Blunt I had no desire to dirty my hands anymore with the lying filth in the world. I'd done my unwanted share so it was up to someone else to carry out the task of taking out the trash, I was done, I couldn't take anymore death.

Every night I'm having nightmares about killing myself, I see the mirror image of myself that didn't die after my encounter with Dr. Grief during Point Blanc. Scorpia had him freed from prison; apparently MI6 caught a hold of him, and then planned to use him to make it look like I'd killed the Secretary of State from America. She's been planning to make an anti-British speech and Scorpia saw it has a chance to slander MI6's reputation by making it seem like I assassinated her. Even now I can feel the force of the gun in my hand as I let spill a bullet into his body, like I shot myself.

Blunt may be retired but I have no second thoughts about killing him. What's another name to the list of the people I've killed? Shaking my head to free it from these dark thoughts I willed the plane to go faster. I needed Yassen right now to hold me so I could finally let it all out, so I could put down the mask where only he was allowed to see what lay beneath. Only he was allowed to see me in such a state.

I barely registered when the plane took off so caught up in trying to hold myself down for fear that I would run myself mad in fury and anguish. Now all I had left was Yassen. There was no more Ian, no Ash, I didn't have my mother or father and I'd just lost one of the few people I cared about. Sure I cared about the Pleasures and Sabina but it wasn't the same, they were friends not family no matter how much they may have wished it so. They just happened to be at the wrong place at the right time. Now that Blunt was gone Jones had gotten me out of that sad excuse of a Bank, I wasn't a spy anymore. I was in need of a guardian and they had the misfortune of being there.

Sure the Pleasures were nice and all, they knew what I'd been through, well some of it anyway but they didn't _**know.**_ They didn't experience what I had to; they weren't blackmailed into risking their lives for something they didn't wholly believe in. Time and time again they didn't have to stand face to face with maniacal men bent on turning the world into what they thought was a better place. The Pleasures hadn't lost their humanity.

At fifteen I've already killed too many people to count. Who else in the bloody world could say they've done that? It wasn't something to be proud of; to me it was what I was most ashamed of. Being out in public on my own I felt so out of place among the people walking along the street, no matter how much I wished to be like them I couldn't find it in myself to do it. I had no right to act human after the crimes I've committed under the name of people who say they protect. How Yassen got through killing at all was beyond me.

Yassen.

We'd barely gotten to California before he'd caught wind of MI6 looking for me. I still needed to go back and report in no matter how much I wanted to just run away with him to leave behind all the cares in the world. Plus he needed time to get himself situated as well if we were going to have any future at all together. The situation was almost funny. There we were, planning our runaway escape like two love struck teenagers scheming behind their parents back. Then again, we _**were**_ love struck teenagers now, but we were planning behind the backs of some very wealthy, resourceful and powerful men and women. Granted everyone, but a few chosen handful of people, believed that Yassen was dead but now it was like he'd never existed in the first place. Yassen had to go out and make a brand new identity for himself to live by.

Thinking back to the moment when we separated I still can smile at the shit eating grin he had on. Of course at the time all I could do was admire him, too caught up in his dripping good looks. Mr. Gregorovich was now a hot, sexy teen that almost everyone within a ten foot radius took notice of and shot interested stares at. He seemed to be oblivious to them all though because all he kept gazing at longingly was me. We'd been standing in the middle of crowded square somewhere I think in the High Sierra area; honestly I didn't know where in the hell we were. People all around us were staring but he neither noticed or cared, his mouth was right up against my ear as he held me in a tight embrace.

"Give me time Alex. That's all I ask. Time to piece together the road for us to be together, now nothing can stop us. We'll get rid of the people who need to be erased so we won't ever again have to keep looking over our backs. No more fighting and no more death. This will be the start of something different than either of us have had the chance to experience. For once we'll be able to live a normal life," he pulled back slightly to look into my eyes.

My face got a little teary eyed so all I could do was smile and nod before he planted a big wet one on me in front of all the people staring. Luckily Americans seem to see the sort of thing every now and then but they just had to stop and watch the show. A huddle of odd high school girls actually awed then applauded getting all excited when he finally let me take a breath of air. Looking out the window of the plane I covered my face with my hand to hide the burning on my cheeks from anyone who may notice. Now that he no longer really had to worry over people recognizing who he really was Yassen had no problem with gaining a little attention from wherever the hell we went. Over a course of nine days he'd managed to embarrass me in a Wal-Mart at least four times and too many times to count at gas stations. He couldn't keep his slender hands away from me so he practically molested me at every chance that someone was looking, as if warning them to back off showing his possession over me.

Now, I had no problem with him marking his territory, but when he did in front of some innocent old ladies who nearly had a heart attack, that was where I drew the line. No more public displays of affection than that of a kiss or two and holding hands. I snorted thinking on that one and Edward actually looked over from his seat worriedly but I quickly put on my mask of indifference before he could ask anything of me. I still wasn't ready to talk and when I was it most certainly wasn't going to be to someone who didn't understand my situation. There was only one reason I didn't protest to the Pleasures taking me in; in doing so I was getting full American citizenship and a safe plane trip to America letting MI6 think nothing more of me now that I was out of the picture.

Their business with me was over and done with, there for they no longer had any reason to keep an eye on me. From what I heard from Ms. Jones herself was they were finally going to turn a blind eye towards me. I was even still allowed to return to Great Britain with no surveillance at all tracking my every move; I was just your average school boy after all. In a way I was now free from them but I wouldn't just let all that they did to me go as easily as that. My human side hadn't left me completely just yet; I still felt anger, pain, and the want of revenge. Revenge would not in the slightest bring me peace but I couldn't just leave like that, there was some hard earned closure that needed to be done here. They were not going to just dump me off in another country with some acquaintances I've not known that long or that personally and expect me to feel loads great about myself. That was bloody impossible when they wiped out my entire family under the name of the Union Jack.

MI6 was practically inviting trouble by tossing me out like yesterdays news, out of sight and out of mind. Saying few words to Edward as we flew across the land and sea I chose instead to pretend to be asleep. While in my mind I planned out how I was to find Yassen. We'd planned on meeting up in California anyway but neither of us had much time to plan exactly where that somewhere was. Scratch that, we had plenty of time but we spent it talking about pure nonsense over our tiny road trip. Odd that during all that time we'd completely lost track of what we'd been trying to do. For the first time Yassen really opened up and let me in on his past life; he talked about his early childhood, the death of his parents, his training time with Scorpia and, most interesting to hear, his training with my dad.

It really was more of a father son relationship if anything after all, hearing it the way he told the tales of the missions they went on and their downtime spent sparring playfully in-between. Only in the slightest was I jealous that he got to spend so much time with my father though I didn't. Happiness was the main emotion I was feeling, at least he got some time to spend with a father like figure after what had been done to him, and he deserved someone like my dad to look over him.

Talking more to him than anyone else in my life, even more than Jack, I finally went through every small detail about myself that I kept from everyone else. Often I spoke of the Pleasures and Sabina in which he got angry and practically all but had me sit on his lap as we drove and he littered my neck and shoulder with possessive marks. Every mission I went on was explained in full detail, omitting nothing, I told him exactly what I'd been thinking at the time, told him my fears, my hopes, and most of all I told him about himself. Letting him into my inner thoughts about him I stumbled a bit over a few things I told him but others times I let him know exactly what was going through my mind based on the information I'd known about him at the time. And for the most part he listened without judging only asking few well pointed questions, during that conversation he retained the mask he often wore before his change but now it looked even more compelling yet fearful. That such an exquisite face was capable of such a feat.

Edwards hand on my shoulder was what woke me after a brief nap on the private plane supplied courtesy of Jones as a final goodbye, well at least I thought was. Upon disembarking the plane I was surprised to see Jones walk out of the plane as well but I made sure not to let it show. She was still wearing a plain wardrobe that consisted of a black turtle neck, under a plain grey suit with lady trousers, and she still had her signature mark in her mouth, a peppermint candy. Jones had no security guards with her and not so much as a weapon as I could tell from a brief look ever.

_What does she want now? A quick death so soon?_

There was a sad look in her eyes as she looked me over but it was as if she wasn't even really looking at me but at someone else. Edward apparently read the mood and walked off out of hearing distance to have a brief chat with the stewardess that had been aboard with us on the plane. For a moment Jones looked at me with her saddened eyes with a furrowed brow before she finally stepped forward until we stood two feet apart. Satisfied that the man was no longer standing so near finally the woman spoke and I got the strongest urge to just walk away.

"I came to apologize directly for what I, Blunt, and MI6 have personally done to you Alex. It is inexcusable that we have dealt you such a large loss but I came here to give you some information you may find…a bit hopeful. Before I tell you though I want you to sincerely know how sorry I am…" she bent to kneel on both her knees before me and gently took my hands within hers. My nostrils flared and I stared wide eyed at her in pure shock; this was not what I was expecting of her in coming here. As much as I wanted to lash out at her all I noticed was how soft and warm her hands felt at the moment.

Her head bent over my hands clasped in hers and she kissed my fingers leaving them wet from the tears streaming from her face. Tears burst forth from my own eyes at such a blatant act of humility and regret and my knees buckled until I was kneeling in front of her as well.

"That such a good hearted young man as yourself was hurt repeatedly both emotionally as well as physically simply breaks my heart…."she looked deep into my eyes and then I knew. I could _**feel**_ as well as _**see**_ how brutally honest she was being, I just knew the very feelings she was feeling. While Yassen and I were mingling with people to replenish our supplies during our getaway I found that if I concentrated hard enough I was able to feel another person's thoughts and or emotions that were strongest in them at the moment. And in this moment Jones thoughts were loud and clear.

"Tulip..," she started at the use of her first name and I nodded in understanding before ducking into her arms for an embrace, "Thank you and I forgive you." I held her tight as I let the emotions in her run through me like rain, refreshing and wiping everything anew. For a moment I just let her run down the flood of guilt before she finally pulled back a sad smile on her face.

"Alex, this is the least I can do for you," she stood taking me with her shakily and she put a firm hand on my shoulder as she dabbed at her eyes before saying, "Your parents are still alive."

"_**What?**_" the word was breathless as it left my lips making it too low for her to her but she understood anyway.

"Alex your parents are still alive. The information we told you about their plane crash was not all correct, we never found the bodies of your parents. What we did find was evidence of a struggle and signs of three other men that were not passengers aboard the plane. I don't know where they are or even if they're okay, all I know is they are still alive..." the hand on my shoulder tightened even more.

"For the past few years Blunt had our best tracking agents searching for your mother and father and they may still be alive. The last we heard from our informants was that they'd lost track of a man who'd been transporting illegal immigrants from Mexico into the states. They believe they saw an English looking couple among the many masses that this man in particular was holding. Now, any piece of information about John and Helen is only known to the informants, Blunt and myself. We didn't even bother to mention this to the hire ups because the chance that it could be them is too slim. However, just hours ago I got the biggest heads up that they are still alive. When they escaped the man called the woman Helen but the few immigrants that we captured and interrogated gave no other information. The English man had apparently gotten access to some sort of weapon and him and the woman he was with fled the warehouse where the man who is known as Tío had been keeping them captive. As far as anyone else from the warehouse is concerned the two died on their way to El Paso, Texas."

She paused as I sucked in a breath, "Our informatives say otherwise but I had the case labeled closed and the two dead. I don't want them back in MI6 custody, even though I am now head of Operations there is no way they are going to let John go if he's still alive. I tell you this and I don't hide that it may bring you back into the world you wanted to leave behind but I stopped the search so that you may have the chance to find them yourself. I know you capable of finding them if they are still alive." Tulip finally stopped allowing me a moment to fully process all of what she said.

_Mexico? For years they may have been captive in a warehouse? They escaped? They may or not be alive? I f they are alive they most likely have gone into hiding. Dad won't try to get help from MI6 because he doesn't know what would happen if he did that. There is so much he doesn't know about what has been going on. It's best if he doesn't go back. He and mum don't have any papers so I guess they are out somewhere in Texas waiting things out at the moment. Now if only I could tell Yassen then we could…_

With a tender look in my eyes I smiled before hugging her again then as I stepped back I gave a quick kiss to the cheek. Slowly she raised a hand to the place I'd kissed her looking at me dazed.

"Thank you Tulip. You know I was going to kill you but I know now that it wouldn't have been the right decision. You have a heart and that is what will make you a great head to MI6." A lone tear strolled down my cheek and I turned away from her leaving her in shock as I walked away.

* * *

"Alex!", as soon as I walked through the door of the expensive looking house Sabina tackled me into a hug. Looking around I knew that no matter how many contacts that the Pleasures had there had to be some hand in the British government getting them this type of mansion. Being polite I gave her a firm one back but I could tell she was definitely pressing her chest a little too unnecessarily onto me and that bothered me. Finally, after she realized I was not picking up onto her obvious attempts to tempt me she let me go, a pouting look on her face that just made her look downright annoying. Before I could humiliate her by calling her out on it her mother Liz rounded the corner of the entryway.

"Welcome home Alex. We've only been here for a week or so but there is something you may like about this house and at dinner tonight we actually have a surprise for you that you may find interesting. I hope you enjoy living here." As Sabina tightly looped her arm through mine and clung on for dear life I highly doubted that. Before Sabina would flirt at a distance but now apparently since we were going to be living together she was taking that as a sign of advancement in our platonic relationship.

To set things straight I was going to have to talk with her and explain that I had absolutely no romantic thoughts about her whatsoever, that I was kinda already seeing someone. Maybe If I told her I was playing for the other team she would back off…then again she would probably take that as an insult and try all the harder to win my affection knowing how she could be. In the first place I never made a move on her; it was all her coming on to me.

Worming my arm from her grip I nodded at Mrs. Pleasure then let her lead me around the house for a tour of everything that was inside. This place was like the labyrinths of all labyrinths and in my mind I pictured Moore Manor from the book the Secret Garden. Even Liz got herself turned around but luckily with all my training I got us to backtrack the way we'd come. She apologized saying that for the life of her none of them could ever figure out the winding hallways that riddled the mansion even leading underground onto another floor. They usually just stayed in one section of the house and never walked into the rest for fear of losing their way and not being able to make it back. That was a bonus. At least there was somewhere I could go in times that I needed to just get away for awhile without really leaving.

Sabina the entire time was glued to arm, hanging on to it, faking fear as we walked down the hallways as if something was going to come out and grab her.

_Oh! Come off it woman! It's a house for pity's sake!_

Edward had gone off to take my one suitcase of luggage I had to the room that was to be used as my own for the foreseeable future but as I saw it the entire east wing of the house was unused so I was going to map it out and use it as my own. It was summer time now so I didn't have to worry about going to school just yet, well pretend to go to school. I was not going to stay here very long; the plan was to find Yassen then go looking for my parents. Along the hallways as we walked along I noticed that they were decorated with news clippings of the stories that Mr. Pleasure had either researched on or written stories about. After some more time of Liz Pleasure getting us lost and me having to get us back to where we started she showed me to my room where Sabina finally let go of me as her father exited and the three walked away to leave me a few hours on my own until dinner at seven. That left me about four hours to do as I pleased so I took the time to explore my room to start things off.

From the looks of the rest of the house the West wing had been added on to the already standing East wing. The Pleasures had kindly given me a room farther than their rooms to allow me time to mourn and sort things out on my own, that in which I was grateful but I wouldn't allow myself just yet to do so. With that in mind I swept the entire room from ceiling to floor, wall to wall, _**room**_ to _**room**_.

The room they had given me was enormous and it had a joining door in one wall which led to the bathroom that was three times the size of my old room back in Chelsea. What was comforting was the obvious English architecture in the making of the East wing, granted it was Old English but English nonetheless. That noted it meant that it had all sorts of fun little hiding compartments and trapdoors. Along one wall if I pressed in a certain place it gave way to reveal a small cubby large enough to crawl in but it was only about a foot into the wall so I wouldn't actually be _**able**_ to crawl in.

Happy with that small finding I took a chance to look over the furniture in the room that screamed of antiquity. Old mahogany armchairs, heavy intricate rugs, hard old polished wooden floors, a writing desk, side tables, chairs, and a comfy looking window balcony seat that looked like it would be a good place for a nap. And the view from said balcony was just gorgeous from a certain angle and there was a gigantic tree right in front of it. The branches of said tree were even thicker than Mr. Smithers waist, well his waist when he had his fat suit on.

It still surprises me even now that he was actually really skinny and he just always wore a fat suit wherever he went. Looking down below three stories I smirked thinking about trying to climb up that tree, it was perfect because one of the thick branches passed not a foot from my balcony and it was a perfect place to climb in and out of. There were enough knobby footholds around the trunk of the tree for me to be able to climb along on.

Moving on around the room I admired the other two large window balconies that sat next to my tree balcony. There were three windows in all that faced east so I could watch the rising of the sun and another three in the back to watch it set. An inviting larger than average mahogany four poster canopy bed with sheer red netting curtains on it sat in the middle of the wall on the south with a writing desk on one side and a dresser with a mirror on the other with the entrance to the room next to that. On the opposite northern wall was a book case that covered it from almost all corners except the corner where the walls meet my new favorite window balcony. That was where the door to the bathroom waited, begging me to use its swimming pool bath and hot tub that had a small rectangular window above each tub to let in a small breeze when wanted.

I must say, whoever refurnished the house and had it remodeled did a fantastic job with the place. It had all the things I loved; open rooms, large windows, a wall dedicated to books of all varieties, and plenty of places to kick back on. Never was I one for large housing but this room was even bigger than the one I used back at Mr. Giles and the feel of it was cozy. Lounging on the far north balcony seat I let myself sink deep into its comfortable worn cushions. Grabbing one of the pillows I buried my face in it inhaling the scent then paused before I took another cautious whiff. Whatever scent this was I recognized it faintly. Concentrating I closed my eyes to pinpoint where exactly I had smelled this familiar sweet aroma. Nothing came up and before I knew it I was asleep

Tiredly once I awoke I opened the window and pushed back the glass panes to let the breeze into the room. It was dark out and the sun was now on the other side of the room slowly sinking down the horizon. Feeling a tad adventurous for a moment I looked around before I got up then climbed my way out the window onto the branch nearest to me. Crawling along the branch I made my way to the trunk where I began to climb up further into the tree. My new room was at the top most floor and I wanted to see if I could reach the roof but before I could get any higher though I heard an annoying voice calling for me so I quickly made my way down the tree and back into the room just as the door flew open.

"Alex come on dinner is ready! The servants already got everything put out perfectly just as I ordered. Isn't that awesome?" Actually no I did not think that was awesome because all I could think about was little Lily, Macey, Beth and all the other children I'd left behind so many weeks ago. But this girl would not stop until we got down the stairs and into the dining area where Mr. and Mrs. Pleasure were already seated. Uncomfortable by the formal setting I sat to the right of Edward straight across from Liz and Sabina.

Fortunately the food wasn't too fancy like the tripe most rich people eat, we had Italian styled spaghetti with a side salad and while Sabina and I drank water the elder Pleasures had red wine. Not that I drank but I found it humorous that they thought it bad for a minor to indulge in under aged drinking. I mean come on I've done worse than break under aged drinking laws. Then again I really didn't want to see what a tipsy Sabina would do, the French girl I knew drank often and drank a lot behind her parents' backs at parties she often tried to invite or drag me to the few times we were together. Well that was what she told me anyway but I wasn't intrigued to spend my time getting wasted, not my kind of fun at all.

While we walked along together to depart at the entryway to our rooms Edward seemed to have remembered what it was he was going to surprise me with . But I was more curious as to why he was following me in this direction when it would have been quicker to go in the opposite direction from the kitchen. Looking them over again I finally noted that all of them were a little too well dressed for just a home dinner.

"Oh, damn! Alex what I was going to tell is that this house is actually…." There was a polite knock on the door and Edward looked confused as to why someone would be here at this late hour. Shaking his head he muttered under his breath as he threw the door open to reveal…

_Yassen!_

He was wearing a black leather jacket with a granite grey v-neck underneath, dark blue jeans that were fashionably faded on the thighs, and a pair of black slim cut converse shoes. I bit my lip as I noticed that he'd gotten a bit of a tan on his impossibly pale skin and it made his eyes shone bluer than ever and the way he had his hair styled only accented the look. Moving of its own accord my body took a step forward towards him out of the corner of my eye I saw Sabina frown at my actions before she crossed her arms angrily. Thank whatever gods listening that she didn't recognize him, her or Edward for that matter.

"Who are you young man and why are you here at such a late hour?" Mr. Pleasure asked not letting this apparent stranger inside the house. Angrily he automatically eyed Sabina who huffed before shrugging her shoulders and turning away.

Finally I found my voice and spoke up, "H-he uh, is a close friend of mine that I've known for awhile he's..." luckily he interjected a name.

"Hunter. The name is Zack Hunter sir nice to meet you," Yassen extended his hand in a welcoming gesture flashing a breath catching smile that had me groan mentally. In the back of my mind the song "My Shiny Teeth and Me" by Chip Skylark from the show The Fairly Oddparents played as I eyed his teeth. Sabina snorted and the song immediately changed to "Icky Vicky."

_I love American cartoons…_

Hiding back a smile I walked up until I was between Edward and Yassen where I paused to gaze up into his eyes. Edward uncertainly eyed us both and was about to speak up before Yassen stuck his tongue out at me to break the serious mood and I finally laughed. All three of the Pleasures actually went slack jawed.

"It's nice to see you again too Zack," turning my head slightly but never letting my eyes leave the god like form before me I spoke to Edward, "Hey, is it alright if my friend stays over tonight?"

Edward seemed to wake from whatever spell had overcome him and he chuckled before walking past us out the door with Liz dragging a struggling Sabina in her wake. Out of nowhere several servants came from one of the hallways carrying suitcases of all sizes and Yassen and I backed away from the door to let them pass. A car pulled up into the driveway where they loaded the vehicle up then just as silently left to wherever it was they came.

Liz was busy hustling a very upset Sabina into the car as Edward handed me a ring of keys along with a heavy envelope. Confused I watched as he walked away then over his shoulder he called out, "Sure I don't mind," then before he climbed into the car he said, "You can thank that Jones woman for pulling a few strings I guess. Just read the letter. We'll drop by sometime to visit and play guardian some other time. The house is yours." With that he drove away leaving me dumbfounded in the entryway of the house.

"Huh, welcome home then Alex," from behind Yassen snaked his arms around me holding me up against his chest where I leaned back and heaved a sob.

"I'm home."

* * *

**Heh, well there is that load of tripe you people love to read so much. Hope you liked it and I'll see when I get the other chapter up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**1-7-13 **

**Holy shit people I feel like such an asshole for not updating in like what? Over an entire fuckin' year? *smacks myselfs* I got caught up in school and work and it seemed I didn't have time for anything else to do. I even quit my job and quit going to the Art Club I have at school because things were getting a little crazy with my scheduling. I had about three or four chapters half written and they needed to be looked over but I couldn't find the time to do it. I AM SO SORRY! To make up for it I'll make this a lemon because most of you are here for that aren't you? Well here goes for all of you that have waited so long for the next chapter of Winter Mission.**

**I'm also gonna start typing up the dates I added each chapter from now on so you guys can check when exactly they were put up.**

*** Caution I go pretty quickly into the lemon here because I was on a roll with scenarios***

* * *

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

* * *

Turning in his hold I allowed myself to let flow the onslaught of sorrow that I'd been holding back. For a moment he was bewildered at my sudden actions but allowed me this without question. Uncomfortable with being out in the open he effortlessly swept me off my feet but paused as soon as he got us through the front door not knowing where to go. With few words I directed his movements through the hallways of the mansion until we arrived at my room.

Wordlessly he sat down on one of the balcony seats never releasing me but strongly behind his silence I could feel that he was burning with curiosity yet he held back for me to talk first and talk I did. Muffling my words into his shoulder I whispered my most recent mission as the tears I desperately wanted to fall never came save but a single tear. Saying it aloud only made her death all the more real and it hurt tremendously. The feeling was akin to what I believed having your very heart squeezed and stabbed at would feel like. All the while during my tale I could feel the anger growing in him then, like my own reaction, surprise that Jones was capable of some form of human compassion. Slowly his anger ebbed away but it was still there.

Yassens' grip on me tightened slightly and I buried my face comfortably heaving the biggest, heartbroken sigh I think I will ever make. A hand of his moved from its hold to thread itself in my hair stroking gently to soothe my pain. Damn. How much that simple gesture calmed me was overwhelming to say the least. That at a time of such pain that a small touch from him could bring me a moment of peace, I thought only Jack was able to at least make me feel a tiny bit better but he blew that out of the water. Jack Starbright was the most loving person I'd ever known and I was happy that I got to spend the time that I did with her.

_ Jack you're the only girl I have ever known to love and care so much. Forgive me for what I've done and I hope that you're happy now._

I knew she would not want me mourning her as hard as I wanted to but I would accept her death because I knew she would tell me that I needed to be strong no matter what. For her I will be as happy as I possibly can because she died trying to escape in hopes that she could call for help for me. In time the wounds of her passing will heal but the memories I have of her will never leave me like everything else has.

_Oh. Maybe not everything…_

His voice broke through my sudden remembrance of a certain piece of information, "From what I heard of her from you she was a good, strong woman. It is thanks to her that you grew up the way you did so I shall respect her all the more. I am deeply sorry for your pain Alex so I will do all that I can to alleviate the troubles on your mind." In his arms he raised me up to hold me as if I was the most precious thing in the entire world. Tapping into my new ability I took a dive to allow myself to really know what he was feeling. The rush alone made me gasp.

It was like standing out in a rainstorm with water pelting you from all sides coating you in its icy embrace. Despite the raging of the storm the caress of the water was gentle, the whirring of the wind calming. In the wind and rain I smelt the sweet scent of freshness as it settled all around me. In short it was the most beautiful feeling that I have ever felt. If I concentrated hard enough I could feel a sense of playfulness in the wind as if it wanted to join with me in a dance worth remembering but it waited, only teasingly come forth then jumping back, egging me on. Oh, how I wanted to join for that dance but I had business to take care of first, for it took priority over my pretty repainted thoughts of the deep arousal Yassen was emitting. Mind you it was pretty difficult not to go for the latter first. Pulling away from his embrace I set my arms excitedly in my lap with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Thank you for your words I'm sure Jack would appreciate them, well maybe she wouldn't considering who you are and what you used to do. On another happier note, Yassen before I left her Jones told me something very important and you should hear it as well because this will change everything from here on out." I bit my lip looking up at him with happiness practically dripping from my every fiber.

He eyed me curiously, "What did she say?"

"She said that my parents are still alive Yassen."

I waited a moment because he didn't seem to process my words but then his mouth opened slightly in disbelief and his face was frozen in a shocked expression. Smiling I placed a kiss on his brow taking a moment to admire him once more. His hair was styled to look windblown his light locks leaning to one side of his young, beautiful face. The clothes he wore screamed of luxury living but knowing him it was just the way he wore it that made it seem so. Yassen looked like a teenage movie star that would be the heartthrob of both the female and male populace. And he still cared about the man who was my father and the woman who was my mother. He held the same if not stronger desire to see them alive and breathing.

"What did you just say?"

Taking his shocked face into my hands I looked him directly in the eyes pausing a moment to find my voice, "They are still alive… MI6 didn't give out all the details about their supposed crash…," I told him all that I heard from Jones, "…No one else but us, Jones, and the people that had been searching for my parents even know they are still alive."

"We'll find them both Yassen." Gently I smoothed out the confusion in his face before he pulled himself foreword and nuzzled my chest.

"John and Helen are alive." he let out smiling.

"Yes, both mum and dad are alive. Both _**our**_ mum and dad."

A predatory yet exuberant wave of happiness came from the link I shared with him, then surprisingly I actually heard his thoughts.

_You make me the happiest person with just a few spoken words aнгел мой._

_ Angel? He really loves me doesn't he?_

"Я тебя люблю aнгел мой.", he said aloud kissing me tenderly on the lips.

I had the satisfaction to practically hear him growl when I answered in perfect pronunciation, "Всё, что мне нужно; это твоя любовь."

Shifting moods he immediately zeroed in on me once more and in that split moment I felt the playful wind come rushing at me with the force of a hurricane and I knew what it wanted. At the moment I was happy to say that I wanted it too.

We met each other half way for the most mind blowing kiss I have ever experienced, than again in my life Yassen is only the second person I've ever kissed and the first guy at that. The Russian just knew which way to move around my body that it felt as if my very skin was in flames from his touch. A heated frenzy began from the nape of my neck where he held a firm grip on me to where his other had settled itself around my hip. In gentle teasing strokes he slowly made his way underneath my loose shirt until he had it bunched up at his wrists where both his hands found my hardened buds. On a short cry I broke from his mouth as he skillfully played with them.

With a watery gaze I watched as he made a new playground of my body before I looked up into his eyes like a deer caught in headlights. I panicked. They were so intense in their scrutiny of me that suddenly I was afraid of what he might see. We may have already showered together but my body is…different than he last saw it and I'm sure he's noticed it by now.

Scrambling away from the grip in his arms I quickly pulled my shirt down in its rightful place before I slowly backed away towards the bathroom. Escape route spotted. He didn't come after me or so much as blink, it was like he expected this to happen and it hurt me a little to see the light dim a little in his eyes. Shaking my head I spoke to calm his thoughts before he got ahead of himself.

"No..Um... I just need a minute okay? I'm going to take a shower…" as I walked into the bathroom I gently closed the door leaving him on the balcony seat. Turning away from the door I then padded my way to the shower where I put it as hot as it would go, stripped, and then jumped in. Rolling in cascading rushes the water soothed the tension that my nerves where winding into tight knots so for a moment I threw my head back and let the spray work its magic on me. It distracted me for all of five seconds before my twitching member jumped in anticipation for what was waiting for me outside the bathroom door. For pities sake I'm still a virgin so the mere thought of what I was about to get myself into was enough to make me cringe in want.

_ How does sex between guys go again? He was going to stick what where? And I was most obviously going to become the human shish kebob in this scenario…_

Kneeling down under the spray I looked in-between my legs where my manhood jerked every now and then. Biting my lip I let a hand travel its way down past it to pause at the entrance to my body. If I couldn't do this than there was no way in hell that Yassen was getting anywhere near this part of my body. Glancing at the door to make sure I had locked it I grabbed a bottle of the body wash from the rim of the tub to pour a generous amount in my hand.

Sucking in a breath I ran my forefinger around the puckered skin making a soft gasp at the odd sensation it riddled up my spine. Once I was used to that I slipped that one finger and jumped slightly in shock when my body tightened around it like it didn't want to let it go. Taking in a deep breath I slowly wiggled my finger around until I loosened myself enough to add another finger. It hurt but it wasn't unbearable so I continued before my mind decided to attack me with memories of Yassens' hands roaming the expanse of my body.

All the pain went away to be replaced by the sensuous thought of Yassen being the one touching me there. Next thing I knew I was leaning forward under the spray, back end up, with three fingers inside moving in a slow rhythm against the rocking motion of my body. Although I really didn't want to I stopped and pulled them out, whimpering slightly at the loss of the feeling I was being drowned in.

Panting harshly I sat back on my haunches to wash the soapy mess from my fingers than grabbed the shampoo and conditioner to proceed with cleaning the rest of my body. Done with that I brushed my teeth as well with the brush I kept in the shower satisfied that all that gave me enough time to calm myself down from what I'd just done. Rising on trembling legs I turned off the shower throwing open the shower curtain to meet the man of my desires leaning against the bathroom door.

He smirked as he pushed himself away from the door stalking towards me, eyes burning into my face. I blushed.

"How long have you been standing there Yassen?"

"Since the beginning of your performance. I made sure to be quick so you wouldn't feel the cold air come in and careful enough that you wouldn't hear the door unlock, open and close. Nice job by the way. I feel ready to take you right now," he leaned down and wrapped his arms around my dripping body as he mashed his lips with mine.

"Nn...Yassen, you're going to get your clothes wet."

"So? What's your point?", he continued kissing down to my neck.

"Take them off," I growled tightening my hand into his hair as his teeth caught my ear.

Chuckling in a deep voice he began a slow trek towards the bed as we tried to remove his clothes while never letting our lips fall from the other. Destination reached I was lain onto it as he hovered over me trying to undo the belt on his pants. I had the task of removing his shirt but I was having a difficult problem since I kept running my hands on him rather than taking it off. Leaning back getting to his knees he finally pulled his shirt over his head himself and I sat up to place a wet kiss on his abdomen relishing when it rippled from my touch. Exhilarated I wrapped my hands around his waist biting and sucking at intervals. By the time I pulled back I'd left three good hickeys and Yassens' manhood was fighting valiantly against his denim jeans but to no avail.

I was instructed to remove his pants myself so before I had any chance of thinking about what I was about to do I undid the one button then slowly pulled down the zipper. The sound it made caused a shiver of anticipation in me because of what was behind it. I tugged his jeans down until they were down at his knees and I was face to face with his cock straining against the thin fabric of his boxers. Gulping and without looking up I slowly slid them down as well until his flesh was bobbing naked in my face. Entranced by it, without thinking at all, my hands went up to hold it. Once I made contact with his flesh I felt his muscles tense up and felt it throb in my hands. Strangely aroused I began to bring my hands up and down jerking his cock until the throbbing was so intense I could feel it in sync with mine.

_It's so big how the hell is he even going to fit all that in?!_

Before I could go any further Yassen suddenly pulled my hands from him and shoved me back onto the bed within a second. I hadn't really thought about what my actions had been doing to him but as he lowered himself against me I gasped at the intense longing dripping from his being. While he kissed me I could feel his hands groping every part of me he could reach and I literally couldn't wait much longer. I needed him. Now.

_I'm going crazy. How can touch alone make me want him so bad? I-I'm scared. This much want can't be normal._

"Yassen," even to me my voice sounded too airy, too high, and too needy. In any other situation I would have hung my head in shame but at the moment I was far from feeling humility, all I could think about was the mind boggling pleasure I was going to receive.

Luckily the man heard the plea around his name and quickly plunged two fingers in my mouth. I was already salivating like crazy but knowing where those two fingers where headed to next I more than assuredly lubricated them well. He pulled back his fingers only to set them at my entrance where he fondled the skin gently until he slowly entered his fingers.

My head was thrown back on a moan; I arched my back, and spread my legs further as he deepened the invasion against my body. Never in my life had I ever experienced the feelings and emotions that were warring through my mind and body, at that moment I was never truer about what I was going through. He moved a hand pleasurably against my thigh, I gave him an airy moan in response, he pumped his fingers through my slickening body, I answered by rolling my hips against his hand. He called for me, I uttered something in such a voice that he found acceptable enough to reward me handsomely.

Yassen had three fingers inside me and his were much thicker than my much smaller sized hands and the girth was enough to make my eyes water. Although the process of stretching me to take him stung violently on my virgin ass he was as gentle as he could be without intentionally trying to make me call out, which happened quite often. While one hand was busy fingering me the other was taking a day off and decided to take a stroll on the side of my face. There it strove to soothe my cries as he crooned sweet Russian into my ear with a passion that sent tremors wracking through my very core.

I could see my face reflected in his eyes and it only served to make me even more frenzied in heat. My face was flushed with my eyes half lidded and watery the site making me feel ashamed that he was staring right at me as he worked over my body. It was when Yassen pulled back to watch my face some more that I think I must have died for a moment for my vision went stark white as the most delicious pleasure riddled up my spine to my neck where it tingled all the while in its traces.

"_!"_

"Mmh!, Wh-what the hell..", but I didn't get to finish my sentence as Yassen smirked and thrust his fingers in at such an angle that he bumped into something deep within me that triggered the same response, if anything even stronger. It was all I could think about, all I wanted was for him to continue making that feeling happen again, and again, and again. And he did.

"AH! YASSEN!," he brutally began pummeling my body with his hand and with the other reached for my trembling cock. In time with his ever quickening thrusts he pumped me to rhythm with it as he rocked my body. In that short span of time it was just me and that feeling. That feeling of having him pleasure my body in a way I never would have thought possible. In a way that made my toes curl and chest tighten. Tighten for the feelings it stirred in my heart that I was still scared of letting out….but not anymore.

A high wail surged from my throat as I came hard into his hand as he fixated his stare to watch as I rode out my climax. His face was lowered near mine and as I finally regained some senses he was looking at me hungrily. In panting breathes I reached up to have him meet my lips for a deep kiss. His hand was still around my spent member but the other had left from within me and was now stroking his own cock.

"Th-that felt really good," I panted out as I broke away to catch my breath.

"Trust me. What's next is gonna feel even better."

I pulled myself up slowly leaning on one elbow as I pushed his hand away from me to grab my hardening cock in my own hand. Yassen pulled himself up to his knees in front of me and began jacking himself off. Again my vision grew hazy in lust and I could feel arousal renewing itself throughout my body as we sat across from each other masturbating for the other to watch. As Yassen watched me his eyes narrowed, the muscles' in his neck I could see visibly tightening, his hand began picking up the pace. I matched him in speed but unfortunately not in stamina.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge and I needed only the smallest push to toss aside all intellectual thought and give in to my carnal pleasure.

"Wait Alex," I slowed but didn't stop stroking myself as he moved in closer between my legs, "hold your legs farther apart. I'm going in right after you come alright?"

I gulped but did as I was told. Letting myself fall back again he leaned forward placing a hand just behind my knee as he centered himself. Now with my free hand I used it to reach down and spread myself further to allow him better access. So now I was completely exposed, as wide as possible, jerking myself off, as I held myself open for his incredulously large member.

The longer he stared at me the more aroused I got and I knew it wouldn't be long before I came but just as I happened to think that he snapped his hips forward butting my entrance harshly. I came and he began moving himself forward. As I came down from the high of my climax my body loosened enough for him to slide himself within my slick body easier than if he had done it before I climaxed. Although it still hurt and stretched me like a bitch.

"Ah, mmn, you're too….big..", I was breathing hard again as he pushed himself deeper inch my agonizing inch, "…hah, just go in already!" He was going about it too slow maybe if he went in all the way it wouldn't hurt as much as waiting.

"Nn-not possible. You're still too fucking tight for me to just ram into you like that. I don't want to hurt you any more than possible." I looked up into his face and could see that he was sweating trying hard not to do what he just said.

_Yassen why the hell do you have to be so fuckin' difficult?!_

"Fuck that I ain't waiting!", with all my might I bucked my hips forward with enough force that my backside made a loud slapping sound when I finally made him hit home.

"AAH!," I threw my head back as I screamed out. It hurt like hell but this was better than having to go several minutes at his "less pain" pace.

When I shot forward his hands moved to grip my hips in a bruising hold but they did little to hold or pull me back. If anything he was trembling with the force of having to hold himself back from doing what I just did and more.

His growl was terrifying to hear but hey, it was my ass not his, "…Didn't I say that was what I didn't want to do?" He pulled me up until I was held with him sitting a little on his knees with my legs gripping on his waist as I hung on to his neck. His hands moved from my waist to hold on to my hips as he flexed his fingers groping my ass.

"Well deal with it," I leaned back as I began rolling my hips a little to see if it still hurt as much when Yassens' cock jumped in me.

"So I take it that you don't mind if I set the pace?" He asked as he readied himself.

"I don't as long as you don't take forever. I've already come several times today while I have noticed you haven't even once. This may be for both of us but I want to see you lose yourself in me. I want to see you driven as wild as me," I rolled my hips again making him grunt. "I want to see you drop all sense of control."

"Dangerously challenging words. I sure hope you know what you're doing," He slid himself out until just the crown of his cock was barely left in me.

I gripped his shoulders and prepared myself, "Of course I don't. Until a few seconds ago I was a virgin. All I know is that your self-control is pissing me off."

He didn't reply back with words but a primal, animalistic roar, as he thrusted himself back in hard with enough force to bounce me up in his lap. I grunted and he slid out again at a slow pace and I felt as his cock massaged my insides. Then he slammed into me again blocking out all other thought other than that I need more. As he set about the rough pace I set about angling myself to make him find that one spot the one that….!

_The one that does that! Oh my god!_

"Yassen! Right there!" My moans reverberated around the room and I clung to him for dear life relishing in the delicious grunts and groans he uttered as I rode him. Eventually I couldn't even keep my grip on him any longer and I dropped back down to the bed with a thump. Yassen then turned me slightly on the side as he placed one of my legs between his and proceeded to do me. My other leg he pushed high into the air until it was seated upon his shoulder and held it for support as his cock impaled me.

Desperate for release I clawed the sheets as I arched my back rising and retreating in sync with his body. We were one in our movements against one another and never in my life had things felt so right, so good, and so absolutely perfect. This seemed more than just sex. We were making love, if it was even possible, like in some cheesy romance novel or movie.

Changing positions again I moved onto my belly careful not to let him escape my bodies' grip on him. I pulled my knees up and shakily got up onto my hands as I felt his hand tighten around my cock. He pumped me hard in time with his thrusts and I blindly reached behind myself until he leaned forward to pull me back onto him. Both on our knees he held me close so that every line of his body was pressed against mine. Yassen held me in a tight embrace with on hand on my hardened member and the other ensnared around my waist. Turning my head I sought his lips which I received on a guttural moan from him as his tongue assaulted my own.

He gripped my forearms and leaned me forward as he bucked his hips into my ass driving me mad with heat.

"I-im al-most there! I don't think I can hold it anymore!," I squeezed my eyes shut just feeling him as he moved in and out of my body but willing my body to wait just a few moments longer. He released one of my arms and I used it as support as he ran his hand from the nape of my neck to the pint of our joining and back. A ticklish sensation raised goose bumps on my flesh as he traced the line of my spine.

"Wait for me. Wait just a little longer. I want us to come together and…."With amazing speed he pulled out, flipped me on my back, and was in me again before I even realized it. "…I want you to come so I can see your face."

He was breathing hard, sweat covered his forehead and his brow was furrowed so much he looked like he was furious with anger. The look in his eyes was anything but anger. It held a look of such tender love that my eyes watered as I watched him pleasure himself with my body.

"I can't hold it in anymore Yassen! I-I love you!," I came hard and fast my entire body shuddering with the force and that's when Yassen leaned in close as he snapped his hips forward with a flourish. There he pushed his cock as deep as it would go before releasing his seed in my body.

"Alex!" His climax lasted longer than mine and my body continued to milk him for all that he was worth. As soon as he was completely spent he pulled himself out and I gasped at the pain that was so unexpected.

_Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!_

"Yeah, that last part didn't feel great but thank you, the rest was just, wow," I snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around me. With a painful sigh I rubbed at my lower back. That was most definitely gonna be sore in the morning and I wouldn't doubt that there was probably gonna be several bruises in some places.

Yassen was just lying there grinning like a loon as he stroked my hair. Then he saw my facial expression as I gingerly touched my back and he frowned. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Hmm? Yeah. My ass is on fire, I'm gonna have more bruises than I can count, and to top it off I think you gave me internal rug burn. Other than that I'm the happiest I have ever been in my life because now it seems that my life has finally fallen into place."

For a moment he didn't know what to say to that but then he just rolled his eyes before removing his arms and getting up from the bed. Startled I got up to one elbow as I watched him search for his clothes.

"And where do you think you're going?," I panicked as he began putting on his pants. He wasn't leaving already was he?

_What the hell? Was I just a quickie or what?_

"It seems I was much too rough if you're already feeling pain. I'm going to run to a drugstore to get you some pain meds. Just wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes," he kissed me once on the lips than on the forehead before he headed out the door.

I on the other just stared at the door for several minutes before sitting up trying to ignore the throbbing in my backside. I dragged my body to the edge of the bed where a conveniently placed night robe hung from the post of the bed. Slipping my arms through the sleeves I held onto the post for support as I tried to stand. It was as soon as I stood that I felt something warm seep from my body and run down my legs. Blushing I hobbled as quickly as my battered body would allow to the bathroom stopping only to pull the drawstring beside the bed.

Before the maids could come in and see me I quickly jumped in the bathroom and got the water going again. There was no intention anywhere in my mind to go to sleep in sheets soiled in baby making juices or have said substance in my body for any prolonged period of time. That being said I was tired and was not in any condition to remove and replace the bed coverings. It wasn't until now that I was as appreciative to have then around. Embarrassing as it was it wasn't probably the oddest thing they had to clean in their jobs as maids…then again I was here alone, a boy with another older guy…

Before I could think any more on the subject I went to the tub filling it before slinking underneath the water. With a small towel I padded down there and was surprised to see blood mixed in with Yassens' come.

_Hmm. Just like a girl it seems I bleed for the first time down there too._

Over the rush of the water I heard the maids come in and began their work. I sunk my face in the water as I heard several giggles through the door. When they abruptly stopped I knew that Yassen was back. Another few minutes and he came in through the door.

"Those old hags apparently still have no sense of decency despite their age. By the way are you feeling better?," he come forward opening a box of pain relievers and popping a few in my mouth before he got the glass beside the sink for me to drink. He removed his clothes and moved in behind me taking a sponge and cleaning me than him.

"I wouldn't say better but I don't feel any worse. I was the one who asked for it hard so I don't mind too much. If anything I'm really sleepy now." In a drowsy state I wasn't able to register when he got me out of the tub into clothes and into a clean bed. The next thing I knew I was in his arms and then I was asleep.

o ~ O ~ o

"Alex," the name was whispered tenderly in my ear but I refused to be interrupted at this precise moment. I was still tired and I wasn't getting up for nothing. The voice called my name again but this time it was accompanied by a hand wandering down to my junk.

With a smile I took the wandering hand and placed it at my waist. "I don't think so sir. I'm sad to say that my body isn't ready to handle that kind of battle at the moment. Give me a week and I'll think about it."

"A week? Was I really that hard on you?", he stopped trying to grope me but moved on to nibbling on my ear. I did moan a little but I was in no way ready just yet. All I really, really, really, wanted to do was catch some more heavy sleep.

"You were and I loved every single second of it," I reached my hand behind me to place it on his head where he nestled it in-between my shoulder and neck, "as I said last night I don't have your stamina yet old man."

His sigh washed down my neck and he silently consented to wait while I fell back into slumber.

Finally sated enough with sleep I stretched than cringed when I still felt significantly sore. Ignoring it I looked over to see that Yassen was up and dressed reading on the other side of the bed. Crawling over to him I got on to his lap and lounged there interrupting his ability to read the book in peace.

"Morning," or so was my greeting when I pecked him in the lips.

Smirking he set the book down before taking my face and tilting it up for him to delve his tongue in my mouth. In kind I returned the kiss with equal fervor but I pulled away before he or I took things too far.

Pouting he held me close, "I think you mean afternoon. It's already past one."

"Really? I was really tired from yesterday what with how much of a workout it was. I have sore muscles I didn't even know I had. Got any more pain reliever?" He got up to get me some than came back and then there was a knock at the bedroom door.

_Why would they need to call on __us?_

I hastily pulled the covers around my only boxer clad form as Yassen went to answer the door. He didn't open it all the way but merely spoke quietly and quickly with the maid before he issued some command that sent her scurrying off.

"What is it?"

"It would seem that there are a group of men downstairs waiting to speak with you. They gave the maid the name Jones saying it should suffice to gain your trust but they still didn't let them in. The group than gave the name Wolf and to tell you that he's here."

* * *

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o


	13. Chapter 13

**06 Jan 14 **

**String me up to hang now you guys. I feel again as if I left you all on a huge ass cliffhanger before I got to upload this chapter here. Well I survived Navy Bootcamp which is where I was from June 25 to August 23 which was my graduation day. I unbelievably not only made it but graduated as the Honor Recruit for my Division! I was really honored to have been able to partake in the ceremony and congrats to all the other Sailors who made it along with me. I'm now in C-School to learn my rate but I'm making an effort to continue this story because I know what it's like when an author seems to have dropped a story. I don't want to be that person even though it already seems I am becoming one of them.**

**Although it may seem like a lie, I do want to deliver the rest of this story to you all. As well as the numerous Yugioh ones that I have and trust me I have A LOT. **

**With that note here is chapter 13 of Winter Mission**

**P.S "If any of my shipmates read this know that I forgot that this was my story but do please enjoy it to your heart's content alright? ^_^ Chu-chu!**

**Warning Lemon**

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

"Wolf? What the hell is he doing here?", I sprang from the bed dressed myself as quickly as possible, all the while ignoring the aching pain throbbing from my ass.

"Alex who is this Wolf? Is it the one you've trained with?", Before I could reach my shirt Yassen was before my eyes and was looking down at me with a frown on his face.

_Uh, right._

"Wolf is the one who I've worked with in the past, all though it wasn't the most pleasant of unions. He's SAS, leader of the K-Unit, has a fear of heights, is a bit of an asshole but sent me a get well card when I was in the hospital so I guess he's not a complete ass,"

Seeing as my description of our contact wasn't enough I added, "He calls me names and had tried on multiple occasions to get me sacked during my brief training with them."

"What did you do about it?"

"I pushed him off a plane."

He was blank faced for a moment before picking up my shirt and handing it to me, "Remind me not call you names you don't like."

Smiling devilishly I replied, "Will do."

"So why do you think he's here? The maid said there was a group. Who else is might it be?"

I paused for a moment while trying to make myself look decent and not like I had just lost my virginity just hours ago. "My guess is that Jones sent the entire K-Unit since we're in America and they might have information on the whereabouts of my parents. I don't believe that MI6 has any more operatives here that are looking into this case since it's dangerous because we have no intel on possible suspects."

As soon as we were both groomed and ready to go I tentatively made my way to the living room grumbling all the while from pain. Best as I tried I couldn't hide the slight limp I had from last night. I mean wow it was amazing, but ow did it hurt afterwards, and a little during, okay a lot during. _Is it going to be like this every time we do it? Can I handle that? _

Without a word Yassen placed his hands on my waist to help me as best as he could. Upon entering the room I was pleasantly surprised that I was happy to see all of K-Unit again. Two of the house help had brought in beverages for the team and I thanked them then sent them on their way.

"Alex! Long time no see buddy!" Ben Daniels, code name Fox got up quick. He seemed to be doing fine considering the last time I'd seen him he'd gotten shot.

"Ben, how's it going?" I smiled as the black haired man came forward to clap a hand on my shoulder.

"It's great to see you again. Well then again not really cause this means that you're getting into some sort of trouble again aren't you?" his blue eyes furrowed with disapproval and I shrugged.

"Cub seems to always dig himself out of a fix so I wouldn't worry too much Fox," Wolf was seated on one of the chairs in the room and simply nodded his greeting.

"Wolf," then I looked to the rest of the team, "Eagle and Snake, so I hear you have information for me?"

Ben took his seat again and Yassen helped me down onto the sofa across from the team and lounged beside me glaring at Wolf.

The team eyed him warily, undoubtedly wondering who he was. For a moment I didn't know what to say. We hadn't been planning on speaking to people who'd think that I'd still be on my own so how would I explain Yassen? _Damn, what am I going to do?_

Wolf spoke up first against him being here, "Alex we should discuss this matter in a more secure location." He obviously didn't like Yassen and my guess was because Yassen was giving them a nasty look.

Without looking over at Yassen I nudged him with my elbow. I heard him clear his throat and I could tell from Wolf's look of annoyance that Yassen was now staring blank faced at him.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I was just preparing to deliver my lie when Yassen spoke first. Well in my mind he did.

"_Are you going to tell them the truth?"_

"_No. I don't want anyone to know about you either."_

"_So what are you planning to say?"  
_

"_Just follow my lead and don't say anything alright?"_

"For this mission this man is going to be my partner. Any information that you have is meant for the both of us," I said looking Wolf in the eye. The rest of the team eyed each other and I could recognize the looks on their faces because I'd seen it so many times before.

_They think we are too young for this._

"Alex-," I cut Ben off before he could continue.

"Right now I don't need your concern over me. I'm sick and tired of people using me, only playing the age card when it suits them, I don't need it. All I'm asking for is the information that Ms. Jones says you have and then I want you all out. There are things we have to do and it would be best that I get it done as quickly as possible so if you would just get on with it."

Ben looked about ready to protest again but Wolf interjected, "Not two years ago we were asked to pick up a cold trail on a missing persons case from MI6. They never told us who exactly we were looking for. Only that it was highly classified and if were to find anything, anything at all we were to report back immediately to our superiors so your government could take over. For a few months the trail went cold but the day before yesterday it went hot. The search area was out of your jurisdiction and once we found evidence on which they were looking for, it was sent to an Alan Blunt. He has recently just passed away we heard, had an accident while on retirement in Venice."

I took in a small breath and glared at Yassen from the corner of my eye. His face remained impassive as always.

_Accident my ass._

"Your Ms. Jones was the one collecting the information and until know has asked us to keep silent until she gave a request to our superiors to meet up with the operative they were going to have continue the case. I take it that would be you. We were not informed however that the operative would have a partner. The information we were given is not matching up. So for my own teams safety, Alex who the hell is that and why are you the one continuing this case?," his voice was forceful and I mentally kicked him in the face for butting into someone else's business.

"He's my partner as I said. Wolf, I've been through a lot these past few months and I'm far beyond my breaking point," I glared, "Don't mess with me. Not that much patience is left. The information and I want you all out."

"Alex who-," he tried again.

"Enough," Yassen spoke in a dark voice that sounded awfully like his older voice before our encounter this past winter. Sighing I placed my elbow on the arm of the chair and leaned my head on my fist, "We don't have time for this. As Alex says I am is partner. Nothing more needs to be said. Now as to why Alex has been assigned to this case is because he knows the people who've been missing these past fifteen years.

"And they are?" Wolf asked spitefully.

"That's none of your-," sitting up again I placed my hand over his clenched fist on his knee.

"They are my parents. So please Wolf the information you have then kindly leave." Nerves on end I gripped Yassen's hand, unwaveringly my eyes bore into Wolfs.

"Wolf," Snake and Eagle said. Both seemed to be wondering what the hell Wolf was getting out with making a big deal about the situation. It was Alex after all. Nothing was was too much for him. He'd been through worse.

Gritting his teeth he took a deep breath before shaking his head, "El Paso, Texas. Two years ago there was a border breach. Ciudad Juarez is the Mexican city directly across the border of El Paso. We believe that is where Tio the head of a small smuggling operation has one of his hideouts. Despite it being so close to the United States border there has been an increase of security so we've gathered evidence that there have been multiple border breaches with some Americans getting their pockets lined to keep it quiet. This means that Tio is a man with influence, power, and money. His small group is believed to be dealing with the local Cartel in the area and that he may be providing them informations and resources for keeping him on their turf."

Ben got up and took an envelope from his coat pocket, "Here is where we have the possible locations and suspects of the whereabouts of…your parents. They should be in El Paso. We don't think there are any of Tio's men looking for them. In fact I think they have given up on them altogether. When they'd escaped there was a gun battle and it was believed the two died from bullet wounds before getting across into the States. We think otherwise and so this is where you pick up I guess. Under normal circumstances the information we collected wouldn't be enough to send in an operative to investigate further but we were told to give you all that we could."

He paused before continuing, "Are you still going Alex? There is no telling who exactly it is that you're dealing with. You could just finally tell them no." He sounded hopeful that I would take that option.

"Officially I'm retired. Unofficially I may never be able to separate myself from this type of life. Thanks anyway."

Yassen stood and took me up with him and placed his hand on my shoulder as K-Unit got up. The maids came in to take away the untouched tray of drinks and disappeared. The rest of the SAS team nodded as they walked out to leave but Wolf stayed behind. Ben gave him a look that he ignored and the rest of the team left ahead of him.

Waiting until they were gone he looked me squarely in the eye then at Yassen.

"Alex you shouldn't trust this man. He looks untrustworthy. You should let me go with you. If only to keep an eye out for your wellbeing," he said this all while still looking at said person.

Coming up with a weak retort I was just about to deliver it when Yassen pulled me close to him, "I think that Alex made it clear that I was his _partner_. Now leave."

Wolf stepped towards us and that when I'd had about enough, "Okay concerned or not this is just getting ridiculous. I've known this man longer than I have you Wolf. I trust him more than I do you. He is going to be there for me so I don't need you. Now please just get out. We had our fun but I have work to do and I can't do that with an over concerned bystander. I have him."

For a moment he didn't know what to say to that but that's when Yassen and I walked past him leaving him in the living room.

"Really what is that guy's problem? Making a big deal about you, was he even thinking straight? Why would he care? Not like he really did before. Stupid asshole."

Yassen picked me up bridal style and I didn't protest since I was reluctant to walk. The pain was almost gone and all that was all left was a longing ache. Relaxing me head on his shoulder I tried to calm down. I was excited in more ways than one.

"Alex you must not be paying close attention if you didn't see that man wants you for himself. He was staring out you none too casually and that's what had me pissed off. Enough about that for now, when do you want to head out to Texas?"

"Not today but first thing in the morning. We have this envelope that we got from Ben and I think there was more than the deed to the property in the one I got from Edward last night. Him and the rest of the Pleasures haven't been back and the only thing I can come up with is that they are going to be living somewhere else than here," biting my lip I opened the contents of the envelope as Yassen got me back to my room and onto the bed.

As I went through the paperwork he went over and got the once we'd forgotten last night on the desk beside the bed. Thumbing through them he pulled a few from the file folder set them aside and read the rest of them.

"You were right. Most of the paperwork in here is all the intel from the both the CIA and MI6…they really don't have much but it's better than nothing. From the looks of it El Paso is the most likely place they would be in right now. We'll have to track down the leads once we get down there. For now I'll get us a place to stay, we'll probably be there for a while but I'll find us a place we can easily get to from downtown but close as we can to the border," finished reading through the papers I flopped down on the bed emotionally and physically drained.

Taking the papers I had from me he placed them with the ones he had and placed them separately than the paperwork for the house. Getting up he put them back on the desk and sat down beside me as I threw my arm over my eyes.

"You alright?," He asked taking my hand. Holding it I tried best not to choke up. Soon. I'd be able to meet my parents soon. I wonder if I'll meet their expectations. If they'll meet mine

"Getting over excited about being able to meet them. I've gone so long practically on my own and I don't know what I'm really supposed to do anymore as a regular kid. I don't think I ever was one." Removing my arm I looked up at the ceiling to the canopy bed.

Carefully Yassen picked me up and brought his arm up beneath my head and lay beside me while lacing his hands with mine. He was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Just treat it as if they've been there from the start. No doubt they are probably unaware that you've been involved with MI6 directly. It's up to you if you wish to tell them. Helen for sure will love you all the same as she had when you were a baby, if not even more so with having been separated from you. John bragged about you too much as a baby and probably at this moment is bragging about you to some random stranger about how great his son must be right now, "Even as a baby he was incredible. I bet he's the star of the football team. His mother is so smart he must be getting straight A's. We both are so beautiful people he has to be a heartbreaker. My boy Alex….", Smiling I told him to shut up already.

For a while we both just laid there thinking about them and what our reunion would probably be like. A happy, normal family. Was it even possible to pull that off?

_Could I be happy having them back? Could we be happy? Yassen and I..._

"Yassen what are we going to tell them about us?", turning over I rested my head further onto his shoulder bringing our hands up so I could play with his collar. Releasing my hand he ran his fingers through my hair comfortingly.

"In all honesty I feel as if I've betrayed Johns trust a little in sleeping with you already. A forty some year old-"

"Eighteen year old actually. We have the dental records to prove it."

"Still older than you Alex and a man to top it off. I don't think John is against homosexuals but I honestly don't know how he'll react to us being together. Despite myself I think we should wait to tell them about the intimacy of our relationship. When it comes to them we can tell them that we're really close friends and technically that's not lying. Just omitting the real thing. Would you be alright with that? For now anyways?,"

"Well you know them better than I do so I'm going to have to say yes." I smiled, "Already keeping secrets behind my parents back. Feeling like a regular teenager already. In the time to come I'm probably going to be sneaking out of my house too. Meeting with my secret lover at his place. Doing things my parents would definitely not approve of."

"By time to come do you mean in the next thirty seconds?"

Trailing my hand down his abdomen and waiting just above his trouser line I looked up at him with a gleam in my eye. "Maybe."

"Can't keep my secret lover waiting then." Dipping his head he met my lips for a kiss as he pulled my body over his. Letting my legs fall to either side of him I held his face as we lip locked and his hands gripped my hips.

This time it wasn't as rushed as it was yesterday. Agonizingly as well as slowly Yassen worked my body up. Feeling my hardening member pressing into his abdomen he pulled my hips into himself lightly and I moaned in his mouth. Letting my bodily instincts take over I tried to concentrate on Yassen. Through the mental link I was finally able to reestablish when we met up again I let myself drown in the emotions that were coursing through him.

While I'd been gone for the mission with Scorpia I hadn't been able to use any of the weird abilities that were manifesting themselves as a side effect of being in close contact with Yassen. I hadn't thought to ask him. With the way his hand were touching me I was also slowly beginning to not give a damn at the moment.

"Mmm, there…" of their own accord my hips began moving against him causing a low growl to reverberate through my ears. Relishing in the shivers the sound caused me to respond to, my eyes nearly rolled back. Starting a slow grinding rhythm with our hips he took my lips just as slowly, just as gently, and all the more arousing.

Both of our breathing was picking up in pace as did the rocking of our bodies and I could feel my body tightening, stringing itself up in preparation for release. Inching closer to the edge along with me the man roughly took my hips and began bringing me slightly harder against his body.

Coming short of air I pulled my face away to bury it into his shirt as I adjusted my legs to better continue thrusting my member against his. Low moans were directed into his chest as I fought back from completely losing myself to him. Epically failed.

"Yassen! Ngh!" Coming hard my body convulsed while Yassen ground our appendages together as I came down from the high of my climax. Not without annoyance I realized Yassen hadn't come. Annoyance briskly switched to anticipation because it meant he was nowhere near done with me.

Lifeless from being spent so gloriously, like a doll Yassen slowly undressed me; I chuckled hearing him grumble with having trouble removing my trousers. Willing the strength of the gods I lifted myself to my knees. Shakily I made to stand above him as he lifted out his hands for support. Precariously balanced on wobbly legs I was finally able to rid myself the last of my clothes.

Standing above him I very carefully brought myself down between his legs. Looking at him all the while my fingers undid his zipper and tugged down his tented boxers. The tip of his cock was already leaking pre-cum so I used that to lubricate him as my hands encircled him firmly. Twisting my fists in different directions as well as up and down I surprised him and felt his hips jerk as they tried to guide my motions.

He caught the look in my eyes, "You don't have to Alex."

"Oh, but I really, really, want to."

Licking my lips they opened to accept his manhood when I brought my face closer to him, that just so happened to be the moment I looked up to meet his eyes. Deliberately I eased him into my mouth feeling the warmth of it encase my cavern humming lightly when I felt it pulse. Swirling my tongue a few times round the crown I eased off a bit to angle it to rub against the inside my cheek. This drove him mad and he roughly bucked forward almost making me gag.

Shooting him a stern look that he wasn't to do that again I placed my hands on his upper thighs to remind him not to move as I gave my first blowjob. He was far too big for me to completely take in my mouth but I did try. Oh, I tried. Getting him as far in as I could for some reason I thought it was a good idea to try to do a swallowing motion and oh how I look forward to doing it again.

"Alex!," Yassen shot straight up grabbing a fistful of my hair and shoved his cock deep down my throat and came hard. On instinct I swallowed and the action made my recently hard again cock drip. Coughing I pulled away, the cum I wasn't able to swallow dribbling down my chin.

"Are you okay? " gently he took my face in his hands for a kiss but I pushed him away.

Wiping my mouth I spit what left I had into my hand and leaned forward to prod my entrance.

"Wasn't really expecting it but to say it wasn't hot would be lying. Now help me out here?," Hungrily he took my mouth again and I knew he could taste himself on my tongue and the idea made my face burn. Deciding that I was prepared after a few more minutes I withdrew from his kiss to once again kneel above him. He held himself straight with a hand on my hip to guide my body to accept his.

Feeling the blunt tip of his erection against my entrance I tensed slightly before taking a deep breath and willing with all my might for my skeptical body to relax itself. I wanted to take this as slow as Yassen had originally planned our first time to be. Mind blazingly fantastic or not, I would rather feel all the pleasure that he could give than the curiously arousing pain mixed course.

"Relax Alex. There you go. Just let me slide right in. Just like that…now slowly come down. Good boy. Oh,…", blushing furiously I did as told and regardless of how bad I wanted to rush this part I held still. Well, as still as I could.

Feeling the muscles quivering underneath my hands on his shoulders I couldn't help the same reaction from my body that made my knees go weak and drop to take more of him. Holding on to his neck for support I watched as when I lowered myself from above him I was slightly just below eye level when I finally felt the front of his thighs on the back of my ass. Desperately fighting against the urge to clench and unclench my insides that were currently entrapping him I dug my nails into his shoulders.

"So fucking tight…damn Alex you feel so wet and good around me. Absolutely perfect. Nowhere else I'd rather be." Yassen purred into my ear. Happily I ensnared his lips to distract me as I waited for my body to properly adjust to his girth and length.

"Nowhere else would I want to be then in your arms. I love you. God how much I love you. How much I need you. Crave you. Anywhere you go I'd follow." enunciating every sentence with a kiss I rolled my pelvis for pain. It was pain free so I did it again with more force.

Jerking his hips up I bounced softly in his lap, the sound of skin on skin further arousing me. Lacing our fingers together he angled himself every so often as he thrusted into my ravenous body. Every retreat and return of his body from within mine had a sensual whimper ensue from my throat. Repeated action of this had the room full of not only my cries but his low grunts of pleasure.

Falling forward my weight pushed him back to the bed where he clenched my ass in his hands to allow him better leverage as he pulled and pushed himself from my body. Unabashed I let out more sounds of rapture as well as to not hide it from Yassen. Through the lustful haze I saw the euphoria on his face as he watched my face in such ecstasy from being impaled by his cock.

A thin sheen of sweat lay on his brow his face twisted in such a fiery ardor I keened. Nearing my climax I pulled myself up again letting my carnal wants override me. Our bodies gradually went full tilt as my hips snapped bring him in and out. Situating my hands on his abdomen I leaned forward to give myself better purchase as I rode him.

"Oh, god Alex I'm coming. You're looking so unforgivingly hot right now.," he watched me though lascivious eyes.

Rocking forward a few times I squeezed my eyes shut trying to hold on a few moments longer. "I'm a-almost there…I'm Ah! Ya-yassen!," enclosing my swollen member he pumped it a mere few times before I came into his fist and stomach.

Climaxing my insides spasms tightly held him and with another hard thrust Yassen released burying himself as deep as he could. Uncontrollably contracting my body milked his cock as I moaned deeply, relishing the feeling of him coating my insides. Defeated I fell over him and he gently got up with me in his lap.

Sitting up I laid my head against his shoulder as I tried to catch my breath while listening to his own ragged breathing. He kissed me long and soft and I felt plain awesome. This time was so much better than yesterday. I told him so.

"I promise you that every time will always," He placed his forehead against mine, "Always will be better than the last." With a contented sigh I nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He was feeling just as great as I was. That and probably more.

"How do you feel about a shower?"

"Would love a bath instead," I felt him try to lift me up to pull out but I locked my legs around him, "Not here. I don't want to have the maids have to clean up after us again." I felt my face warm.

Smirking he did as he was told and expertly got us off the bed, pausing only to let gravity take off his pants, and into the bathroom all the while without pulling out or having to put me down. Once inside he sat on the edge of the tub to fill the water and I clumsily climbed down quickly holding a hand to my bottom. I didn't want to stand for a shower but I didn't want to wash in his semen either.

Looking at Yassen I blushed, "Turn around."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see."

"What are you going to do that you don't want me to see?," He tucked his chin and cocked his head questioningly with a devilish simper.

"I uh…I'm going to let your…out…before we bathe…," I held my hands against my back end so it wouldn't start dripping out. Slowly coming to realize what I was going to do his smile grew even further.

"Now I have to see."

"What! No I-."

"Turn around."

"Yassen it's embarrassing!"

His voice grew sinister yet alluring, "Turn around Alex and let me see."

Pouting and red faced I did a one-eighty.

"Now bend over...there you go more. Now move your hands out of the way."

Trembling I slowly moved my hands and immediately his cum dribbled swiftly from my hole. Feeling the warm liquid run down my legs I shivered, my ass clenching causing more to spill out. Without thinking I placed my hand on each lobe of my backside widening his view. Mouth open in an "O" I let out low hard pants.

"Beautiful Alex. There's so much of me inside you. Let it all out." Once the flow had stopped I fell to my knees on the floor. Another thing to add to one of the most erotic experiences of my life. Then again all the sexual experiences I was sharing with him were always out doing the other and I had no doubt in my mind when he said he would make each better than the last.

Hearing him get up I looked over my shoulder to glare as he picked me up from the floor. The tub was already full and he stepped into the water and sat down with me. Still angry with him I didn't respond to his kisses or his attempts to wash me. I simply ignored him and did it myself.

Even after we got out I refused to say anything to him. He pouted and tried to playfully tease me but I wouldn't relent. The silent treatment had been administered.

"Come on Alex don't be angry with me. I love you. Please?," When begging didn't seem to work he withdrew for the moment to allow me space to vent.

Dressed again I sat at the far edge of the bed as he decided to pull out a laptop from the backpack he'd brought with him and find us a place in Texas I guess. I'd randomly chosen a book from the shelf and was in the process of pretending to read it when there was a knock at the door.

Jumping up I was the first to get to it. It was a package. A very heavy package. Looking at the senders address I smiled.

"Who's that from?", Yassen asked eyeing the package suspiciously.

"A man who knows my tastes," with that I turned away from him to set my package on the bed.

"Your tastes in what?," he asked angrily putting his laptop down.

With a twinkle in my eye I responded with, "Toys."

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o


	14. Chapter 14

**12 Jan 14**

**Well here is Chapter 14 of Winter Mission. This fanfiction is 20 chapters long so I hope I get them up on time on a weekly basis. Hope you all enjoy! Don't worry about all the loopholes and unanswered questions I do plan on revisiting them and clarifying them all. A criminal mastermind knows better than to reveal all their cards until the very end…**

**Also would like to say that I do not know much of anything about weapons again like guns and such. I mean during boot camp I did shoot off quite a few rounds from a 9 mm handgun but I don't know its make or anything. I also shot a 12 gauge shotgun which I couldn't even hold properly in my hands because I'm so freaking small. The instructor took most of the weight of the weapon and I just pulled the trigger. I now though have a liking for the 9mm just cause it's the only gun I've shot and think I have a feel for since I almost got expert in shooting it. Few points shy of that got me sharpshooter.**

**Also rereading my past posts I cringe at all the grammar, repeated words, and spelling mistakes. I've commissioned a friend for a beta so let's hope she replies back soon. **

**Also went back to read a bit of Russian Roulette and am now using info I got from there to add to the plot for this story. So I think they are spoilers for that book but eh *shugs* I'll put the warning up all the same.**

**Whatever though. Please enjoy.**

**WARNING RUSSINA ROULETTE SPOILERS!**

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

"Toys?", His eyes immediately went dark and I brought up my hands defensively, smiling all the while.

"Calm down there Mr. Green Monster, it's from Mr. Smithers down at MI6. He was able to send me a few parting gifts it seems. Slowly, carefully, mindful of what fun things Smithers could have put in the box, I undid the tape and opened the package. On the top was a DVD and just underneath it was a portable DVD player.

Picking that up and handing them to Yassen as he came to stand beside me I thought about going through the rest of the box but on a second thought decided to watch the DVD first. Didn't want to accidently set anything off in there.

"So these are more of the spy toys that you use? Amusing. Hurry up and see what else he packed for you. I'm curious to see these things for myself."

"Yassen have you finished doing what you're supposed to be doing young man?," I asked taking the DVD player from him and moving the package away from his wandering hands.

Eyes narrowing he replied with, "For your information Mom, yes, yes I did."

Rolling my eyes, I opened the DVD player and warily set the disc inside and waited for it to play. I hoped it played and didn't explode or anything. Kept my fingers crossed.

As soon as the screen lit up the corners of my mouth pulled up slightly, Smithers was in his usual place at his work table, it was odd seeing him without the usual fat everywhere. He looked tired though. Not the usual bubbly man I was used to seeing.

"Alex. Let me start off by saying how sorry I am about all that's happened recently. It shouldn't have happened if I'd equipped you properly, if Blunt had any other operative as good as you to send in, if we could only leave you alone," He was fiddling with a handful of wires not looking at the camera and I felt a knot in my stomach. He was blaming himself.

"I'm going against Jones in sending you all this Alex but I want you to understand why. This is my way of apologizing to you. If you look inside the package you'll find a few things that I hope will help you out on this last go around," as he said this a little of the animation he once held came back and he pulled something out from out of the cameras view. It was a pair of glasses.

"These are glasses that have a variety of uses. These were created for surveillance and I do hope you put them to good use," Yassen reached into the package and pulled them out.

"There are small black button along the frames that are for, night vision, thermal imaging, capable of zooming in and I added a camera as well. They are also polarized and photo chromatic so need to worry about glare or sunlight in bright areas. Don't even worry bout breaking them. Made them so someone would have to run them over with a semi to even make a crack in them."

Looking at the frames it took me awhile to feel along on the frames to find two sets of button on each side. The left had the night vision and thermal imaging while the left held the button for the camera and zoom.

Finished playing with the camera setting I took them off and handed them to Yassen who tried them on and I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes as he tapped his finger gently on the camera button.

"To view the photos the right frame screws off and there's an auxiliary cable inside to plug into a computer. While in night vision mode and thermal imaging you can take pictures too. Next is a nifty watch that works as a video camera, capable of night vision as well as zoom. Never know when you might be able to covertly gather evidence against someone." It looked like a plain, black leather strap with an analogue clock but playing with the dials I was able to figure out the rest of the settings that had nothing to do with a watch.

"Personally I like the belt," I pulled it out surprised by how hefty it was and a little stiff, "If you push in the pin that normally goes into the straps the entire belt rolls in to create a baton. Along the hilt of the belt where the buckle is you'll notice the grooves in it, these are the buttons for the electrical current that the baton has, goes up to nine million volts. It also has a flashlight at the tip with three settings, full power, half for battery saving, and strobe to blind your enemies."

That one I think would be my favorite.

"Also sending you a data recovery stick that looks like a car key, top comes off to reveal the USB inside. Holds up to one tera-byte. Here are a variety of pens for a variety of occasions. The red pen is for locating bugs, the green pen is a laser cutter that can cut as deep as a six inch blade, and there are about six different blue pens to plant and use as listening devices. Here's a keychain that has a mini Nintendo controller on it. Using different combos will receive the feed from the different pens. You have to set the combo for each pen you plant and there's a built in speaker inside. I was trying to make it as a speaker for an MP3 or iPod too but didn't have enough time, sorry."

Setting aside the data recovery stick, pens and keychain, I watched out of the corner of my eye as Yassen picked up each item to play with it. Immediately he picked up the laser pen knife and set it against the post of the bed. A frown covered my face as he began cutting random designs into the post making a mess of shavings on the covers. Smither's continued and I chose to ignore Yassen for the moment.

"There should be a small drawstrings bag full of American currency coins as well as a bottle of hand sanitizer. The coins each have different properties and will react different to the hand sanitizer that we've put a little, extra ingredients in. It's still safe to use but just not when you are going to handle the coins. The quarters are smoke bombs, the dimes release a knock out gas, nickels are for small explosions that create a loud bang, and the pennies are flash bombs that will blind the enemy for a few minutes."

Yassen was having fun playing with the gadgets and had a bemused smile as he cocked a brow like, "Really?" Dumping the coins from the drawstring I had Yassen count them out, didn't give him the hand sanitizer though. Knowing him he'd want to set off one of the coins. So far so good, these were really going to come in handy.

"I've also included several necklaces that act as voice changers or could be set to use as communication devices should you need to. There are matching pair of earrings for a set of the necklaces for ear pieces. Going down to the more dangerous items Alex I want you to know that I'm leaving behind all reason and putting my trust into you with the next items I'm giving you. At the bottom of the package there should be a leather shoulder bag. Pull it out."

It was heavy and it looked well worn. The dark brown leather on it was firmer than I thought considered its worn look. It was leather lain over some hard plastic material, looked like a small personal travel size case. It had three straps along its front; the two on the side were buckles the one in the center had a keyhole.

_What's in it?_

_Don't ask me…._Yassen was back to the laser pen knife.

"I'm putting my trust in you Alex, just don't do anything stupid that I'm going to regret giving this to you. There is no key, if you touch the outline of the key hole you'll see it rotates and comes out. Slide it open and you'll see a key pad. The combo is 007…" the Smither's on the player paused as if allowing me time to open the bag, which I did. It was empty.

Shuffling around in it I couldn't find anything. What was odd was the thickness of the back of the back. It was a little odd. Not too noticeable unless you were really looking for abnormalities with it.

"Unclasp the gold plaited corner caps and the bag rolls open…" I did and it did unrolled like a roll up tool-kit. There was a layer of leather on top of the backing and I pulled it back to reveal a weapons kit instead of tools. By weapons I mean an actual gun.

"It's a 9 mm semi-automatic handgun….", there was the gun lain out, with a silencer, two spare clips and twelve bullets in a row in a holder on the back lining.

"The bullets I provided are for putting people in a deep sleep. The bullets, once inside the body, will release a drug that within a minute will put the enemy out into a deep sleep. However the clips can be used for real bullets as well. I didn't provide you with those. The decision is yours to make if you actually plan on using it with real bullets. At the bottom of the package is a bullet proof under armor shirt. Take care Alex…this player will self-destruct in ten seconds" With that the screen went blank and sure enough after Yassen chucked it out the window it went into a tiny ball of flame and was incinerated before it got within two feet of the ground.

I took the gun out and felt the weight of it in my hands. This was definitely my favorite. He actually gave me a gun. A gun! They were always so adamant about not giving me one.

"Cool case. You think it'll make it through airport security?"

"Yeah, he once gave me a book with a gun in the spine that shot tranquilizers. This is sort of like that I guess."

"These are quite interesting gadgets Alex. They'll make things more convenient…", he still had on the glasses and I had to admit to myself that he looked gorgeous in them. He looked like a young college student or possibly a teacher…my thoughts started getting away with me.

A hint of curiosity was coming from Yassen which reminded me, "Hey Yassen how are the super powers going? I hadn't been able to read people or your mind since I last saw you. Have you been able to do anything still? Or did they go away?"

Adjusting the glasses with a look of superiority in his face he said, "As a matter of fact I have been able to use them. I have not however tried to push the limits if what I can do physically. I can hear and see things from afar, further than a normal person can do with the naked eye. They haven't lessened or grown in strength since this past winter. How about you?"

Shook my head slightly, "I wasn't able to use them after I left you. Maybe I can only when we're together. With the people in the house I'm just barely able to gain a reading of intent or emotion but I can hear you clearly if I try. It's a lot easier to block you out if I want to now. Before I couldn't figure out how to. Now I can, it was like finding the light switch in a dark room you're unfamiliar with. Since I know where it is I can flip it on and off much easier."

"That's a good way of phrasing it. I figured out how to do that much quicker than you did. Other than that has there been anything else that's changed with you? Perhaps it's because I didn't spend more than a few days' time with you but I thought you'd be more greatly affected by the serum."

"Nothing that I've noticed. I'm getting my face chiseled out again and getting rid of the baby fat that came back. That particular side effect was only temporary. Other than that I'm unchanged."

We were both still playing with the gadgets when there was yet another knock at the door. About ready to blow a gasket if it was Wolf coming back for more I was going to find a use for my new belt.

It was a phone call from the Pleasures.

"Edward? Yes I'm doing fine….No, thank you for being so considerate…Dinner? Tonight? Sure…Can?...He can? Thanks so much. I'll see you tonight then…I can get my way there. I know where it is."

"How do you feel about meeting my so called adoptive parents and sister?" Were my words as I came back to the room.

His face scrunched up, "Do I have to?"

Shrugging my shoulders I went back to the bed where he was _**still **_playing with the damn laser. I rerolled the gun case and put away the gadgets that Smithers gave me inside it. Well, all but the laser pen knife. Pulling over the bag that held all my positions I'd brought from and pulled out the photo I had of my parents.

"No, you don't. But I think I'd like to have you there so I have a good reason to ignore Sabina. She used to be a real nice girl and I'll admit I used to have…I mean we kissed a…I don't like her anymore…" I'd began talking about her openly but when I looked over at Yassen he plainly didn't like what I was saying as he stopped with the pen to look at me.

"You what? Would you care to repeat that Alex? Was she your first kiss?" He put down the pen and crawled over to me on the bed and the way he did it, with those glasses on, that seductive yet angry gleam in his eye, I completely froze.

"Yassen, we just had sex less than an hour ago," I backed up onto the bed and he followed me, "we just showered too."

"So what, I want to test out theses glasses."

_And the real reason comes to light._

_Shut up and let me eat you._

"Are you really going to take pictures?

"Do you not want me to?"

I paused. "You know all we seem to do is have sex. Isn't there supposed to be more to the whole dating thing? We are dating right?"

Still stalking forward he spread my legs and turned so he was laying on my inner thigh looking up at me. He adjusted himself as did I until we were both comfortable and I knew he wasn't going to attack. Looking at me through the glasses he took my hand and placed my palm against his cheek. Blushing my hand fell to rest on his chest, fingering one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Way to avoid the question Alex. I haven't seen you in a while and forgive me if I finally try to sate the desire to be close to you intimately. Yes we are dating I would say. We are going to have sex again soon but if you don't want to right now what do you suggest we do before you drag me to dinner with your ex?"

"I wasn't avoiding the question and in answer to it, I wouldn't mind the pictures, as long as you promise that no one else sees them…"

"Oh, yes Alex. I'm going to show illegal pornographic material to all my friends and before you know it everyone is going to know your face."

"Shut up. Okay, whatever, take the damn pictures but I do think it would be nice to do something other than go at it with each other. Sabina isn't my ex either. We never dated. I don't even know what a boob feels like. Strangely I don't really want to anymore either. Women don't seem all that attractive with you standing next me. So how about I show you off and we go out? See a bit of what California has to offer two young, gay, lovers, out for a little adventure. It's still early and we have plenty of time before dinner."

He smiled, "So I look better than women? In a feminine or masculine way? What attracts you to me Alex?"

Pursing my lips in mock perusal I said, "Most definitely and masculine. Your hair is a really pretty golden shade that shines in the sun; your icy eyes hold an ocean of emotions though you rarely show it. With the body of a tuned man in the prime of youth and muscles making the skin taught with their desire to flaunt themselves I can't help feel jealous. When you touch me you leave a small fire that spreads straight to my heart where it kindles feelings that I never knew could be felt for another person."

Taking his face in both my hands I held him as I gazed into his eyes, "I feel safe with you. You're able to provide me with a sense of peace in calm that I haven't been able to have since before Ian died. There was no one I could talk with so openly not even to Jack. You make everything in my life better than it has ever been."

Turning onto his front again he brought his lips to mine softly for a few moments before he laid his chin on my chest. Taking off the glasses he tossed them aside. "That was poetic. Thank you."

"What about you? What could you possibly like about me?"

"Everything? You've been through so much and haven't been tainted so far like I have. There are morals that you still strive to uphold while doing what you believe is right. In situations where most people wouldn't be able to find a way out you're miraculously able to figure an escape route. Despite being in the face of death there's a part of you that just has to get the last laugh and taunt your enemies, a trait some might call foolish but one I would describe as brave. You aren't as jaded as I was when I was your age and I absolutely love that about you. You for me are someone I can confide with openly as well, before and even after John I've never had a friend. There was no one. Now I have so much more. You make me feel like I'm more than just a murderer for hire. I'm human again. I'm the luckiest man alive to be able to in these arms here."

My arms wrapped around him as a few tears escaped my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around my neck and I held him for several long minutes. Looking up at the ceiling my fingers brushed through the locks in his hair and I felt content feeling his even breathing on my chest.

He broke the silence when things were inching from love to lusty, "How about we head out soon before I change my mind and decide to take you against your will."

"Can't rape the willing but I agree."

Placing the gun case among my other bags I sighed at the pitiful pile. There were only five duffel bags that held all of my life possessions and that including the leather shoulder bag. Never was one for clothes shopping, I did used to play video games once in a blue moon, though I did have a small collection of books. I needed a hobby. Perhaps it's time I get one.

"Ready to go Alex?," Yassen was already heading out the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Falling in step beside I noticed he had a pair of keys in his hand, "You have a car now?"

Chuckling he answered, "Alex I've always owned several cars, motorcycles, houses, as well as a few businesses to keep myself afloat all these years. I wasn't planning on retiring with nothing to show for it. Everything is under different alias names but I've always been able to get access to them. Question is what occupation am I going to undertake now with my new identity? I now have to have a social life it seems. It would be nice for a change. What do you think I should do?"

"Yeah, we both need to get a life, hobby, and an idea of what we want from the future."

He paused for a moment, "I read often and practice my marksmanship but that was usually for work. Now that I think about it I don't have a hobby do I? It's dangerous to have a hobby because you develop habits, developing habits you developed routines, and if you have a routine it makes it all the easier to-"

"Okay, okay I get the picture but if we are going to do the whole 'normal' thing it would be in our best interest to do it. Besides we have nothing left to fear right? There's nothing left to make us have to watch our backs right?"

As we headed out the door I took his hand, "Now is the time to make complete idiots of ourselves and not worry about people finding who we are."

"I suppose but should I claim a new name or keep this one? Undoubtedly I should perhaps. I honestly came up with the one from last night at the last minute. Zack I got from my codename Cossack and Hunter from your father. I think…I think that since I'm starting all over I'll go with my real name, my birth name. There is no one left who knows me by it…"

"Wait, your name isn't Yassen? What is your name then?" Making a face I looked at him trying to imagine him with a different name then what I've come used to.

"Yes that is not my name. Back when I was younger I fell in with a bad crowd you could say. One thing led to another and I just so happened to have my mouth seriously jacked up when they asked my name and it came out as Yassen. Never thought to correct them, in fact in my mind I thought it best if they didn't know my real name. Those were hard times," we walked up to his car, a Tesla Model S, which looked new, luxurious, and as I slipped into the passenger seat I noticed it was roomy just enough too…

"So what is your name then?" Or so was the question I chose to ask before my dirty thoughts got over my curiosity.

"Yasha. My real name is Yasha." Getting the key into the ignition he looked at me from the corner of his eye but I was looking down turning the name around in my mouth.

_Well what do you think?_

_I…I like it. Sounds promising. Does it mean anything?_

"In Persian I do believe it means 'to live'," he looked wistfully out the window.

"Yasha." The way I said it was in affirmation. It fit him perfectly. Looking at his shocked expression as he looked quickly at me then away I leaned forward to get a better look at his face.

"Are you blushing?!"

He was silent for a moment before he suddenly pulled the car over. Confused I looked around but we were on the side of a semi-busy street. Did he not like how I called him Yasha?

"What's wrong? Do not like it after all? You could-"

"No! It's just that," his palm covered half his face before he looked at me again and let it drop, "I like it. No one has called me that in such a long time, no one but my parents. Hearing you call me that…" He leaned over and kissed me. Passionately at first then again with more force that made my lower regions boil.

Hands flew up to hold myself up and subconsciously without thinking I moaned out, "Yasha", against his lips. Abruptly he stopped to gaze in my eyes before smiling against my lips as he teased my mouth open with his tongue to gain entry. Things started to get a little too heated in the enclosed space and I tugged on his arm to signal for him that we should probably stop.

Laughing he pulled away but left me his hand which I took in-between mine. Continuing on with our drive we went to downtown to take a look around. There were pawn shops, shopping malls, restraunts, more shopping malls, oh, the beach, and Disneyland.

"Hey Alex, what do you say to going to Disneyland?" There was amusement in his voice but I scrunched up my nose at that.

"How about we go to Universal Studios instead? Maybe next time we can go to Disneyland. I always thought of that place as a family park. We'll come back with my parents. It'll make the experience all the more worth it with them there. For now I want to go and see what they have at Universal Studios. At the airport I saw that they have a new Transformers 4D ride that sounds like it could be fun."

"Adrenaline junkie huh? Alright then Universal it is, but first…" his hand in my lap turned and cupped me at the crotch. Surprised I clenched my legs closed and fell forward on a gasp.

"Now what exactly do you think you are doing while you are driving Yasha?!" The stern use of his real name did nothing but to turn him on further as his hand clutched me.

"That wasn't a cue for you to grab my dick harder! If you're really going to do this then at least pull over or something!" Exasperated with his attitude I tried my best to pry his hand from in between my legs but my efforts didn't deter him.

"Really? Okay, let me find a park or something," All too eager he quickly withdrew his hand and planted it firmly on the wheel as he scanned left and right. Sighing but with anticipation building up in my belly I looked out the window too, not that I would tell I was looking with him of course.

Pulling into a scenic rest area, overlooking a small stretch of the beach that was all but deserted save for a few like-minded Californians, I undid my seat belt.

_Sex in the car? Really?_

_You're the one who said to find a spot. We already had one just needed a different location._

_You. Are. Incorrigible._

_Why thank you. Now get over here._

Needless to say that my face was practically on fire as I climbed my way over into his lap as he set back the recliner on the seat. Straddling him my lips found his and for the moment I was able to forget that it was mid-afternoon, we were in full public view, we were in a car and that I knew he'd pulled over for more than a quick make out session.

"You're so lucky that these windows are tinted so dark they are almost black." Kissing his lips I was able to growl that out.

Opening my mouth I received his tongue which battled against mine then he changed his mouth moments to drag my muscle into his mouth. Shivers when my tongue slipped past his teeth had me digging my pelvis into his. Bringing my hands to each side of his face I held him, pressed him, and more or less tongue fucked his mouth.

_You're getting good at this._

Opening up my eyes I glared at him to see he'd been watching me._ Well if someone could keep their self to their self then I wouldn't be building up such experience._

With talking to me he'd distracted me and I hadn't noticed when his hand had snuck back to the front of my trousers and now he was already past the zipper, reaching into my clothes. Moaning into his mouth my hips rocked against his hand as he got ahold of the arousal growing in my trousers.

"Yasha hurry," breaking away from me he removed his hands from within my pants and helped me remove them in the awkwardly limited amount of car space we had. Sitting back down on his thighs I undid his zipper as he nipped and bit at my neck. Releasing his cock I spit down on it as I tried to lubricate it as fast and best as possible. Too excited to wait I placed myself over his flesh after a few quick jerks.

"Wait," He reached over into the glove department where he pulled out a condom, "Don't want me to leave another mess inside you do you? You put one on too."

Blushing I rolled the thing on him with a few guided touches and he did mine. Easing him inside me was more painful than the last time but with how sinfully aroused I was with doing it in the car, I barely noticed. None to gently I rose and fell back onto him with a strangled cry clawing out my throat.

_Call my name Alex, my real name. Please. _"I need you to say it right now." Gripping his hair I tried to keep my eyes open as I bounced in his lap. His were half lidded and there was ferocious amount of passion in them

"Yasha…Yasha…Yasha," Rotating my hips with him inside me I saw him throw his head back as well as the Adams apple in his throat bob as he swallowed. Drawing my brows together I tried my best to watch him as he lost himself inside me. Gripping onto his shirt to use as leverage I saw that he had the glasses on his shirt. Grinning deviously I grabbed them with one hand and put them on.

Leaning back, holding onto him with one hand with the other I kept it placed on the camera button. I took a few picture of him like he was then I snapped my hips hard and his eyes sprang open, so I took another. Once he saw I had the glasses on he licked his lips and that's when I looked down at my own body with my erect cock dancing to the harsh rhythm I set against Yasha's body, my finger pressed the button a few times.

"My turn," He took the glasses and had me leaning back almost on the steering when as he snapped a few photos then seat the recliner back to get more aimed at where our bodies were joined.

With no warning he held my hips as he forcefully bucked his hips up driving himself deeper into my ass. With nowhere else to grip I had my hands on my knees as I tried to meet his speed and I rolled my pelvis. Nearing the edge I reached out a hand to him and he caught it and spread my fingers to twin with his.

Using my free hand I jerked myself off and I came, "Yasha!"

Another thrust and he buried himself as deep as he could before I felt him release.

Laying my head on his shoulder I licked his neck affectionately, "That was hot."

"Real hot. I got a good fapping picture of you, so going to make that the wallpaper on my phone," he said pulling out. Wincing I got off him and back into my seat.

"How do you take it off without it all coming out?" I asked motioning to the condom. Rolling his eyes he reached over and with a quick motion he pinched then slipped it off and I jolted.

"Like that I guess." Once he got his business put away and his zipper up he started the car but he waited until I had replaced my boxers and trousers before he took off back onto the route we'd been on.

"Now are we going to Universal Studios?"

"Yes. I just needed to charge up on my Alex intake for the day if I'm going to have to go longer than a few hours without ravishing you."

"Oh, man what have I gotten myself into?"

"A relationship with a forty year old, ex-assassin, turned eighteen, who's in desperate need of human interaction on the emotional level, who is steadily turning into a nymphomaniac."

"Thank you for summing that all up."

With the coming hours of the day Yassen, or Yasha as he preferred being called now was completely care free and if I didn't know him before all the changes I would have sworn it was another man all together. Walking throughout the park with him I was having the time of my life. We went on the Revenge of the Mummy Ride, the Transformers ride, even the Jurassic Park one. The Mummy was my favorite and we bought a commemorative photo of us on it. It had been taking in the first burst of speed into the pitch black Egyptian tomb. You felt the drop of the roller coaster and that's when your "Oh shit" senses hit the fan.

We ate at the Jurassic Café, which in my opinion was horribly overpriced but Yasha didn't care. When we finished there we went to Revenge of the Mummy gift shop. Taking the glasses from Yasha I took a picture with him wearing a hat that looked like the one Pharaohs would wear. Like a child he picked up a toy themed from Jurassic Park, it was the head of a T-rex on a stick that had a handle at the end to make the head of the dinosaur open and close its mouth. He ended up buying the annoying thing to walk behind me and peck at my hair with it.

We did a lot more and as we took another break in front of one of the fans blowing mist I looked up at the sky. Jack would talk about taking a vacation sometimes. If only…angry with myself I wiped a stray tear. This didn't go unnoticed by Yasha.

_What's wrong?_

_Sorry. It's just that I was remembering Jack. She would have liked it here._

Slipping his hand into mine kissed the back of it, holding me to his lips for a brief second before we went off to look around some more. We met The Simpsons and he took a few with them as did I trading off the glasses. The people around us must have thought we were weird posing for pictures with no camera but we laughed.

"We're really misusing the gadgets that Smithers sent."

"In all actuality I think he would have preferred if you were to use them like this instead of life endangering situations."

"Hmm, if you say so, we should start heading back soon. We're going to have to dress the part for dinner tonight. Do believe it's going to be a suit and tie event. It's going to be at this new ritzy restraunt. Currently, I heard from him, it's the new hot spot for celebrity dining."

"Hoping to meet someone in particular?"

"Already met my celebrity crush, it's this famous contract killer, maybe you've heard of him? Cold as ice stare, dancers body, and from what I hear he's a-mazing in bed."

"Sounds familiar, I myself am looking for this upcoming porn star, I have these orgasmic pictures that-"

"Gah! Okay, okay. If you're well behaved and ask nicely tonight he just might come over to say hello to your Johnny in the men's room."

"Are you sure? How do you know he's not just a tease?" quirking a brow he pursed his lips.

"Oh, I know how this guy thinks," leaving the park and heading back out to the car I lounged against my door as he unlocked it for me, "and I'm pretty sure he's going to think you look irresistible in formal wear."

"Hmm…?" before closing my door as I sat inside the car he ducked down and put his lips to my ear, "I sure do hope so because I think he'd look completely great wearing absolutely nothing at all."

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

**I think I've made them have sex too many times. What do you guys think? Please review! And no I won't be changing his name back cause I really like Yasha and how it fits with what I want for him and Alex to have together. On a side note apparently Alex means something like "defender of men" or something in Greek. *shrugs* Not going to play with that though.**


End file.
